Speed of Thoughts
by dreamwolrd
Summary: "Cham?" he asked as he sped over, standing in front of her."Damn, don't tell me I am supposed to know you too..." "They've taken your memories again, haven't they?" he asked with pain in his eyes as his hands rested on both of her cheeks, ignoring all the looks the avengers were throwing them. [SPOILERS AGE OF ULTRON]
1. Prologue

**THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS! If you haven't watched the Avengers 2 Age of Ultron you might wanna rethink reading this story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Becca took her backpack and opened the window. There was no going back and she knew it however the thought that there was nothing for her in that place anymore kept making its way in her mind, taking the final decision. She threw her bag out and her feet were now suspened in the air. She had a terrible fear of hights and she was currently on the second floor which really didn't help much. Instead of looking at her dark red converse hanging she locked her eyes on the tree in front of her. This was it. The moment she would escape. She would either live to talk about it or just end it there. She closed her eyes, jumped and lifted her arms in an attempt to catch a branch. There were a few seconds in which she didn't feel anything but the wind blowing in her face and the force of gravity pulling her down. The seconds were too long. Her agony finally ending as her fingers first touched a few leaves and then embraced a branch.

"Not dead yet." she mumbled and started coming down the tree. Becca put the backpack on and turned to look for the last time at the house that she had pretented to have been her home for the past year.

"I'm gonna miss you in a way. You know, when I'll be sleeping in the streets and starving. But in a way I'll be happier than I have ever been here. I should stop talking to myself. Or just stop saying things out loud. I just sound like a crazy person."

"Well you are a crazy person. That's why you were in that asylum."

"Ha ha, sometimes I forget how funny I can be sometimes. Its not my fault that I had been isolated all this time. I had to talk to somebody."

"There was Jimmy, Anna even Theodore. You could have talked to them."

"I was reffering to inteligent conversation. Man, that place really made me catch some bad habbits like this one." she finally decided to shut up. She was scaring a kid she passed by and the poor thing didn't deserve it.

She took the bus and she was now standing in front of Heathrow Airport. She would miss England. People were always polite even if they didn't really like you and there was always an old lady who would help you or even offer you a hot meal. And she must admit that although it would sound girlish, there was something about that accent that just made her smile and her heart beat a little faster.

She was heading towards the boarding gate and without any complications she was now seated on Rachel Heart's place. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes as the plane took off, hiding in the clouds.


	2. Sokovia, where it all began

**Sokovia, where it all began**

"What's the drill?" Natasha asked as soon as she and Barton got to the church.

"This is the drill- Tony replied while pointing towards the core- If Ultron gets a hand on the core we lose."

"Is that the best you can do?" Thor cried out as he knocked off another robot.

"This, is the best I can do!" Ultron's answer came faster than expected. As he rose his hands hundreds of drones joined him.

"You had to ask." Captain America sighted after receiving the enemy's answer. They were clearly outnumbered and the eight avengers stood and watched for a second as the enemy got closer.

"This is exactly what I wanted, all of you, against all of me. How can you defeat that?" the robotic voice continued.

"Like the old man said- Stark replied glancing at Captain America- together!" and he was accompanied by Hulk's scream of agreement. And that was it. The fight was on again.

"We got to move out, the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats and I'll be right behind you." Captain America said to Wanda, Clint and Natasha.

"What about the core?" Hawkeye asked and was surprised to be answered by Wanda in her rough and resolved accent.

"I'll protect it!It's my job" and she looked Barton straight in the eyes and he understood immediately that she needed to do it. He nodded in her direction and turned to Natasha and they left towards the boats.

The witch was alone for merely a second when a blue blur appeared from nothing and materialized beside her. He was a tall, muscular man with silver hair. His lips raised into a smirk but before he could say anything he was interrupted by his twin.

"Get the people on the boats!" she demanded.

"I'm not leaving without you." he replied all serious.

"I can handle this!" she said as she killed another drone headed towards the core. He was aware of his sister's skills and powers and he couldn't not nod in agreement. He knew she could handle it. "Come back for me when everyone else is off. Not before!You understand?!" she continued ordering and he couldn't hide his smile anymore.

"You know, I'm 12 minutes older than you."

Wanda let out a chuckle before reminding him to leave and he finally listened to her and took off.

Pietro Maximoff felt his heart getting heavier as the distance between him and Wanda grew. He would always be worried about her, no matter how old or strong she was; and to think that she could be in danger without him being able to help her just made his heart ache even more.

He knew he would be to no use to the Avengers if he didn't stop thinking about his sister. Running around wasn't that hard, the problem was with keeping focus. If he were to stop paying attention to the road he could risk running into a building and at his high speed that would mean a few broken limbs if not all of them. Worrying about his twin just increased the chance of it happening and it would be of no use to neither of them. So he stopped thinking like Pietro and started doing it like Quicksilver. Focusing on the enemy and his mission.

They're job was to evacuate the floating island created by Ultron and keep as many people as possible safe. That meant fighting with thousands of robots and saving every child who happened to trip over and fall. It was exhausting and he felt like there was no time to do it all. And he could run as fast as the speed of sound so that meant something. They were fighting a losing battle and they knew it. The goal was to save the world, not themselves.

"We're outnumbered!" Quicksilver found himself screaming towards Captain America.

"We keep on fighting!" The Captain encouraged his teammates while taking down another of Ultron's drones.

"Sonic here is right. We need to rethink it a little bit. " the Iron Man appeared beside them stopping a robot from hitting Quicksilver while the speedster was busy with 2 others.

"You get hurt, hurt them back. If you get killed, walk it off!" Steve Rogers replied to which Pietro returned a smirk.

"Fair enough." The Iron Man departed, returning to dealing with his part of the plan. Destroying the flying island and Ultron's attempt to extinguish the human race.

Most of the people were already embarked in the SHIELD boats. They were almost finished. It was time to return and take his sister when something caught his eyes. Clint jumped off back on the island and started running in the opposite direction and he knew something was not right. He looked as he put two arrows in a robot and taking a kid from behind a car and then he saw it. There was one of Ultron's puppets ready to fire at them and he started running. He never in his life felt slower as he watched the bullets closing the distance, almost getting to them. He pushed harder, ignoring his lack of energy and reached them just in time to push them. He looked at his teammate and felt the bullets perforating his chest, heading towards his heart. The world started spinning and he caught Clint's surprised glance.

"You didn't see that coming?" He said before everything went dark and his body collapsed.

In the same moment, Wanda fell on her knees and started screaming and sobbing. A huge wave of red energy left her body and destroyed the drones near her as she cried the loss of her brother.

* * *

The pilot announced that they were about land and Becca held her breath. She hated this part. While they were up in the clouds she couldn't notice how far the ground was but now she saw the buildings that looked like small squares or circles, the cars moving around giving you the impression they were ants. That meant they were really high. And although she couldn't wish for nothing more than to feel the ground under her feet as the plane went down, Becca felt more and more nervous. Why couldn't she be afraid of spiders like a normal girl? Why did it have to be heights?

Once she were out of the airport she wasn't Rachel Heart anymore, she returned to her form and she really enjoyed the feeling or her own body. Sokovia didn't look at all like she had expected it to. Something just seemed to be wrong, really wrong.

 _"We have to go to the hospital right now!"_ The voice screamed in her head but she chose to ignore it.

 _"There are buildings which looked like they've been through World War II! Just because there are no wounded people here it doesn't mean they're not at the hospital. I have a duty!"_ The voice kept on going, disturbing all her other thoughts.

 _"My duty doesn't include a hospital. And of course there are blown buildings and stuff. The city is being attacked! That's why I am here."_ She continued in her mind.

 _"You're here to stop it?"_ The hopefulness in the voice just made her laugh.

 _"Pff, no! I'm here for Nick Fury."_

 _"People are dying and all you care about is a meeting with your friend? You can be so egocentric!"_

 _"Egocentric?! Who talks like that? "_ A third sarcastically voice spoke.

 _"Fury is not my friend! He destroyed me and took away from me the last persons I loved!"_

 _"Well the only fury I see around is the one in your tone."_ The ironic voice continued.

 _"You can avenge your loved ones after we finish at the hospital. I can't just look around and do nothing!"_

 _"Hmm, it seems to me like you can. I mean you're not doing anything right now. And that's how it will be for a long time from now on. Let me be!"_

It was tiring to fight with all her thoughts. Becca always had to quarrel with herself before she acted. And she knew it would be very hard to fight Nick Fury in such a state but she couldn't post pone it any more. The longer she waited the worse it got. She wanted to remember their faces, the faces of the people whom she truly loved. She wanted to remember he whole name for once. Was it so much to ask? It didn't feel like it. And there was only one person who could help her and after she'd get what she wanted she would make sure he would pay for it all. She lost years because of what he did to her. She lost friends and family. Hell she almost lost a few organs in the process. There were always people who wanted to experiment on her

One time a crazy doctor wanted to take her brain out to analyze it better. But with the help of one of her voices she escaped. She'd been awake through almost all the surgeries she's had and just because of the same damn voices. People wanted to know more about them so the only solution that occurred to the geniuses was to cut her into pieces.

* * *

Time was passing and people were running faster and faster. She was the only one headed towards the centre of the disaster. If people ran towards south, she'd be going north, because that's were the fight was going and that meant Nick Fury was close. With every step she took the clamor was getting worse as well, the voices not giving her a break. There were people already dead around her, with missing limbs and some struggling to breath. She wanted to help them and leave them to rot in the same time. And that was the big problem: she couldn't decide and it was killing her from inside.

She kept on going for what seemed like hours and hours with no sign of Nick Fury or other SHIELD agent. Sure there were the Avengers about which she'd heard all the way from England and she would gaze at the sky each time one of them flew over her in bewilderment and excitement. She liked them, even if they were working with SHIELD she liked them. The problem was that she didn't know if it was really her who liked the heroes. As she struggled to keep her sanity in check but then she saw Agent Clint Barton. She remembered him well and she was well aware of his closeness to her target. She was heading towards his way when she realized what the agent was actually trying to do. He dove in to save a child, who was probably only 10 years old but as he did so, a robot shot straight at him, ready to take both people down. But in a split second the scenery changed. Hawkeye was standing with the child in his arms unharmed while a young male stood in his place, blood dripping from his chest. He mumbled something towards the agent and fell to the ground.

And that's when she started running.

She turned him over, checking his pulse and after seeing he was still alive she looked at the bullet wounds. Yes, wounds. There were more of them. That meant a more complicated surgery that brought excitement, adrenaline and nervousness in the same time. That's when she knew she lost the battle. The voices won this time.

She applied pressure to the wounds, trying to stop the bleeding as she thought through the current situation. She needed a sterile surgery kit as fast as possible. That man couldn't wait to reach the hospital, he wouldn't make it and she knew it. But there was a voice startling her, only it wasn't coming from her head, this time it was a real person talking, a real person outside her own body.

"We have to move him before this whole place blows up into pieces!" she turned her head slightly to recognize Captain America and if it wasn't for those circumstances she would have started laughing awkwardly while she tried forming a coherent sentence. But this wasn't the case so she spoke loudly and clear.

"I'll need a stretcher or something." Becca said in a totally doctor like and professional manner she didn't recognize.

"We don't have time for that." The captain said and as he bent over and picked the wounded man.

Before Becca knew what she was doing she jumped in one of the boats and turned her full attension towards the man with silver hair.

* * *

 **This is my first attempt at writing an Avengers fanfiction. Please tell what you think about it so far, thanks a lot! :)**


	3. Between life and death

**Between life and death**

She was applying pressure on the wounds and turned her head to face Captain America. She still couldn't get used to the sight of him.

"Go find me a surgery kit! He can't wait until we reach a hospital."

"AAA...are you qualified for that?" Steve asked doubting the 20 years old girl standing in front of him.

"I'm a cardiothoracic and trauma surgeon. I've done more of these in the open field than in a proper OR. Believe me. Now bring me what I've asked of you!" She shouted, obviously pissed off by the man's question. Yet she didn't really know why. She was just 20 years old, that was not the age a doctor could have. She got so cut up in the moment that she forgot the real reason she was there.

Steve Rogers was back in a few minutes and she started her job. Firstly, she cut his T-shirt, trying to focus all of her attention on the bullet wounds and not his very well build body. After all she wasn't used to that. She was like half a doctor. Actually she wasn't a doctor at all. The voice, on the other hand, seemed to really know what she was doing. So she lifted her eyes quickly from his perfect abs, like really perfect, photoshoped like. Ahh, it was harder than she anticipated. But then he had a seizure, which brought her back to reality.

"Bring the cart crash! Ahh, charge it to 200." she screamed at the nurse that approached her a few seconds ago. But it did no good. His heart was not responding.

"300!" she screamed again, panic slipping in her being.

"That won't do it. His metabolism is faster, he'll need something stronger- Clint said as he watched- Thor! A little help?"

Becca wanted to stop the avengers before they fried her pacient but by the looks of it he wasn't waking up. They all stepped back as the God of Thunder approached and used his hammer to summon a bolt of lightening, it looked painful but it was enough to bring back Pietro to life. She was immediately next to him, and started cutting his chest open to take the bullets out and fix what they've damaged.

"He's got an artery aneurysm which doesn't look nicely. This will take more than I first anticipated. Nurse, suction!" she ordered the woman standing next to her. By her frighten look she realized this was her first time helping in a surgery. Her luck was getting better and better. "That thing, looking like a sponge, apply it on the fissure to absorb the blood so I can try and repair the arterial wall" she explained in a softer tone. "Let's hope your friend really has a fast metabolism." she mumbled, the words clearly addressed to the two avengers. "This should hold for a little while. Now let's find the other bullet and we'll close him up." Good thing she was used to audience during her surgeries, otherwise she would have lost it. People were staring down to her with hopeful eyes. She just hoped she won't be the one to bring them down. "Damn, he's losing a lot of blood." she exclaimed "Guess you don't know what his blood type is." she turned once again to his friends.

"He's got a twin sister. Will that help?" Barton asked approaching the doctor.

"Perfect, just bring her here like right now!"

"Wow, he really heals fast. Look, his aneurysm is getting better. I think he'll make it if his heart has enough blood to pump. The artery will hold." she smiled more to herself. There was nothing comparing to the feeling of saving a life. But it wasn't time to get cocky. If they didn't find his sister he would most likely die. As she was thinking her next move to keep him alive as long as possible a young girl approached them, her cheeks dripping of tears. Yeah, she was definitely the other twin.

"I'll need blood for him. You think you can donate some for a good cause?"

"Yeah, take as much as you need!" she replied, lifting her sleeve so the nurse could take her blood.

Becca expected her to be more hysterical, crying and screaming at her to save her brother but she was awfully quiet. She just stood there watching, her eyes full of tears. Her pain must have been bigger than she thought at first. And she understood her, she knew what it was like to lose family, to lose everyone you cared about. She was now more determined than ever to save that boy. Nothing was going to stop her but then she heard that voice. That voice brought Becca back in control. It was Nick Fury.

"What happened here?" he questioned as the doctor froze. He was there. That was her chance to confront him. The voice said she was almost done with the surgery, but what if another complication would rise later. This could be her only chance.

"Pietro saved my life and he got shot. It looked pretty badly, he even stopped breathing at some point- he punched himself after saying that, realizing that Wanda had no idea about that by the even more frightened look she tossed him as he spoke- but this doctor seems to know her stuff. She said she's almost done."

"That's no doctor.." Fury said as he realized who the girl standing over the avenger was.

She was going to save the man's life and she'll talk to Fury after that. He seemed to want to have a discussion with her as well and saving the life of one of his favorites might turn out to be in her advantage later.

"I'll get back at you after I close him up, director." she hissed to him, with obvious spite and anger. But then she let the voice take control once again and after 30 minutes she was finished.

The man, Pietro, as she'd heard, was alive. He wasn't conscious yet which probably was for the best. He'll face excruciating pain once he wakes up. Her hands and clothes were covered in blood and she now stood before Nick Fury, with a small crazy sparkle in her eyes.

"I was beginning to wonder you won't show up!"

"What are you doing here?" he cut to the chase, ignoring the looks of confusion their conversation brought.

"Is there a problem?" Thor asked approaching them.

"I don't know, is there?" Becca asked eyeing Fury but the contact was immediately interrupted, the voice screaming in her head once again. She put both her hands over her ears, in an attempt to shut them down, which was obviously useless. "Ahh! Stop it! -she screamed- I saved his ass, now let me be!"

"But look at all the other people we can kill" another voice spoke aloud, taking everyone by surprise, including herself. It was dark and rough, nothing like anything she had said before.

There were too many of them. Seeing Fury again made her emotions rise in an unexpected way. Sure, she didn't remember what he had done to her, but inconciously she knew. She would never really forget. The nightmares still haunted her. But now, the voices saw a gate to crawl to the surface and they did. She couldn't control them anymore.

"See what you did?" She managed to say before she fell on her knees, her hands still standing over her ears.

Thor and Clint looked at Wanda, expecting she had something to do with that but she was just as shocked as they were. And something that surprised her even more was that she couldn't read her.

"I can't see what's going on in there. I can't read her mind. This is not my doing" the witch replied to their unspoken question.

"No, that is my doing.- Fury replied- take her to the cell we have near the engine of the boat."

The avengers didn't question the director and they took her. She was still struggling with herself, not really trying to escape the hands of Hawkeye and Thor.

"And tell Agent Hill to bring the SBT as fast as possible."

"The what?" Clint asked

"SBT. She knows what it means."

* * *

Becca woke up in a dark cell with only one bed and a toilet. Her head was still hurting and she couldn't remember where she was or what she had done. She must have pulled another prank that Tommy didn't find as funny as she did and Miss Marple must have put her back in the detention room. She was sleeping more nights in here than in her own bed, they should name it Becca's room. That would be more accurate. She smiled at that thought. She liked creating trouble and mischief wherever she went. Or did she? Was that her doing? And as the questions flew in her mind she remembered where she was and what had happened. This time it had been worse than she expected, but it was not as bad as it had been in Edinburgh. She shrugged at the memory of the corps lined up in her own bedroom and at the smell of blood filling the room.

At least this time nobody died because of her, she actually saved someone. Maybe it wasn't that bad, maybe she wasn't the monster people feared. But then she remembered the dark voice, the need to kill she felt in the moment he took over. Each time she thought about Nick Fury she felt like she was feeding the dark voice, she was more afraid of her rather than anything Hydra or Shield could tortured and turned her in this monster and yet she feared the creation more than the creators. She was really going insane and there were no voices to blame it on now. The complete silence was finally broken by the sound of a metallic door opening and lazy steps headed towards her. It was Fury, she knew it before he left the shadows and stepped into the light, his usually inexpresive face replaced by a worried look. That confused her.

"What's your name?" He asked, his eye not leaving hers, checking for any signs to figure out to whom he was addressing now.

"Funny you should ask, I came here to put the same question. " she replied with a cooky smirk.

"What do you call yourself now?" He reformulated without taking into consideration her superior tone.

"Becca." She replied shortly. He knew who she was, she was most certain of it.

"You are quite a doctor. " he continued while analyzing her every movement.

"We both know I'm no such thing. "

"You saved one of my avengers, you seemed to know what you were doing there."

"Rachel Heart knew what she was doing. Don't you think it's a little ironic: Cardiothoracic surgeon named Heart. It must have been destiny." Her sarcasm filled her every word. Becca didn't understand his game but she was not going to give up playing.

"Then what are you?" He continued watching her attentively.

"You would think the man that turned me into this monster would know the answer to that!" Her voice went from cool and calm to rough and angry. She was going to lose it.

"I know what you are. I want to know if you do." His voice kept it's cool.

"I'm a shapeshifter." She replied understanding where he was going and starting to calm down. Fury wanted to know if one of the voices was in charge or it was herself. Truth be told, she had no idea who was.

"That's it?"

" that I've made physical contact with them and took their form I also have the ability to take their memories as well. So I can impersonate everyone whenever I want plus that makes me one hell of an interrogator" her smirk returned as she described her powers.

"And you can do that with anyone?"

"How about we talk a little bit about you now." She changed the direction of the conversation her smirk showing a little mischief. "How is Jack?"

"You remember him?" His voice was full of hope and yet he tried to restrain it.

"Ohh...I remember the way he died. How his eyes lost the light of life...his last words. Do you know what they were?" Her evil grin covered her face, her green eyes piercing through his soul. Fury turned and left without another word.

* * *

 **So this was the second chapter. Please let me know what you think of this story so far, your reviews will help and improve it and motivate me to update sooner! :D Thanks for reading/following, adding it to your favourites and I'm hoping you're enjoying it!**


	4. Coming to an end

**Coming to an end**

Fury stormed out of the room, leaving the girl alone in darkness. Most of the avengers, with the exception of Pietro, who was still unconscious, and Wanda, who was by his bedside, where sitting in front of the door, waiting for the director. Normally they would act like they haven't been listening but now they couldn't hide their curiosity. What did that girl know and they didn't?

"What was that about?" Steve was the first one to ask.

"Nothing. Nobody talk to her. If you think Wanda can mess up with your head you'll go crazy just after one small talk with this one. "

"So we can find out all the jucy stuff about you from her?" Stark questioned with a cocky smile.

"Before you'll get anything about me she'll know more than we do about you. You sure you want some stranger to know about your darkest secrets? Oh, and she tends to ramble a lot about things. " the grin fell off from Tony's face. "Agent Hill. We'll move on to phase 2."

"Yes sir." She replied leaving his sight.

"What was phase 1?" Thor asked looking skeptical at the director.

"SBT." Clint replied.

"You knew about this?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"He told us to tell Hill that when we brought the girl in. I'm guessing that was phase 1."

"So what's 2?" Iron Man looked back at Fury.

"The less you know about this the better."

"You know that's not gonna convince Stark to back off right?" Natasha said.

"Romanoff this is not some good joke for you to laugh about! In a hand to hand combat you would win by far but that's not how she's playing! This is not something I keep from you because of confidentiality issues. If she knows you know about her she'll kill you!" The director spat out, he lost it and the avengers remained speechless until Stark interrupted the silence asking what was in everybody's mind.

"If that's true how come you are still alive."

"I have information she wants. That's enough for you to know. "

"I thought she could get into people's minds. Couldn't she just do that and kill you?" Tony continued but Fury ignored him and left.

"Well I think it's time we found more about our new wanna be witch." Tony said as he went straight forward the metallic door but was soon stopped by the Captain.

"We shouldn't intrude, Fury was pretty clear.."

"Yeah Capsicle, we all heard. Now if you would be kind enough to step out of my way, we wouldn't want you to strain your hip." Tony's sarcasm never left him neither did the determination within his eyes. His curiosity made him capable of doing the unthinkable and impossible, that's how he managed to become such a briliant engineer however there where times when Steve would rather he didn't have that quality, if it could be called that.

"I think we did enough for today, it's time we left." Bruce interrupted stepping between the two avengers.

"Aren't you a little curious to find out what Fury is hiding down there?" Tony tried persuading him as he had done a few days ago when they were discussing about the possibility of creating Utron. Bruce knew there was no way he could hide his interest in the girl's abilities however last time he agreed to help Stark do something stupid it endangered the whole planet. This time he wouldn't give in.

"I'll stand and guard this door to make sure you don't enter, if needed."

"Got it Dr. Smashy- the genius replied patting his friend over the shoulder and turning to leave- but if the cheek kills everybody because Fury didn't want us to know about her, just remember it is your fault as much as his."

"The man of Iron must be watched in case some idea occurs to him." The God of Thunder said after Tony's departure.

"For now I believe we should focus on the new girl. If she's as powerful as Fury says she is we should be ready for a fight." the Captain replied after glancing once again at the tempting closed door.

* * *

By the end of the day the helicarrier reached New York City and they were back in the Avenger Tower. The prisoner was taken to a room specially designed by Fury for her. Instead of the monotonous grey or blank walls, they were covered in shades of green, creating an atmosphere similar to the one in a glade from the middle of the woods. It made you feel relaxed and safe, things that the director thought to be of extreme importance for the girl. There was a comfortable bed, a small bookshelf and a petite armchair next to the window which had the view to a small garden. It didn't resemble a cell or a restraining room. It looked like a place designed for a guest rather than a prisoner. Fury had been waiting for her return since she escaped Hydra, however, he didn't expect her to be in such a bad state. He knew she needed his help and he felt obliged to do so. Or that's what he'd say to himself, in fact he genuinely cared for the girl but the Avengers weren't supposed to know that, or they'll think his actions towards her are subjective when they were anything but that.

Despite his attempt of hiding his affection and care for the girl, the avengers were quick to notice the treatment she'd gotten. Her room was on the same hallway as the twins', which made her look more like a member of the team rather than a person held against her will. Although none of them said anything, with the exception of Tony of course, Fury realized they were all paying too much attention to his actions lately, doubting his decisions.

Three days had past and Pietro finally awoken so Nick took advantage of the opportunity and went to talk to Becca without risking to be over heard. Everyone was with the speedster, happy to see him alive, especially Wanda who seemed to have a grin glued to her face.

"The sleeping beauty is finally awake. We were starting to worry that one of us actually had to kiss you." Tony said at the sight of the new avenger up and about.

"Well, let's be thankful it hasn't come to that." the Sokovian answered, happy to be finally let out of his room. They were now standing in the kitchen and Clint was preparing the dinner while the rest of them enjoyed each other's company.

"I am most graceful for your recovery but it saddens me to inform you all- Thor begun, now addressing everyone- that I must go back to Asgard to solve some important matters."

"What? We just reunited and you are announcing us you're leaving?" Stark asked in his childish and ironical tone.

"Speaking of leaving, I promised Laura that Sokovia was my last mission. I stayed just to make sure speedy here recovered. Now that everyone's fine I'll have to return to my family like I promised."

"So, no more burned meals for us?" this was Maria Hill, trying to keep the conversation light although the thought of loosing two members of the team was enough to bring sadness in the air.

"Then we should celebrate this as being our last burned meal together!" Hawkeye replied smiling as he turned to face his teammates. He was happy to return to his family but he had to admit to himself that somehow the Avengers were his second family and he would miss all of them, even Pietro who sometimes proved to be a pain in the ass or Stark, who was all the time one.

"Let's have a toast for our team! " Steve said picking up his glass and he was quickly followed by the rest of the team.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet even for you, Brucie. Don't tell me you'll let a tear slip because of our team's coming apart." Stark said approaching his friend who was staring in the nothingness of the night.

"Don't you think it's funny how Furry assembled a new avengers team?" the response came as a question, surprising Tony, usually he would come up with a short simple answer that was meant to try and get rid of his interrogation.

"A new avengers team?" he just asked looking now at the rest of the people standing in the dinning room, laughing and talking.

"There are the twins, Vision, Falcon, War Machine and that strange girl who just appeared. Clint has clearly been thinking of retiring for a while now, you'd always expect Thor to go at some point back to Asgard, there's no real reason for me to be sticking around and you were never really the type to play nice with others, you'd eventually get bored by all this Avengers thing and go back to receiving all the glory for your great achievements."

"What about Cap and Romanoff?" he questioned following where Bruce was going.

"Well someone would need to train the new kids. Plus they don't really have a life except of SHIELD and now this. And if Natasha were to leave she'd go with Clint."

"Weren't you two an item?"

"You didn't really think a guy like me would get the girl, now do you? I don't know Stark, all this conversation makes me think your brain got old and it can't make any connections anymore."

"Firstly, she really seemed hung up on you and secondly, I'm not getting old! And I've noticed Fury's attempt at creating a new team. He's working really hard on it. Right now for example his with the girl. Trying to talk with her without us hearing it."

"What?"

"Yeah, of course I've got F.R.I.D.A.Y helping me out with that and we'll know what he's trying to keep from us soon enough. And I really thought you'd be one of the guys who sticked around. Being the loyal type and all." Tony finished taking another sip from his glass of wine and turning to chit chat with the others. He had to be certain the team would be left in good hands and he'd make sure that the girl wouldn't cause any troubles, after that he'll leave.

* * *

Nick Fury entered Becca's room and watched as she was reading one of the books he left for her. She looked so peaceful and quiet, just like she used to be before all went bad and she was taken by Hydra. He smiled but as soon as he realized what he was doing he broke the silence and erased his small grin.

"So what are you doing here?"

"You captured me, remember?" Her mischievous smile opened the conversation once again.

"We both know you wouldn't be here if you didn't want to." He chose his words carefully, starting to analyze all her movements once again.

"Yeah, I guess we do.-she closed her book and stared into his eyes- What's my name?"

"Beatrice Thompson. " he replied without flinching.

"Beatrice?! Ugh, my parents must have hated me. " her response surprised him and she saw that. "What?" She spat her next question.

"You used to say the exact thing. That's why you made everyone call you Becca, of course with the exception of..." but he was cut off by the girl, who now had tears in her eyes.

"Of Jack. He always called me Beatrice to mess with me. -as the memory of the boy came back to her she started crying and ran into Fury's arms- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. They made me do it. I know how it sounds, I know I am weak because I let them win and take over me and now he is dead. I killed him. It's my fault. I'm sorry. I don't expect you to ever forgive me..." her head was tucked into his chest, tears running down her cheeks and drenching his shirt. A tear fell from his right eye and he took out a syringe from his pocket and stung her neck. Her babbling stopped and she was now limp in his arms.

He put her back in her bed and watched as she was sleeping peacefully. She was still there, they hadn't destroyed her yet and he would do anything to save what was left of her, to bring her back. And that's exactly what he was doing.

* * *

 **So this was Chapter 3, please review, it would really help me continue with this. Thanks for following, adding this story to your favorites and most important for reading!**


	5. Don't tell me I'm supposed to know you

**I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes, I'm not a native speaker and it is inevitable for me to slip some of those. I don't have a beta, I'm looking for one. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy my fanfiction as it is.**

* * *

 **Don't tell me I'm supposed to know you too...**

It'd been two days since Pietro woke up and he was glad to be finally able to move around, although he wasn't allowed to run just yet, it was comforting to know he could get up from his man was now sitting in the kitchen, enjoying his breakfast when Wanda and Vision entered. The Android was all new to him but his sister seemed to feel at ease with him around and that just made Pietro more curious to know everything there was to know about it.

"Brother, I see you've got your appetite back." The twin greeted him with a wide smile.

"Good morning, sir." Vision saluted sitting down next to his sister.

"Hi -Pietro gestured with his mouth full and once he'd finished chewing he asked Vision- So, do you eat?" At which Wanda stared at him in disbelief and told him telepathically to stop whatever he was about to do and of course he ignored her.

"My body has every inch of a human being except that all my organs are constructed of synthetic materials. " he replied with his kind smile.

"So that's a yes?" The Sokovian continued ignoring his sister's attempts to shut him up.

"Yes- he nodded - are you feeling better?"

"Well despite the fact that everything hurts, yeah, I'm pretty great. - He answered taking another bite from his third sandwich- You're more human or robot?"

"Pietro!" Wanda finally exclaimed.

"I am nor human nor a robot."

"Do you ever answer a question like a normal human being?" He asked and Wanda shove his sandwich back in his mouth to stop him before he said anything stupider.

"As I said before, I am not a human being so I might not answer in a way that is usual for the likes of you."

"So no." He said with his once again full mouth and after swallowing he started putting another question when he's sister interfered looking really annoyed by his behavior.

"Will you stop behaving like a child?!"

"What? He doesn't mind! You don't mind, do you Vision?" He redirected the question.

"I believe we are just making conversation. "

"See, we are just making conversation!" He replied smirking at his little sister.

"Just stop acting like a kid while you're at it!" she continued staring at him carefully.

"Sure thing sis. Now, do you have feelings?" He turned his head towards Vision once again, this question making Wanda kick him under the table resulting in a loud exclamation: "Ouch! Now who's behaving like a child?"

"You cannot ask a person things like that! " his sister scolded him.

"I don't mind. I understand he is curious to know about his teammate. In order for us to fight side by side we need to comprehend each others abilities and limits. You're brother's questions don't offend me in any way." Vision reassured Wanda with a kind smile which helped her relax. Pietro didn't miss how she'd look him in the eyes and how it would bring some sort of comfort to her. And that just made him more eager to find out whatever he could about this android.

"So?" He asked, reminding of his last question.

"Neither humans can describe feelings and nor can I. But I believe I am capable of empathy and even fear. You're sister helped me discover that about myself. " he replied smiling once again towards the Scarlet Witch.

Another action that the speedster hadn't missed. " What about love?" He asked causing Wanda to choke with her food. "Something wrong, sis?" He asked cockyly taking on his innocent look.

"Nothing, it just went the wrong way. " she answered with a forced smile.

"I do not know about love. It is supposed to be the strongest feeling and in the same time one of the most powerful. I am yet to find out if I am capable of such thing."

Pietro didn't know if the answer made him relieved or more worried. It was obvious to him that his twin cared for Vision in some way. Knowing there might be the possibility for him to not return the same feelings was both reassuring and concerning.

"Speedy Gonzales, have you heard?" Stark entered the room interrupting their previous discussion.

"Hear what?"

"Today's the day!"

Pietro looked more confused than annoyed. There were times when Tony was bearable and others when he just wanted to punch him in the face. Now it was a little bit of both.

"The day you meet your savior!"

"You're talking about the girl you've kept on lock down for the past few days?" Wanda asked looking suspicious.

"That's the one!"

"I thought you said she was dangerous.. that she could easily become a threat." Pietro continued.

"Yeah, well Eye Patch said she's all well now. No wish to kill any of us."

"When do we meet her?" Wanda was eager to see the girl. She didn't understand at first why she'd been kept like a prisoner but Fury explained that she'd been experimented on by Hydra and she lost control of her abilities, making her even more dangerous. She was happy to hear the girl was better especially because she'd been wanting to thank her for all she's done.

"Right...now. They're in the living room." Stark replied starting to head towards the room followed by the three avengers.

* * *

Becca was getting better. Fury had been injecting her with a serum specially made for the past 2 day, she didn't understand how, but it worked. It didn't make the voices disappear but they weren't as powerful as they normally were so she could control them. Sure there was more to be done until she'd finally recover all her memories that made her who she was but this was a start.

Now that she was feeling better she started having doubts about her reasons for wanting to kill Nick. Since she'd arrived in New York all he's done was help her and he seemed to truly care which just made her ask more questions about her motives. Although she started feeling better she still didn't trust her own judgement and that meant she couldn't trust anyone around her. It was going to be hard to adjust to her life now, but she knew that Fury was working on a way to make the voices dissappear and once that was done she'd take a decision about her next move. For now she would just try to fit it.

Due to her small recovery, she was finally allowed to meet the avengers and the room she'd been staying wouldn't be her cell anymore. In other words, she was allowed to move around in the Avengers Tower.

She was excited to go outside but anxious to meet new people. Becca wasn't the type who made very good first impressions although if you counted the event from Sokovia as a first impression than it was a great one. She saved a life and she couldn't get over that great feeling she'd experienced that time.

Becca was staring at the door, waiting for it to open and be introduced to the outside world. Time was moving slower than usual almost mocking her. It suddenly opened, startling her.

Maria Hill entered. She knew her only she didn't remember how they've become acquaintances and it was hard to keep a conversation going on their way to the room where the Avengers were waiting for her. So, instead of worrying about the subject of a possible chit chat with the agent she started thinking about what she was going to say to the rest of the team.

Before opening another door, Agent Hill finally said something:

"You don't have to listen to Tony Stark or answer to his questions. Just do what we all do when dealing with him: ignorance. He'll get bored and he'll let you be. Oh, and if you don't know which one he is you'll figure it out by the large amount of inappropriate questions. "

"Oh...thanks for the tip."

Once the women entered they were welcomed by a huge and luxurious lounge and five avengers. The room was indeed grandiose, in the middle there was a white semicircular couch, and on the opposite wall, a magnificent fireplace. On the girls' right there was an open bar and a little bit further an 100 inches plasma TV while the left panel was made entirely of glass, allowing one to see the city at its finest.

Maria Hill introduced her to the team as Becca Thompson, as Fury instructed her to do, and then started naming the other people in the room.

"Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Dr. Bruce Banner, Sam Wilson and James Rhodes." As each of them heard their names they raised a hand or just nodded with a small smile in order for Becca to remember them easier. "Where are the rest?" Agent Hill asked while searching the room.

"Stark went to bring the twins and Vision" Steve answered.

Becca was standing in front of them, unable to think. She was supposed to say something about herself but she had no idea what to say. How can one describe herself when she doesn't even know who she is?

"I'm Becca Thompson and after I touch someone I have the ability to take on their body shape and their memories and thoughts as well. That's all I know about myself." she sputtered.

"That's it? Your age? Where were you born? When all this shapeshifting started?" Bruce asked looking at the girl with disbelief.

"I don't really know, from what I've gathered from Fury after I left Shield I was taken by Hydra. I'm not sure who made me like this. One of the two."

"Wait? Shield?" Rogers asked, upset by the realization that the facility would be capable of doing such things.

"I believe it started at Shield." Becca said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Bruce put the obvious question.

"Looking for answers. I believe Fury can help me discover who I am and who turned me into this." She decided it was best to leave out the part in which she planned on killing him once she knew what she wanted.

"What happened to your memories?" Bruce kept the conversation going.

"I've lost them. I have in my head the memories of tens of people. It was inevitable to lose some of them. But Hydra did something so I won't forget the data that fast and they broke me. I forgot all the information till that day and since then the new one remained stuck in my head. I'm unable to get rid of it." She explained capturing their attention.

"And you think Fury can undo this?" Natasha asked.

"All the infos a brain receives remain in the unconscious. All he needs to do is access that side of it in order to free the information. "

"But there are serious side effects to that, currently unknown to scientists." The doctor replied.

"There are lots of procedures unknown to scientists outside Shield. "

"What do you know about Shield?" asked Falcon, curious to know more about it.

"Enough. Let's just say I know a high level agent up close." the shapeshifter replied smirking.

"Who?" Rogers asked standing up.

"I'm not allowed to say. Look I'm not here to pretend to want to save the world or anything. I just need to get my memories back and I need Fury's help. He told me to come here and that's what I did. Don't expect anything else from me."

"We didn't want to get on the wrong foot here, Becca. I believe we can help each other." Bruce got up as well, trying to calm things down.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I just tend to react aggressively. Don't really know why." Becca started looking around, avoiding everyone's gaze. She really did manage to screw things up after what one would call a good start.

"Sorry we're late!" a strong voice made itself heard after a loud door bang.

"These are Tony Stark, Vision, Wanda and Pietro Maximo..." Maria started but was quickly cut off by the speedster.

"Cham?" he asked as he sped over, standing in front of her.

"Damn, don't tell me I am supposed to know you too..."

"They've taken your memories again, haven't they?" he asked with pain in his eyes as his hands rested on both of her cheeks, ignoring all the looks the avengers were throwing them.

* * *

 **This was chapter 4. I'd be thrilled to know what you think about this so far, I'm planning on posting 2 or 3 chapters per week but some feedbacks from you guys could really help. Thanks to all of those who added my story to their favorite list, to the ones who followed it and of course for reading! I hope you like it and I am open to suggestions.**


	6. A memory lasts alifetime or so it should

**A memory lasts a lifetime, or so it should...**

 _"Is it me, or does our Cheetah here started to slow down?" she called out with a smirk on her face. Her bright green eyes were sparkling watching carefully the reaction of the silver haired man standing now in front of her._

 _"Hmm, we'll see about that. How many did you get, Cham?" he asked with a cocky half smile._

 _"5" she replied with pride._

 _"Well that's cute. I'm guessing this chameleon will have to change her color a lot more often in order to catch up with this guy.-he said pointing in his direction- I've got 20."_

 _"What? No you haven't! You're totally bluffing!" the girl replied, her smile not leaving her face._

 _"Guys, a new party has arrived. Becca, you'll have the chance to get even with my brother!" Wanda interrupted their little chat as she took out another agent from Shield._

 _"Strucker will be so proud of his little walking data storage." Pietro continued mocking her._

 _"Jealous?" she asked but before he answered he took another 2 agents down and returned next to the girl._

 _"I think I'll manage."_

* * *

The memory struck him as he stared in her lime colored eyes however, before he got the chance to say anything stupid, a thought, clearly coming from his sister interrupted him. " _Get yourself together! And keep some distance!_ "

Instead of replying to her through telepathy he chose the verbal way.

"Why haven't you told me? You clearly knew she was here! You've seen her!" Pietro asked turning his back on Becca and heading slowly towards his sister.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Stark cut Wanda off.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Rogers entered the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm as curious as they are." Becca spoke watching the twins shocked. It seemed like she really knew them.

"Care to enlighten us, sister?" Quicksilver's bitter words came harsher than he'd originally meant them to be.

"We know her from Hydra. We worked together for Strucker." the Scarlet Witch replied eyeing her brother.

"You do? Than you know what he's done to me?" Becca asked hopeful.

"When we first met you he had just erased your memory. It was the first time he'd done it." Pietro said taking everyone by surprise with his now cool voice.

"The first time? You're talking like he did it multiple times.." Becca was now getting more worried, walking closer to the Sokovian twin. Who knew how much she had to recover?

"Yeah, he'd done it again after the Avengers first attacked our base. You saw Clint and Natasha and remembered them. I know that because I was there, fortunately Strucker didn't, else he would have done the same to me. He wanted to make sure you were completely brain washed so you'd be loyal to him and his cause." Pietro replied, shocking her again. She was standing in front of him again, seeing the torment hidden behind his blue eyes. He wasn't telling her everything. She just knew.

"Spy Barbie? Anything you care to explain?" Stark asked looking at his teammate.

"I know you? Why didn't you say so?"the girl turned her attension towards the agent. As the conversation went on, Becca was more and more bewildered. It turned out she knew most of this people. Or at least parts of her knew them.

"I've been doing what I was instructed to do." the Black Widow answered shortly, not seeming disturbed by their penetrating looks.

"So what was her deal with Shield before?" Rogers asked Natasha.

"She was an agent."

"My powers?"

"You were born with them."

"My family?"

"I can't say anything else, I'm sorry. But I will help you get your memories back. This is just not the way to go about it." Romanoff seemed genuine.

"Okay, than who's Jack?" Stark asked, winning a confused look from everyone except of Becca and his friend Bruce who was throwing him the 'You're unbelievable' glare.

"How do you know of his name?" she asked, tears filling her eyes. She didn't remember much about the boy. Just that she had killed him in cold blood, that he really trusted her and she had truly cared for him.

"Ugh... it seems like I've touched a sensible chord." Tony continued with his usual all-knowing grin.

"How do you know of his name?" she repeated the question, emphasizing every word. She was getting mad and the twins knew what that meant and what was coming if they didn't stop her.

"Easy there, I just overheard you and Fury talking about him, really touching story. People don't get so emotional when they're remembered the name of someone they killed." At this, her eyes ignited in flames of hate and anger. She couldn't control anything anymore and the loud sound of the dark voice made itself heard in the silence. She imagined chocking him and watching as his life left his body. It brought to the surface an evil smirk, that was when the Scarlet Witch interfered.

"Look, I know it's a lot to take in but you should let her off the hook. She just needs to rest." she attempted to reach her old friend but was rejected by her with a hateful glare.

"Okay, this has been nice. Cham, time to go." Quicksilver said grabbing Becca and storming out of the room before anyone else could comment.

After the two left the room, all the avengers turned their looks on the Iron Man who was now standing with his innocent look on his face. They all nodded in disagreement to his methods and one by one returned to their rooms. It was getting late and the evening had been full of new information that needed to be processed. They had been so happy to defeat Ultron that they forgot about the possibility of a new challenge appearing.

* * *

"Get out of my way! I want to end him!" Becca's harsh voice took Pietro by surprise after he let her down and stepped back. They were now outside, on top of the Avenger's tower.

"Look Cham, I'd be happy to help you teach Stark a lesson but this is not the way to go. You need to listen to me." the man said, careful not to touch her. He knew better than to let her take his memories. When she was in a state similar to this it was best for him to keep the distance.

"Cham? My name's Becca! One would think you already knew that!" she said in a pissed off tone that brought a smile on Pietro's face. She was coming back to him, the real her.

"I know, Beatrice Thompson. Cham comes from chameleon. You used to call me cheetah."

"So we had a thing for animals?" the voice was dissipating from her memory, forgetting all about it.

"We were just getting bored. Between Strucker's experiments and fighting his dirty battles we would try to cheer each other up." he smiled down to her.

"Wait...were we.. like a..together?" Becca mumbled looking at the handsome man in front of her.

"No- he chuckled- we were best friends. You, me and Wanda."

"Oh, good. Cuz then it would have been really awkward if I didn't remember you." she giggled trying to ease some of the tension she was feeling building up.

"Hey, we've been through this already, you forgetting all about your cool and awesome best friend and we've moved past it. This time it won't be any different. Except that I know how to react now to all your bitchy mode swings." he continued causing another laugh to escape her mouth. He really had missed her.

"Thank you." she said finally turning to see the amazing view of the city during night time.

"It's time for bed you know. Your brain needs rest, you've been stressing that last neuron of yours for way too long." he mocked her again and picked her up bridal style. In two seconds she was back in her room.

* * *

Pietro returned to his sister's bedroom and entered it without knocking. He was surprised to see Vision comforting his sister. They were siting on the floor, her head resting on his chest while the two of them were heaving a heart to heart discussion. He didn't bother with manners and asked the Android to let him talk in private to his sister. Wanda wanted to object but he reassured her telling it was about Thompson and not her new bestie. Vision nodded and smiled kindly towards the Scarlet Witch before he left, wishing both of them a good night.

"Isn't he a gentleman?" He mocked his sister.

"I thought this was supposed to be about Becca." Wanda replied as she got on her feet. She hated fighting with her brother but this time it seemed inevitable.

"Why haven't you told me?" He didn't shout it, his voice didn't indicate any anger of spite and yet Wanda felt worse than if he would have slapped her.

"I couldn't...you just woke up and started feeling better. I couldn't bring myself to tear you down with news like that." She confessed avoiding his gaze.

"You could have helped her..."

"I couldn't. Once she saved you Fury came and took her. He obviously knew her, like before we did and decided it was best to keep her on lock down until the meds kicked in."

"You know that's not gonna do it..."

"You don't understand. It was bad. She was controlled by the voices, no will of her own. I feared that Strucker erased all she was before, all we knew about herself." She felt a stinging pain as the words left her lips. Becca was her best friend. She couldn't bear to see her like this and it was obvious that her brother felt the same.

"No he didn't. She's still there. I saw it." Pietro contradicted his little sister, determined to stand by his argument.

"Really? When was that more exactly? It was when you looked like you were about to kiss her in front of everyone and while she stared at you like you were some wierdo or crazy person? Or was it when she was about to jump on Stark and rip his throat out because he said some guy's name we don't know?!" As the words were spoken out loud, the tone of her voice raised.

"No..after I took her out. We went on the rooftop and chat for 2 minutes. She didn't remember me but she talked like she used to. You know after she threatened me for stopping her before she got to Stark." His voice was still calm but his blue eyes betrayed the turmoil behind his words. Images rushed back into his mind but he stopped them before it would have been too late. Before his sister would have seen what happened.

"You're getting too involved. She'll hurt you." Wanda approached him touching his cheek tenderly. She loved him more than anything and couldn't bear to see him hurt. Even if that meant turning her back on her best friend. After all, blood was thicker than water.

"I'll manage." He replied and ran out of the room, leaving her alone with her hand hanging in the air.

* * *

Pietro shut the door behind him and jumped in his bed watching the ceiling like the word depended on it. He couldn't close his eyes because once he did that moment would come back in his memory and this was not the time for it. Things were too chaotic for him to rethink his eager actions from the past. He was after all a spontaneous person, one couldn't take his actions serious. But if that were true why couldn't he just flee those thoughts? And there was no way he could skip sleeping this night. Tomorrow Rogers promised him a full work out session and intense training. He had to face his past, he couldn't run from it anymore.

Smoothly his eyed closed and he drifted into his dreamworld. Only it wasn't just a dream, it had actually happened. That was the reality she couldn't remember.

 _"Cham, you have to go. This is your chance." His words rushed out, his thick accent more prominent than he'd wished._

 _"What about you and Wanda? I can't make it without you guys!" She stared into his bright blue eyes hoping he would understand her torment. How she couldn't see herself all alone, out there with them in constant danger._

 _"We'll be fine. If you stay here they'll erase your memory again. You just started remembering. We managed to break through your brain and find out your true name and how you got here. You remembered your old teammates and all those moments with them. That is some serious improvement_. _You can't just throw it away because of us. You'll be fine Cham." He smiled down to her, eager to take her out of that place once and for all. She deserved to know the truth about herself. He hugged her, ready to let her go for good._

 _"I can't leave without you.." she raised her head from his chest, her face inches from his. He could see the tears starting to form in her green eyes and he realized how beautiful she was. "Don't make me live without you in my life. I need my cheetah." She whispered and he finally understood that she had been talking just about him._

 _He couldn't resist it anymore. He closed the distance with a short and chased kiss then parted to see her reaction. Her face was expressionless and said, almost whispering: "There's no way I'm leaving after this." And kissed him again, this time longer and more passionate._

* * *

 **So this was the end of the fifth chapter. I really appreciate your reviews, they motivated me to update sooner, I was initially thinking about doing so only tomorrow but I got so excited that I just started writing and I finished another chapter. I would also want to thank you for all the new followers and favorites, those emails announcing me more of you guys like my story really made my day! Thank you once again and don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my fanfic!**


	7. New friends are the start ofnew memories

**New friends are the start of new memories**

Morning came too soon. The alarm clock was screaming in Pietro's ears, announcing him it was time to wake up. After opening his navy blue eyes reality hit him again, realizing what he was about to face this day, the speedster felt the urge to go back to his dreamland. Reality was too harsh. However, if he didn't get up from his bed on his own, Rogers would come in and help him. In this case, he didn't like the way he dealt with things. Steve was indeed the good guy but if you didn't obey the rules you would get into some serious trouble with him. And right now, that was the last thing he needed.

Despite his speed, Pietro took a slow shower, enjoying his last minutes of peace and quiet. Once he would get out on that door, things would get wild and chaotic again. He wasn't the type to enjoy routine or predictability but there were times when he just wanted to slow things down and take a quick breath to regain his strength. But time didn't stop when he wished.  
Pietro got out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel round his waist and stopped in front of the mirror. There were three scars on his chest that were yet to heal, one was between his last 2 ribs, the second was a little higher and the third was right where his heart was. He would have died if it wasn't for Beatrice, he knew that much. Yeah, his high metabolism increased his chances of survival but he was a dead man when she first reached him. His hand rested on his heart, examining the cicatrice closely but his reverie was interrupted by a loud knocking coming from the door. He could bet it was Captain America and rolled his eyes at the thought of the lecture that was waiting for him. In 2 seconds he was fully dressed in his gear and was opening the door. He was stunned to see Vision. What was he doing there? And at this ungodly hour. It was 7 am.  
"Good morning!- the Android wished him in his usual calm and kind voice. - I apologize for disturbing you but I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"Uh..hi. Sure, come in." the speedster stepped back, allowing the avenger to step inside his room for a little more privacy.  
"As you might have noticed, me and your sister become closer in the past weeks . -Vision started, watching Pietro's face as the words reached the speedster, allowing him to see behind the words the Sokovian would say- And I have the impression that you are not quite thrilled about it and I was hoping we could settle this matter."  
"What do you want?" he didn't bother with diplomacy or even politeness. He had to know what were the Android's plans with his twin.  
"Excuse me?" Vision didn't understand at first to what the man was referring.  
"With Wanda." Pietro completed with his hands folded at his chest.  
"She guided me towards a better understanding of myself. All this has been new to me and she was kind enough to help me comprehend what was happening around me. In exchange I helped her get past the dark period when you were ill and unconscious. I believe it is called friendship. - because the speedster didn't say anything else and just stared at him, Vision decided to continue - I don't wish to hurt your sister in any way, I truly care about her and there is nothing I wish for more than for her complete happiness. I know how important it is for her that we are in good relations and I understand that the only way to have that is if you are aware of my good intentions towards her."  
"If I ever see her crying because of something you did I swear, infinity stone or not, I will find a way to kill you." Pietro stared straight into his eyes as he threatened him.  
"I expect nothing less." Vision smiled and raised his right arm to shake Pietro's.  
"Good." he replied with a friendly grin. He was going to try and like him despite his obvious interest in his younger sister.

* * *

Becca was a morning person, and despite the fact that her appointment with Fury was in the afternoon, she chose to wake up at 7am like she had been used to do. She took a quick shower, avoided looking in the mirror and went to change. She didn't have any of the clothes she took from the asylum in England because she had lost them in Sokovia when she rushed to save Pietro but Natasha borrowed her with some clothes before she could go and buy some of her own. She decided to wear a pair of black jeans with a blue t-shirt which made her eyes popped. In her feet she had her old converse pair, there was no way she would leave those one behind and left her bedroom. Becca went straight towards the kitchen, or so she would have wished to do. Truth be told she got lost once or twice before she reached it.

In there she met Steve Rogers who just got up from the table and was on his way out but stopped to salute the new comer.

"Good morning! You going somewhere?" Captain America asked at the sight of Becca.

"Good morning. No why?"

"It's almost 7:30, I figured you woke up this early because you had some place to attend."

"Oh, no. I just don't like to sleep in. In fact I have no idea what I'm going to do until 4 pm when I have to meet with Fury." Becca confessed as she opened the fridge and took some eggs and milk out. She was thinking about making herself some pancakes.

"After you finish your breakfast you can join the rest of us for training if you wish." Steve offered, smiling kindly. She liked him, he seemed like the person you could trust. And that was a big deal for her.

"Wouldn't I be intruding?"

"It's just me and the twins. I don't think they'll mind, after what Wanda told us you three were good friends."

"Then I guess I'll come. Where is that again?" Becca asked, happy to find herself something to do.

"I'll send Pietro in one hour to pick you up so you have time to change in something more comfortable. The training can get pretty intense." he finished and left Becca alone in the kitchen.

* * *

As she sat by herself, drinking her coffee and eating her pancakes she wondered where the rest of the avengers were. If Rogers was just with the two of them she couldn't help but ask herself where did the rest of them go? Were they already on another mission? Or had they taken some time off? Were they allowed to do that? She had no idea how all this hero thing went and whether they could afford to have a few days off. If she was going to hang around she guessed she would find out an answer to that pretty soon.

She went back to her room and changed her jeans with a pair of shorts. She didn't have anything else and it seemed like the way to go. Becca was about to start a new book when a loud knock came from the door and it opened. It was Pietro.

"Ready to go?"

"Between the knocking and the opening part you first must wait for the 'Yes? Come it!'. I could have been indecent!" she cried out, obviously upset by his rude entering.

"More indecent than that?" he taunted her gesturing towards her really short pants.

"There are Natasha's. I don't have anything else for training." she replied trying hard not to look affected by his comment. She felt like she was missing something when it came to their friendship.

"Relax, I'm just mocking you, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Pietro said coming closer to her.

Becca's eyes widened in shock and her mouth almost dropped. She wasn't judging her old self. He was indeed handsome although he could be really annoying with all his mockery, she couldn't deny that she felt attracted to him. But the way he had said it just made her stare at him in bewilderment, unable to think of a good come back. However, his loud laugh broke the silence soon.

"You should have seen your face."

"That's not funny! You can't just throw bombs like that!" Becca was annoyed and she even tried to throw him a half playfully half not so much punch but he was too fast and in the next second he was behind her, whispering in her ear.

"We should go. Cap's waiting." and he picked her up and ran to the training room.

* * *

Becca was experiencing a series of mixed emotions and she hated them. Although the medication was doing its job and there were no more voices, most of the time, she still had that feeling that someone else was inside her head each time there were contradictory thoughts going through her mind. And before she could analyze them she found herself standing in front of Captain America who was talking to Wanda.

"You took your time." the Captain said at the sight of the two.

"She wasn't ready." Pietro said before vanishing into thin air and returning to doing laps.  
Becca couldn't believe him and still she felt like it was something he would normally say.  
"He actually bumped into my bedroom like he owned it and I had to lecture him about why it wasn't the way he should act." she explained herself.  
"I'm sorry, he's developed this bad habit lately." Wanda excused her brother.  
"No problem, but I am sorry we got here late because of me. I didn't want to interrupt your training." Becca turned towards the Captain who was watching her attentively.  
"I understand. But you should know that punctuality is a very important virtue that I expect all avengers to have."  
"I'm not exactly here to apply for the avenger opening spot." Becca replied.  
"But you could be, in the future of course. -Steve's response shocked her, she really didn't expect him to say such a thing but before she could comment any further he continued. - We should start with some basic self-defense lessons."  
"No need, I've got that part cover. I was thinking that if I am here I could take advantage of the opportunity and learn how to keep my emotions in check. You know, like how to channel my anger towards better fighting and not going all crazy."  
"You've got it covered?" Steve asked looking at the tiny girl in front of him. She wasn't exactly short, she had the average height for a woman, but in comparison to Captain America, yeah she was pretty tiny.  
"As we both recently discovered, I've been to Shield before. And I am trained, I know how to fight."  
"She is a very good fighter. Not like Natasha, but she's getting there." Wanda surprised them both. Sure, Becca knew she had a few moves but she hadn't gone that far to compare herself to one of the best assassins known. And yet, Wanda did know her better than she knew herself, or at least parts of her.  
"Okay, in this case we'll concentrate on working with your emotions. Wanda just continue were you left off and remember to always watch your back." Steve said than turned all his attention towards the light brown haired girl in front of him.  
"Oh, and I'd prefer if we stayed on the ground. No heights involved."  
"If you want to learn to control your anger, facing your fears could actually help."  
"I know the difference between anxiety and anger. Why won't we take it one step at a time? " she put on a wide 'pretty please' smile hoping it would be enough to convince him.  
"Okay, but next time we'll deal with that too. Now, we need an emotional trigger. How about Jack?" he said, watching how her soft facial expression changed into a rigorous one.  
"What about him?"  
"I've noticed his name has a quite large influence on you. I think we should use that so you learn to control your reactions."  
"Oh, well I.." but Steve interrupted her.  
"We don't have to go into details. For now we'll use just the name, no more information about him. Baby steps." he smiled kindly.  
"Okay." she nodded copying his expression. Smiling made it better.  
"Good. Now, while we'll be fighting I'll put some questions about him but you shouldn't answer. You just try to keep your head in the game. Understood? - Becca nodded once again so he continued. - Okay, attack me."

* * *

 **So this was Chapter 6. I would really like to hear what you guys think about it, some things are going to be explained and others are going to become more complicated and it would really help to know where you guys are with it. Thank you all for reading and special thanks to all the new followers and of course to the ones who added this story to their favorites. Thanks a lot guys!**


	8. Someone I loved

**Someone I loved**

Becca felt like her trainer was going too far when it came to provoking her. She felt the rage building up and she tried letting it go easily, not all at once but each time when she began to handle it Rogers would say another thing that would set her off. He wasn't insulting or humiliating her in any way, he didn't even say something bad about Jack. He just said his name and asked her why he was dead. And repeated her that she could have saved her. She let out a scream and jumped him, grabbing with both her arms his neck so she would bring him to the ground. Unfortunately, he read her well and instead of him being pressed to the ground it was her. He was kneeling beside her, immobilizing her with both of his hands.  
"Each time you let anger take over you become predictable. You have to surprise me. Otherwise that rage is worth nothing." he said in his rough, military like tone.  
"Got it, Cap." she replied, struggling to free herself.  
"You'll have to try a little harder than that." he said approaching her face a little more.  
Becca took advantage of that and hit his face with her head. It hurt her more than it did him, but it was enough to surprise him enough to loose his tight on her so she could stand on her feet. She was a little dizzy but Thompsons didn't quite. Or so she liked to say, she didn't really know. Steve was clearly impressed by her attack and couldn't help but smile. She was catching on quickly. As he launched to attack her again, Stark interrupted them:  
"Don't break her just yet. It's my turn."  
Everyone stopped training and looked at the billionaire entering the room. It was quite early for him to be up and moody.  
"Stark?" Steve was the first one to ask.  
"I need her. Me and Bruce might have found a solution to her amnesia problem."  
"You did?" Becca looked at him, eyes wide open. He was the man she had wished to kill last night and she wasn't sure the feeling was any different now but she felt the same about Fury. That didn't mean she couldn't take advantage of his help if he was willing to offer it.  
"Fury asked you to look into it?" Rogers asked although he already knew the answer to it. The twins were just silently following their discussion.  
"I believe the two of us have more chances of figuring her out than Eye Patch there."  
"You know I am under a treatment. You can't just go and experiment on me." Becca was going back into her defensive shell.  
"Nobody is experimenting on anyone. We just have a theory and we need a brain scan." Stark looked more tired than usual and Rogers guessed he had been up all night thinking about the girl's situation. He wasn't really the type who cared or got easily attached but if there was a mystery worth solving, he'd be on it in a matter of seconds. Apparently, Becca Thompson fitted that category.

"Okay, when do we start?" Becca asked looking more confident than she really was. She hated doctors and scientists, they made her feel uncomfortable.  
"Now. I don't have all night." Stark rushed a confused Becca out of the room.  
"It's 9:25 am." Steve shouted after the philanthropist than returned to training with the twins.  
Both Wanda and Pietro were nervous to leave their friend alone with Stark. Especially after last night's event. It's not that Iron Man couldn't protect himself, it was Becca's ability to do so that worried them.

* * *

The laboratory they entered seemed friendlier than the ones from Hydra and that helped the shapeshifter lose some of the tension that has been building up in her body. There was music in the background, food leftovers on some of the tables and cans of coke on the floor. It rather looked like a room after a crazy sleepover if you took into account just the mess. There were also all the spooky machines Becca has grown to despite, computers showing images of different sides of the brain and some mechanical pieces that she had hoped were there for another one of their projects.  
Dr. Banner was concentrated looking at a scan of the parietal lobe when the two entered. He put the piece of paper down and greeted the girl with a warm smile. He looked like the calmest person she'd ever met, that of course if you didn't take into consideration the times when he turned all green and angry.  
"Good to see you again Dr. Banner as well." She replied copying his facial expression.  
"Please call me Bruce."  
"Okay, it's time we saw what you are hiding in that little brain of yours." Tony sad with a mad scientist grin that freaked Becca out.  
"What meds are you on?" Bruce asked ignoring his colleague.  
"Prochlorperazine Edisylate injection, Valproic acid and carbamazapine." She answered.  
"Hmm... makes sense the Prochlorperazine Edisylate for antiemetic and antipsychotic symptoms -after seeing her confused expression he explained- vomiting and unclear or confused thinking, auditory hallucinations and then Valproic acid is a mood stabilizer that is helpful in treating the manic or mixed phases of bipolar disorder, along with carbamazapine, another antiepileptic drug."  
"So you're saying I'm schizophrenic and bipolar?" Becca concluded. Great she was experiencing a serious illness now, it was official. She was crazy.  
"No, I'm saying you're experiencing the symptoms of that. The medication treats the symptoms not the affliction itself."  
"But if I have the symptoms doesn't it mean I have the disease?"  
"What you have is the memories of tens of people inside your head. You'd be crazy if you didn't react the way you do. It seems like their trying to attack the parasympathetic system and the motor activities." Bruce continued rambling and this time Tony explained.  
"He practically said they're trying to take over your body but I'm guessing you already knew that."

"Right..." Becca said filling the silence that fell over them. While Bruce was quietly rumbling about the side effects of her medication and whether they could affect whatever they were about to do to her, Tony just stared at her. He was awfully reticent and she didn't know if she hated him like this more than the other extremely talkative one.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Tony finally spoke but his gaze didn't leave her face.

"Not that I know of."

"Great, Dr. Smashy are we clear?"

"Yeah, the radiation won't affect her. But I'm still wondering how she's still sane. They must have given her something else, at Hydra I mean."

"What do you mean?" she was getting concerned now.

"Once the voices of the people whose memories you took remained in your brain, normally you should have become insane. The normal brain can't cope with so many commands at once. They must have given you something else there to keep you sane. Something quite powerful."

"That means you can't get them out?"

"It means we could fry your brain without knowing.-Stark replied.- now, shall we start?"

"Are you crazy? You just said you could fry my brain! I'm not that pleased with it but I'll take it as it is than nothing at all!" her voice was starting to raise, her calmness swiping away quickly.

"The first scan won't cause any damage. The second might. We just have to get what we want from our first try." Tony continued gesturing her towards a room on their right.

Becca looked at Dr. Banner for his approbation and once she'd got it she followed Stark into a small room with an RMI. She took off a necklace she's had since who knows when and listened to Tony's instructions carefully. Once she was inside she tried to focus on Bruce's voice who was talking on a microphone so she could hear him. He started asking simple questions like what was her name, where she was now but the more their conversation progressed his questions were becoming more and more difficult. She was unable to answer most of them. The point was for them to see how her brain functions when she tries to access some of her past memories. As the interrogatory continued the twins joined them. They came to see if she was fine and decided to stay next to Stark and Banner while they were asking the questions. Bruce asked about her family, her parents, if she had any brothers or sisters but she couldn't reply. Tears started watering her eyes, she wouldn't let them fall and wash her cheeks. That was not the time for it. And finally, he asked:

"Who was Jack?"

If until then, his name had been a trigger towards anger and violence, coming from Bruce made it bring out very different feelings. She didn't feel rage building up or the urge to kill someone. She felt the need to cry into someone's arm, she felt the need to mourn because she remembered something she never thought she would. She remember the name of one person she had loved. Between sobs she answered:

"Someone I loved."

They were all taken aback by her answer. They'd expect her to say she didn't remember or just get angry like she had been doing before. Instead they could clearly see she was in extreme pain. It was right there on her brain's scan. She did remember him and when she did Banner got the chance to see how the information had been freed and so did Tony. Now they knew what was the cause of all the voices remaining in her head. They were all saved up in some kind of hard ware.

"I called it!" Stark was the first one to break the silence after Becca's words and the twins just looked at him confused. They thought they were talking about Jack.

"He's talking about the chip that is installed in her brain." Bruce explained as he hurried to let Becca out.

Wanda felt the urge to look into her brother's head and see what was going in there but she stopped. She had promised herself she wouldn't be doing that anymore, although it was really tempting. His face was blank, no expression and he hadn't said a word since Becca told them all about Jack being the man she loved. She'd always been doubting her brother's feelings for the girl and right now she was hoping to find an answer to that but he looked just as startled as she did. There was no hurt there, his eyes didn't betray any additional torment. He looked as troubled as he'd always been. Maybe that was the statement she'd been looking for.

"You still with us?" Stark asked as Becca entered the laboratory while putting her necklace on.

"Yeah.." she said, her voice giving away the tears she had spilled before.

"We've discovered you have a chip inside your brain and all the information and memories you pick up are stored in there. The voices are actually other forms of artificial intelligence." Tony started explaining looking too excited by their discoveries.

"Like Ultron?" Pietro asked avoiding Becca's eyes.

"Exactly!" the billionaire replied.

"So they've used the scepter on me?"

"Most likely. But there must be something about your body and it's ability to shapeshift that kept you alive. That kind of operation should have killed you." Bruce continued.

"Okay, can I go now?- she asked defeated- I mean if there isn't some other kind o test that I must take?"

"Well we'll first have to come up with a theory and than we'll start the real digging up." Tony said, his excitement not leaving his voice.

"When you say digging up you don't mean actual digging up, right? Nobody is going to cut though her brain?" Wanda asked.

"No, we won't cut her open just for research. If we need to do it when we take it out we'll do it then. But that is a last resort, I know you don't feel comfortable with that." Bruce smiled towards Becca but she couldn't bring herself to reply.

"Seeing you don't need me now I'll just go and rest a little." she said turning her back on them and heading towards the elevator.

She heard someone come in after her and she'd expected it to be Pietro. After all he was the one with superspeed but she found his twin next to her.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked in a kind voice.

"I'll just try to take a nap." she said looking away.

"I know, but I was thinking you'd be feeling better if you had someone sit there with you. I know you don't remember me but we are best friends. Despite you forgetting all the things you've done for me, I haven't. And I know that in moments like this you just need to have someone stand by you, not to talk, just to have a shoulder to cry on."

Becca just hugged her and mumbled into her ear a soft 'Thank you' as the tears started running down her face. She wasn't supposed to get attached but all this people showed her was nothing but kindness and she was so lonely and afraid that she couldn't refuse them. She was truly lost and they were her only way of finding herself back. Even if that meant starting to trust them. She would at least try.

* * *

 **Here ends Chapter 7. So I began explaining a little what's really going on inside Becca's mind, there is way more to follow and I would acutally love to hear what you guys think so far.**

 **Thank you for reading, following it and especially for adding to your favorites! It really makes my day better each time I get an email telling me that! :)**


	9. Ignorance is not always a bliss

**Ignorance is not always a bliss**

 _"After this I can't let you stay.- Pietro breathed heavily after their lips finally parted- I have to know that you are safe."  
"If I stay here you'll be able to make sure of that." Becca wished for nothing more than to leave that place but she wasn't going to do it on her own. She wanted him and Wanda to go with her. But they couldn't. That small gate was closing and Wanda was with Strucker. Even Pietro couldn't take her and get back in time for all of them to leave.  
"Cham, I'll take you by force if needed." he was determined to do so. He knew what was best for her and he was prepared to ignore his personal wishes to ensure her freedom.  
"It's too late. We can't go now. If we do they'll catch and kill you. And I won't be able to leave if I see you down. I just couldn't. Just promise me you'll help me remember." the words came out in a whisper, only for his ears to hear.  
"Cham.." he started but she cut him off.  
"No, listen! They are going to erase my memories and they'll try to erase me but don't you let them! Bring me back! I know you can, don't let me become their soulless puppet!" the desperation in her voice broke his heart.  
"I promise you, I won't let them erase you." he murmured and kissed her again.  
"How long do you think we have left?" she asked after their lips parted once again, clearly referring to Strucker coming to find them.  
"I don't know, but he'll want to get the job done before the sun rises."  
"Don't be a total douche when we'll meet again for the first time." Pietro chuckled and the corner of her lips raised at the sound of his laughter. He had one of the most beautiful and sincere laugh.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." he said lifting her head up to see her face.  
"Shall I remember how you stumbled on me and insulted me for being slow like an old lady?" His laughter was prolonged by the memory and she couldn't stop staring at him. Right then she realized how rare was that picture in front of her. And what actually hurt her was that she won't remember that.  
"It wasn't like that?" he tried defending himself.  
"Oh really? Then how was it?"  
"I'm pretty sure you tripped me on purpose." and as the words left his mouth, a loud laughter came from the girl in front of him. And he was just staring at her in complete amazement. How come he hasn't seen how beautiful she was earlier?_

* * *

The dreams were occurring so often now that Pietro starting envying Becca's ability to just forget. Although you couldn't really call it an ability, the memories have been take against her will but still, there were a few benefits. She could have a fresh start, not remembering all the torture and pain she'd experienced, he wished he got that chance. The chance of a new start with that was not an option, so he just got up from his bed and started his morning routine which consisted in taking a shower, changing, eating breakfast and then going to training. He still had a lot to recover since Sokovia but he felt like he was getting closer to his normal speed and endurance. And if he kept on going like this he could easily set new records. He would just concentrate on that now.

Once he entered the kitchen he was faced with something he didn't expect. There was Becca and she saw him, that meant he couldn't make a run for it. They haven't really talked since three days ago when he and Wanda went in Stark's lab to see how she was doing and they found out about Jack. It wasn't that he was ignoring her or that he had any hard feelings, it was just kind of uncomfortable due to his latest dreams. Which were memories in fact. And he didn't know if that was better or worse. Plus they were always too busy to actually sit down and bond. When he wasn't training she was having one of her appointments with Fury or Stark and Banner or she was just spending time with Wanda. And yeah, maybe he could have interfered and spend time with both of them, like they used to back in the day, but he just felt uncomfortable. Most of the times they were doing girl stuff, like going out shopping, because Becca had no clothes of her own, or watching some romantic movie. So he wasn't exactly ignoring her.

"Morning, bestie!" she was the first one to talk. She was feeling better now, she was starting to learn to live with the fact that she had killed the man she loved, or so she seemed. She had always been better at hiding her emotions than he was.

"Good morning. What are you doing up so early?" he asked as he started making himself some sandwiches.

"Well Fury is not that thrilled that Stark started looking through my brain and said we should have an early appointment before he ruins something in there." she said while eating her milk and cereals.

"Couldn't he just tell him to quit it?" Pietro used his superspeed to make himself 5 sandwiches and was now standing at the table across from her.

"Have you met Stark?"

Pietro smirked in response and took a huge bite before he raised his eyes just to meet hers. She was staring at him. Those beautiful, big, green eyes were fixated on him and he couldn't brake the eye contact.

"What happened between us?" she asked taking him by surprise although he did manage not to choke with his food. And that of course only because he had swallowed before she put the question.

"What do you mean?" Pietro decided acting all innocent was the best way to go about it.

"You told me we were best friends and Wanda has been telling me this amazing stories with lots of crazy stuff we did together and you barely talk to me. Have I done something to upset you? You know, like before my memories had been erased again."

"No, I just figured you were kind of busy with all the 'trying to bring my memories back' thingy so I didn't want to disturb you." He hoped the excuse didn't sound out loud as pathetic as it sounded in his own head.

"It's just that you act weird sometimes and I thought something else happened."

Now she got all his attention. What was she referring to when she called him weird? He raised one of his eyebrows in confusion, gesturing her to continue her idea.

"It's silly.." she shrugged.

"You're the silliest person I have ever met, of course it's silly. But that shouldn't keep you from saying it to me. You've told me worse."

"Worse?"

"Yeah, like the first time you've tried to tell me you'd been in love with me you sounded really pathetic." he smirked and she choked looking at him in disbelief.

"Please tell me this is another one of your bad jokes."

"Common, admit it. You feel attracted to me. There's no shame in it..." his smirk grew wider and Becca was beginning to feel more insecure.

"This is not funny."

"This is not me being funny. This is me making you admit the truth."

"And what is that?" she asked beginning to feel a little more confident.

"That you cannot deny the attraction you're feeling towards me. It's okay, it's natural. You don't have to worry about it."

Before she could think of a better come back Wanda entered the room and she thanked God for it. She was going to be her salvation.

"Wanda, can I ask you something? But I want you to be honest about it and sincere." Wanda was getting worried, it looked like something serious.

"Sure. You can count on to tell you the truth."

"Was there something romantically between me and your brother?"

Pietro stared at her in bewilderment. He didn't think his mockery would go that far. But now he was getting worried, what was his sister going to say?

"Well...now that you ask, and that I think better about it, there were..- as she tried recollecting memories of the two together she noticed her brother, signaling behind Becca's back to shut it, which just made her more motivated to continue, although she couldn't exaggerate, she had promised to tell her friend the truth- a few moments that I can think of when I doubted your friendship being platonic."

Both Becca and Pietro were surprised by her answer. Becca had expected her to laugh at the thought and reassure her there was nothing there whle Pietro was pretty sure his sister would listen to him.

"What?" the girl in question asked.

"For example during training sessions the two of you were too touchy for just some fighting learning thinness or when we were having launch and you would just pass around food from one another, like the olives which Pietro despises and you love and you would just switch them around without even talking about it, you would just do it and go on like it wasn't a big deal or when..."

"I think we got the point..." Pietro interrupted turning the girls attention towards him while he stuck another sandwich in his mouth.

"So I was right.." Becca said, happy to win the argument.

"Not really.. Those are just silly stuff we would do but nothing really happened, the thought never occurred to either of us."

"What is all this about?" Wanda asked looking suspicious at the two of them.

"Cham here thinks we had a think going so she could explain the undeniable attraction she'd been feeling towards me since we met. She just can't face it that it was one sided and she's making stuff up." Pietro continued mocking the girl.

"You're being a douche!" Becca said, wishing she could have come up with a more insulting word. But it seemed like it had affected him because his stupid smirk fell from his face and he just stared at her.

"I'm sorry." he apologized and took off before any of the girls got the chance to say anything else.

* * *

"He's acting weirder than usual lately." Wanda said rewinding their conversations in the past few days.

"Don't tell me I've broken him. " Becca joked but she was met with a serious face from her friend.

"It wouldn't be the first time..." Wanda didn't blame her, it was just the truth.

"What?" She couldn't have done that, right? They were best friends.

"When you were taken and placed on the other side of the World we were both crushed. But his heart was in more pain than mine, it weighted more."

"Why?" She hated herself for not being able to say something other than monosyllabic words but she couldn't think of any other ones suitable to express what she was feeling. Those two really loved her and she was sure she had loved them both. She hated Hydra even more now for taking that memory from her.

"Before they erased your memory the second time, after you remembered Natasha and Clint you two had a moment. You made him promise he won't let them turn you into a brain washed solider and that he would always remember you who you really are."

"And he felt like he'd let me down. I had no idea I had put him through so much. " she was feeling guilty, he didn't deserve that.

"At first I thought he was in love with you but then he told me of that conversation and I understood. I know my brother can be very annoying and insensible at times but when he does love someone there's no going back for him. He'd do anything to protect the ones he cares about. And you're lucky enough to fit in that category. If you need help he'll offer it to you. You might not see it because of all the mockery but he cares for you and he's doing his best to keep his promise. He can't show that because he's afraid he'll lose you again."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading/following or adding my story to your favorites! :)**

 **This is the end of Chapter 8 and feel free to tell me what you think. Due to the lack of feedback I'm having second thoghts and I'm not sure if I should continue as I planned or cut it short and write two-three more chapters. So, hearing from you guys would actually help clear this thing out.**


	10. Never make promises when you're happy

Becca was trying hard to shook off the feeling she'd gathered after her talk with Wanda. She had been judging Pietro and with no real justification, there was the obvious mockery but that wasn't a good enough reason to open old wounds. He actually cared about her well being and although she hadn't hurt him intentionally when she was taken she might have done it now. After she'd finish her appointment with Fury she would go and apologize, that was settled. She took a permanent marker out and wrote on her hand: apologize to Pietro; just in case she would forget or she'd suffer from a temporary amnesia, it wouldn't be the first time.

She entered Fury's office and he was waiting for her with a whole group of five doctors. At the sight of them she felt uncomfortable and she suddenly wished she could just ran out at Pietro's speed. She could sense what was going to happen just from the sights they were all throwing her.

"Ms Thompson, we've been waiting for you." the director would always address her formally when they were having company, otherwise he seemed to try and fit the post of a father figure but the more he tried, the more she hated him for it. She didn't remember her father because of him.

"I've gathered." a bitter taste filled her mouth as the words got out. She didn't want to be there, the atmosphere was heating up and she started feeling like a prisoner.

"We believe we have found a way to bring all your memories back..." Fury started but before he got the chance to explain the young girl interrupted.

"Let me guess, it involves cutting." her cold tone was back as she threw a quick look at the scientists who were already examining her from across the room. She felt the need to cover herself or hide from their hungry eyes. The glares weren't lustful or in any way sexual but eager to find to discover all there was to know about her abilities.

"As Mr. Stark and.."

"Tony, Mr. Stark was his father." Becca didn't really care how one would call the Iron Man, she just felt the need to say as many sarcastic words as possible, it helped her ease the tension. And the more she'd do it, the more she'd understand why Tony himself used it.

"and Dr. Banner- Fury pretended she hadn't interrupted him again- recently discovered, there is a chip inside your frontal cortex and these magnificent scientists have come up with a way of freeing all that information and taking it out."

"You don't have to be a genius to do that. The problem is if I'll be alive after they've done it or if my brain will function properly." She crossed her arms looking spiteful at the doctors who seemed way to young to actually know what they were doing. Although Stark looked like a mad person, she trusted him more than those guys. At least he was smart and actually cared if she came out alive.

"You don't think I'd put you through a surgery like this if I didn't believe this people were capable of fixing you, do you?"

"Being around all this med crap lately, it was inevitable for me to pick up a few things, needless to say I have at least one of them in my head- she said pointing towards the doctors- and I am pretty sure this memory thing is way more complicated than that. The hippocampus and the frontal cortex are just taking the final decisions, the memory is gathered from all the regions of the brain. It's not some simple extraction surgery! They can easily mess me up!" her pitch was getting higher and the adrenaline was pumping throw her veins, ready to take her out of that room at any time.

"Look, I understand you've developed a very well founded fear and you are not happy to hear about this but you could finally remember your family and your life before Shield or Hydra." Fury was coming on too strong and she feared he would force her into this operation but before she got to say another defensive argument Stark and Banner entered the office, banging the door loudly.

"Don't you touch her!" Tony said pointing his finger towards the director threateningly.

Becca sighted in relieve at the sight of the two. Most of her last days she had spent in their company and she'd learned they were dedicated to her cause and the only reason for doing so was their curiosity and maybe benevolence coming from Bruce, which she surprisingly didn't mind. She didn't expect to do all they did for love, she didn't expect it from anyone. But to them, in some weird way she wasn't just some horrifying abnormality. No, to them she was representing another part of the beautiful unknown. They were fascinated by her abilities, not afraid and they genuinely wished to help her. And that was all she needed to accept their hand. She felt safer and more relaxed with them.

"Stark, I told you to keep your nose out of this!" the director's angry voice took Becca by surprise.

"You also told us she'd kill us if we knew more about her and yet here she was in all this days, coming willingly to my lab."

"She did actually tried to kill you the first time you met, with all the Jack incident and you didn't give her much of a choice when you picked her up from training with Rogers either." Bruce muttered, more to himself but was heard by his friend who turned his head just to say:

"On which side are you on again?"

"Why shouldn't they touch me?" Becca ignored their small whispered conversation and looked at the man confused and slightly afraid. She couldn't help but wonder if her old self was as scared as she was most of the time.

"If you take the chip out, some kind of virus from within it will unleash and take over. We don't know yet what it is but if you do try to do that she's as good as dead." Tony addressed the answer towards Fury, eyeing could tell that Fury hadn't known that because his eyes widened in shock and it took him a few seconds before he registered the information and could reply.

"So you're saying you know more about the matters of the anatomical structure of the brain than 5 of the best doctors in the world?"

"No, I'm saying I know more about monolithic integrated circuits then they do and I have Bruce to fill in the blanks that are related to how the brain works."

"You're telling me a nuclear physicist knows more about the nervous system than these neurologists here?" Fury pointed out towards the group of doctors who were beginning to feel uncomfortable. Becca smirked after realizing that, they finally knew how she felt.

"Actually I'm saying that a nuclear physicist who is currently possessing a mind so brilliant that it cannot be measured on any known intelligence test and a guy with a Ph.D.s in physics and electrical engineering who graduated MIT with two master's degrees by age of 19 know more about how to fix this girl's brain than they do."

If there was something Tony was better at than engineering, it was certainly intimidating people. Although Becca was sure the doctors had to be at least a bit smart, in comparison to Stark they seemed like high school freshmen. All standing in a tight corner, afraid to say something. No mater how much Fury wished to prove Stark wrong he knew Beatrice's life came first and if Tony was the one who could help her, so be it. He wouldn't stay in his way but there was no way he would let the mad scientist take control over the situation. He would make sure they checked in with him before any type of surgical intervention or tests.

Although it had been fun to watch how Stark practically won the room with his silver tongue, Becca still felt uneasy and distressed and before she would have another one of her crazy pants episodes she decided to get out of the room. Slowly she moved backwards as Fury started discussing the terms of a possible agreement related to her future, and opened the door gently. She took her right foot out first, quickly followed by the left and once she'd closed the door she started running like her life depended on it. She took a glance back to see if someone saw that she'd gone missing and if they'd be following her when she hit something hard and massive. She lost her equilibrium and was sure she was about to hit the floor when two hands caught her by her arms and raised her on her feet gently. It all felt like a very real deja vu and in that moment she realized it was Pietro into whom she'd stumbled and in the next that her palms were right-side-up and the writing on them was visible.

"Apologies to Pietro?" the silver man read out loud looking confused at the girl in front of him.

"Yeah, I wrote it down so I would remember to do that when I get out of Fury's office." she explained sheepishly and put her hands down once he'd freed them.

"Are there any side effects to the meds your taking? Short memory loss?" he asked, concern in his eyes. Becca looked at him in disbelief, he was one of the most curious persons she's ever met, right after Stark, and after seeing that written on her hands all he cared to ask was how her memory was.

"It's nothing. It usually goes away in a few minutes. And I only forget details. I wanted to talk to you as soon as possible so I wrote it down to make sure I'll go looking for you to say I'm sorry and on my way to finding you I would surely have remembered." she started rambling.

"Sorry for what?" the man's blue eyes were staring at her baffled.

"Well... I didn't have enough time to come and look after you." she replied and watched as one of the most innocent and sincere smiles she'd ever seen appeared on the Sokovian's face.

"You are the one who stumbled over me." he replied going back to his arrogant self.

"I'm pretty sure you tripped me intentionally." she mocked him but instead of another one of his smiles his expression went blank. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just realized that's exactly how we first met. Like the very first time." he said looking straight into her green eyes.

"I stumbled over you?" she asked.

"It was actually the other way around. And when you'd said I was the one who hit you I replied just like you did know saying you tripped me." he chuckled.

"It's good that we're keeping the tradition alive...Oh, I remember! -she exclaimed and continued before he got the chance to ask- I wanted to apologize for calling you a douche this morning, it obviously touched a chord and that wasn't my intension. I didn't want to insult or open any old wounds. I'm sorry."

"What did Wanda say?" he asked not aknowledging her apology.

"Yes Cham, I forgive you. I understand you couldn't have known, there is no problem..." Becca hummed implying he was supposed to have said that.

"I was never upset on you, there was nothing to forgive." he smiled down to her as she mentioned her nickname, it proved she'd paid some attention to all he'd been saying to her. "But what did Wanda tell you?" there was no way he would have dropped it.

Becca rolled her eyes and finally replied: "She'd told me about the promise you made me before my memory was erased the second time. That you'd always help me remember who I am. And I'm sorry about too, I shouldn't have made you do that. I shouldn't have placed such a heavy responsibility on your shoulders."

"And miss all those opportunities to mock you? I think not.." he responded ironically. For moments like this he kept his promise. Moments when it seemed like she was the same girl he'd first met down that hallway. No matter how much Strucker had tried to, he didn't succeed in erasing her and to think he had a small part in making sure that didn't happen, was worth all those other painful times when he felt like loosing her. That promise had been the worst and best thing that has ever happened to him.

* * *

 **So this was chapter 9! I want to send some very special thanks to BloodyAvenger21, thank you for your review, now although it was just one person who told me to keep going, it was enough encouragement for me! Thank you a lot and I hope the way I'm going to develop the plot later on won't disappoint you. I'm planning on having a happy ending but still, you never know... And thank you all for reading/following and adding it to your favorites list! Feel free to review at any time and to say anything good or bad; there's no way I'm turning my back on this fanfiction now so you can bring it on!**


	11. And never take decisions when angry

**Although usually I don't answer to reviews here, I think that I should do it now so I'm sure this is clear.**

 **Lutfie Yes, she can change her appearance, she had already done that in the beginning when she became Rachel Heart and took the plane to Sokovia, I wasn't that clear then because I wanted to keep the mystery of her powers as long as I could. She has total control over the shapeshifting part of her abilities but things get tricky when it comes to taking someone's memory. She can touch a person without taking them but if she wants to do it there's no way she can separate the memories and take only the information she wishes or needs. And once she'd done that there is no going back, it remains stuck in her head. And yes, she is going to be using her powers more in the future. This is just the beginning of the story I have in mind. This is where Becca discovers herself.**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing, reading, following and adding this to your favorites! Means a lot! Also, if you have any other questions about Becca or the plot I would be happy to answer, of course, as long as it doesn't include spoilers, in that case I couldn't say much.**

* * *

 **And never take decisions when angry**

Their little moment had been quickly interrupted by a loud voice calling her name. A look of panick settled on her face and it was noticed by Pietro despite her attempts to hide it.  
"Wanna get out from here?" Becca spoke, hoping he won't question her motives just yet and she was thankful when he'd answered:  
"I thought you'd never ask!" He smirked picking her up and vanishing.  
Due to the high speed she felt the need to close her eyes and when she'd finally opened them she realized they were once again on the rooftop only this time they were closer to the edge making her nervous. She clung to his shirt, not being able to let go of him.  
"What's with you and high places?" She managed to ask with her resting on his chest, refusing to look down.  
"I just love it when you have your hands all over me." He joked, looking at the brown haired girl with an arrogant smile.  
Normally she would have punched him but she couldn't bring herself to do that. The height was terrifying her so settled for a threat: "If you won't take me far away from the edge I will get inside your head and find out your darkest secrets."  
In the next second she was standing on solid ground in the middle of the rooftop, far away from the edge. Pietro was standing in front of her, careful not to touch her but still close enough to easily do so.

"Wow, didn't think that'd work." she exhaled, happy to be far away from the verge of the building.

After hearing her voice, Pietro let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "For a second there I thought I lost you."

"I've spent the last few days with Stark, you're gonna have to try a little bit harder than that if you want to really push my buttons." Becca replied smirking. She couldn't explain why, but she felt at ease around him. Although he was constantly mocking her, which sometimes annoyed her, in the same time he had this calming effect on her. Those little jokes they were having actually helped her lose some of the focus on her past, and actually live for chance.

"Is that a challenge, Cham?" he smirked raising both of his eyebrows.

"And I thought I could get really competitive."

"Oh, you have no idea..." he smiled remembering some of their older quarrels due to their stubbornness.

"Friday, can you locate Ms. Thompson for us?" Stark asked the android as he and Banner left the office, closely followed by the director.

"Ms. Thompson is not currently located in the building, sir." the electronic voice replied quickly, too quickly for their liking, it meant the girl had been gone for a while.

"Where did she go?" Fury snapped.

"I am sorry sir but I do not know."

"Is she on foot?" Bruce entered the game of questioning. All of them knew the dangers Becca would be exposed to out of the Avengers Tower and they all believed she wasn't ready for it just yet.

"No, she was accompanied by Pietro Maximoff, sir."

They were all relieved to hear that she wasn't on her own and in case any triggers were activated there was someone to bring her back. But they were still pissed off due to her leaving without announcing them. She wasn't their prisoner and yet neither of them were pleased to see her leave at any time.

"Friday, prepare mark 43. We're flying today!"

Becca managed to convince Pietro to get out of the Avengers Tower. She needed to leave that place and why not blow off some steam? However, the Sokovian had agreed just on a quick tour of the city and they were now on top of the Statue of Liberty and there was something about that place that actually made Becca felt free. Maybe it was the wind, the sea or even the sunset, she couldn't really put her finger on it but there was something about that view in front of her eyes that made all her muscled relax. And what made it even better was Pietro shutting up. It was odd that he didn't have anything to say but she chose to enjoy the silence while it lasted.

Even if the whole going out thing was meant for Becca to relax, Pietro had to admit that he needed it just as much. Between the dreams he'd been having about his past with his best friend and about the tons of experiments he'd been through, there hadn't been much time for actual sleep. And the lack of rest wasn't one of the best things for his actual state. He wasn't healed completely, the scars were still there and he could feel that something wasn't just right with his body. But he knew where the real problem came from. And maybe some taste of freedom was the perfect thing he'd needed. Maybe those few moments of peace and quiet, enjoying just the sound of the distant waves hitting the shore and the low chatter of the people in the background were all he lacked.

"You're awfully quiet. Something wrong?" Becca couldn't believe she was the one to break the silence.

"Just thinking..." he replied still absent.

"Wow, didn't know it was that bad. Look I know a very good psychologist and even a psychiatrist, I know how it sounds but there's no shame in it. If you need help don't hesitate asking." She looked at him serious trying hard not to break character and laugh.

However, Pietro couldn't do the same thing and his smile prevented him from trying to play along.

"A good psychiatrist you say?" He smirked.

"The best!" She replied smiling. This was the closest Becca got to a friendship in the past year..or what she thought had been a year. There was no way of keeping track of the time while she'd been in England but she'd assume it had been a year because she couldn't come to terms with the fact that her memories were fewer than that. She had full lifetimes information inside her head and to think that what belonged to her was less than 12 months was unthinkable.

"You think you can hook us up?" He asked continuing her game.

"I'll do my best."

"Well isn't that sweet?!" a voice made itself heard from behind them. At first Becca was sure it had been just in her head but after seeing Pietro turning around she realized it had been real. "I'm sorry to interrupt your date but Miss Schizophrenia here has a very important doctor appointment" Iron Man landed in front of the two, taking his iron mask off.

"I've had enough doctor time today." Becca practically hissed before Pietro got the chance to comment on Stark's choice of nickname. It infuriated him to see how the billionaire treated his friend and he remembered what she'd said about Tony pushing her buttons back in the roof.

"Look Becca, I can call you Becca right? -Stark asked, careful not to anger the girl even more. He knew it was a sensible subject- we won't be cutting anything. We just have to prove Fury wrong so he'll keep his crazy doctors away from you."

Stark's good choice of words relaxed the girl a little bit and she'd agreed to return to the tower. She assured Pietro that she was going to be alright and that it was her choice to go back, although she wasn't that sure about it. She was too afraid to return but she needed him to believe in her.

"Okay, we'll meet you there." Pietro said to Stark and took Becca before he could object. As the reached the tower, Quicksilver started slowing down.  
"Are you sure you're up for this?" Pietro looked at the girl to see if she was lying when saying she was ready.  
"Stark said I just have to be there to prove Fury is wrong about the surgery. They're not going to touch me or anything." Becca was trying to calm herself down and if she made him believe she was confident about it, maybe she could lie to herself as well.

She was no inside the same lab she'd been with Banner and Stark the first time she had her brain scan, only this time they were accompanied by Fury and his team of doctors as well. Bruce was showing them the scans with the microchip and while the scientists were starring with their jaws dropped, the director just listened carefully, not looking too surprised about their discovery. That made Becca have second doubts. He was the man she wanted to kill, he must have known that. Maybe this was his way of getting rid of her. Lure her in and than kill her on the OR table. No one would suspect a thing. The mere thought infuriated the girl. She could kill him now, he was of no use to her now. Bruce and Stark seemed like they knew better what was going inside her head anyway. But what if they wouldn't help her after doing that? They all just started trusting her? She couldn't risk that benefit just yet. Wait, was this her thinking? Or someone else's? She had a few days in which she believe it had been only her in control but that happened before. She had been sure that nothing was wrong and the next thing she knows is that actually one of the voices took over. But what if she was one of the voices? What if the real her wasn't her?

"Okay, this is too much. Just stop thinking crap and let them do their job." she said inside her head, hoping it would silence the stupid thoughts that occurred.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Who am I? Who are you?"

"Oh crap!" she finally spoke aloud after realizing the voices were back. There had been a couple of quiet days but it looked like they were over. What she couldn't understand is why now? Or how? Weren't the drugs working anymore.

"Something wrong?" Bruce asked looking at the girl with concern.

"Nothing, I just hate all this situation." she excused herself, hoping it would be good enough for them. And so it seemed to be.

"Okay, now it's time for our last argument. Becca can you please come a little closer." Dr. Banner said, waking Becca up from her daydreaming once again.

"Why?" she asked puzzled looking at him but then she saw the bistoury and she quickly took a step back. "You said no cutting!" she screamed pointing towards Stark.

"It's not gonna hurt. If you want we can anesthetize you." Banner tried reassuring her.

"Oh yeah, right. I'm gonna let you make me unconscious so you could cut me up in pieces without me disturbing you!" she cried out getting hysterical.

"What's wrong? We just need a skin sample, it wouldn't be the first time we've done it." Bruce tried reasoning with her but there was no use

Fury attempted to say something to cool things down but just that made her even angrier.

"You! This is all your fault! You're gonna pay for what you did to me and the others, you hear me?! You're gonna pay for what you did!" she screamed one last time before she blurted out on the door.

And so she started running again, only this time she was careful enough not to stumble into anyone else. She couldn't be there anymore. It was as clear as day that Fury wanted to end her and close that chapter. He wanted to be sure that no one else found out what he'd done and she was the only survivor. She was the last witness to his crimes still standing and it wouldn't be long till he decided it was time for her to stop breathing. But she won't let him make that call because she was going to strike first. There would be no more waiting, it was time she took matters into her own hands.

And with that last thought she closed the door behind her. She stopped running and blend in the new yorkers crowd.


	12. Drinking and running

**Drinking and running**

"What did you do?" Stark asked looking at Fury carefully.

"I don't think we should be blaming each other. That won't help." Rogers said trying to remediate the situation as much as he could.

"But he did something. The girl was fine and he just appeared saying she must have the surgery and she panics and runs. Twice! " Tony ignored the captain and focused all his attention on the director.

"She has to get rid of the chip and fast! If she doesn't the virus is set free." Fury finally explained.

"If you do that you will free the virus anyway! You can't operate it just like that!" Stark went on.

"If we erase it then the virus won't exist anymore. "

"Erase it? But there are all her memories! You'll be practically erasing her!" Bruce interfered and his comment attracted everyone's attention, including the twins' who had been sitting in a corner quietly.

"Not the new memories." The director replied.

Every one was baffled by the discovery, including Natasha who up until now had been up to date with all there was to know.

"That's not your choice to make!" Wanda surprised everybody with her intervention.

"Wouldn't it be possible to save the data stored in the microchip on another hardware and then erase the chip inside her brain? So Miss Thompson could have access to it later?" Vision suggested.

"The virus would still be there." Stark answered.

"Yes, but it wouldn't be inside her head. It could not damage her. She could read or see as much as she can until the hardware is attacked." The Android continued.

"That might work..." Tony said proud of Vision.

"Until we can think about that we should concentrate on finding her. She could be in danger." Rogers said.

"The only ones in danger are the people she encounters. She is a true killing machine. We have to find her for public safety. " Natasha corrected Steve.

"Pietro, you two were close. Do you have any idea where she went?" Rogers asked the silent Sokovian.

"I might have an idea... what books have you given her?" Pietro asked the director who had been silenced by his sister earlier.

"The last ones I brought her were from the list you gave me."

"Yeah but has she read them?"

"List? Why would you give her a reading list?" Stark looked puzzled at the speedster.

"She gave me a list, before her memory was erased, of books she has to read. Her favorites." Pietro replied quickly but returned his attention to Fury.

"I believe last time she was reading 'Ten little niggers' by Agatha Christie. "

"You gave a schizophrenic a book about killing 10 people without being caught?" Tony looked at them in disbelief.

"She's not a schizophrenic!" Fury snapped startling everyone.

While they were continuing the conversation fighting over whose fault it is and how Fury's experiment was going to damage her brain even further, Natasha snook off and went into Becca's room to look for any clues about her current location. A few moments later she entered the living room where the rest of the Avengers were, holding a book in her hand.

"Hey Speedy, I might have an idea where we can find her. Care to give me a ride?" Romanoff said waving Bret Easton Ellis' book 'American psycho'.

"You must be kidding me? Are all the books on the list about serial killers?" Stark exclaimed raising his hands in sign of desperation. "Why didn't you just give her a manual: 'How to kill and not get caught in ten easy steps' ?!"

"It's gonna take a while." Pietro exhaled starting to walk in her direction, ignoring Stark.

"Well that's why you're joining me. We should find her in an hour tops with your speed."

She didn't need to say it twice. In the next second they were both outside in New York heading towards the closest nightclubs they could find.

* * *

Becca never considered Patrick Bateman to be one of her favorite characters or a role model for that matter. In fact, since she could remember, which was not that long, she'd been struggling to become anything but him. And yet here she was on a Friday night in a club with music that made your ears bleed, sweaty people dancing or at least that's what they called the crazy jumping around and rubbing on each other and of course the obvious amount of cocaine.

She was drinking her third glass of whiskey when a short and fat man, looking more like a huge tomato with his cheeks flushed approached her. When you're thinking about a dealer you have in mind the image of a young skinny hippie with dark circles around his eyes and a hoodie on, not a bold man with a dark mustache in a white and too tight for his 100 kilos white costume.

"I've got pretty things for a pretty lady." He smiled devilishly at the girl.

"And I've got no money for it. Sorry." She tried getting rid of him. Of course she wanted to try, she was drinking all that alcohol to forget for a second all the crap she was facing and cocaine would have worked even better but she had no money on her. The drinks have been on the house. The bartender was a really nice guy.

"I'm not selling, just looking for someone to share it with." he continued, his sly smile never leaving his red flushed face.

"What do you want?" she asked suspicious, she might have been a little dizzy but she wasn't stupid.

"Someone to listen to me while I'm complaining about my bad day..."

Becca didn't believe him for a second but even if he did try something she would be more than just able to protect herself and the tomato would definitely lose the ability to ever have any children. She smirked and replied: "If I'm stoned while you're doing it it's fine by me."

* * *

It was the fifth place they entered and Pietro started loosing hope. They were looking for her on the premises that she wouldn't have shape shifted but now the possibility started to seem more likely. Yet, he decided to go and look around and hope for the best. Natasha went to check in the bathrooms just in case, even if Pietro told her there was no use for her to look into the men's room she went for it anyway.

"A girl comes to a dump like this for two reasons only: to get drunk and have sex with some creepy guy that she wouldn't recognize in the morning or to get stoned. I'm checking both restrooms just in case." She had said winking after first entering that place. Pietro didn't like any of the two choices and he wished that once they find Becca he could prove Natasha wrong.

The Sokovian went to ask the bartender and find out if he saw her. He didn't feel like going and checking to see if each girl with the same hair color and height was her, it was getting depressing to believe he found her just to discover later that in fact it was just another stranger.

"Have you seen a brown haired girl with green eyes, this tall -he gestured showing her actual height while continuing to talk- in her twenties, dressed with a black top and blue jeans?"

"You're talking about the hot chick with a little accent?" The bartender asked smirking at the thought of the girl.

"Yeah, that one." They knew Becca wasn't American, the problem was that they had no idea where she came from but she learned English and spoke it like a native. At the mention of her accent Pietro realized she must have been drinking because he knew that after she was getting a little dizzy she would start talking with her original accent. They would drink on the days they had no missions in the hope that they could identify her language and maybe they'd get a lead on where she came from but they never really got to that.

"She went with a guy in the VIP section. He was a dealer, you might wanna hurry up if you wanna catch her. That guy usually goes home with them after they're completely stoned. "

Pietro gestured a quick thank you and headed towards the direction he'd been shown. "Great, Natasha was right about both things. I can't believe Cham would do something so stupid. What did Fury do to her?" Pietro thought to himself as he continued his way. He entered the VIP using his speed so he won't have any problems with the guy from the entrance and started looking for her. He was thinking seriously about killing that guy before heading back to the tower if he had laid a finger on her.

When he finally found her she was sitting on a man's lap and after a second glance at him, Pietro figured she must have been already drunk when she'd agreed to go with him. She was laughing quite uncontrollable and he realized she was high whereas the guy seemed quite awake as his hands went all over her body. Yeah, he was definitely going to kill him.

When Becca saw Pietro approaching them, a wide and more natural smile covered her face, showing she was pleased to see him.

"Pietro! I'm so happy to see you, you managed to escape! she said standing up and startling him by kissing him. Her hands were around his neck keeping him closer while his fell on her waist.

He broke the kiss, still stunned by her action when he heard the man saying with a sly smile:

"Please continue, I don't mind sharing."

"Well I do." Quicksilver said and using his abilities he slammed the man's head to the table multiple times before he went completely unconscious. While he'd been too busy with him, he didn't notice Natasha standing beside them and Becca excusing herself.

"Please don't tell Jack! It's not what it looks like!" She started, clearly referring to the kiss she'd given Pietro that apparently Nat had witnessed.

"Jack?" Natasha asked looking at the girl in disbelief. She must have remembered something but not everything. From what the agent figured, the girl didn't know much about her previous relationship with the boy but now she seemed to remember a few things.

"I love him. I do, but things changed. I don't know exactly how or why but...when I saw Pietro now I was overwhelmed by feelings, I didn't know I'd ever see him again. And how did you escape? Is Wanda with you?" She started rumbling confusing both of her friends.

"What are you talking about?" Pietro asked looking at her in bewilderment for the second time in that evening.

"Well I left from Hydra before they were going to erase my memory again, you remember right? I agreed to escape then, just because you told me you'll go and take Wanda and come after me." She said obviously confusing him. " what happened cheetah? You're brain is even slower than usually. " she mocked him. Natasha was just observing their conversation without interfering. She felt like things were about to get interesting.

"What did we discuss then exactly?" He asked surprised by her using his nickname. She used to call him that while they were back at Hydra, more specifically before the kiss happened because after that she forgot all about it and he didn't insist on her calling him that anymore. It made it feel fake plus that it was a constant reminder of their first kiss.

"Well you told me to leave after I saw Nat and Clint so Strucker won't erase my memory again and I told you I couldn't leave without you and Wanda and you continued on persuading me to leave and after I said that I couldn't leave my cheetah behind you kissed me and I kissed you back. And then you told me that you had to make sure I was safe so you got me out and told me you and Wanda were coming. We kissed again and you left." She explained, talking really fast without taking any breaths and Pietro didn't know which was worst, that she remembered all that, that she had forgotten all the rest or that her mind was playing tricks on her mixing her memories. It seemed like the drug really affected her.

"Okay, we'll clear all that later, now we have to get back to the tower. Fury was very specific when he told us to bring her right back as soon as we find her." Natasha finally said something remembering Pietro of her presence. There was going to be a lot of explaining to do but before he could agree, Becca started screaming hysterically.

"Please don't tell me you're working for him now, he wants to kill me. Pietro please don't take me to him. Don't put me through all that again. Don't! If you love me even a little bit you wouldn't do that to me. Please!" Her tears started running down her cheeks, her eyes were greener than he'd ever seen them and his heart broke at hearing her cry and seeing her so scared.

He hugged her whispering into her ear that everything was going to be alright and that he won't take her to Fury. The sobs started fading away slowly and he took it as a signal to go. He gestured to Natasha it was time for them to go and then he picked Becca up.

Although she had no idea where Pietro was taking them she followed without saying anything else. On their way out she stopped by the bar and said:

"Someone should check on the guy who drugged my friend. " she told the barman as she pointed out towards Pietro and Becca than smiled and left.

The bartender just watched them go for a second before he reacted and sent a waiter to find the tomato man unconscious with his head resting in puddle of blood.

* * *

 **I know it took me a little longer to update this than usual but I am out of town and it was harder than I thought to find a laptop with wifi and post this. I hope you guys liked this chapter and feel free to review and tell me what you think about it. Things are going to take a wild turn in the next chapters and I hope you guys won't hate me for it...**

 **Anyway, thanks a lot for all the new reviews, they made my days better! Lots of thanks for all the new followers and people who added this to their favorites, it means a lot to me to see that with each chapter there are more and more people reading this. Thanks a lot and I hope I'll be hearing from you guys soon! :)**


	13. Kissses honeyed by oblivion

" **Kisses honeyed by oblivion** "- George Eliot

They all entered in an old motel and thanks to Natasha's power of seduction they got a room for free. She didn't know what was Pietro's plan yet, but she agreed that Becca wasn't in the condition to be brought back to the Avengers Tower. Pietro put Becca on the bed and told her to sleep and that he and Natasha were going to the dinner across the street to eat and that they'll bring her some take out too. She nodded quietly and mumbled what Natasha guessed was something between thank you and I love you. Pietro smiled at her as the agent never saw him before and placed a sweet kiss on her temple before the girl drifted to sleep. If at first she had doubts about Becca's story with their past, now she started loosing them. There was a thing going on between the two even if Becca didn't remember it until recently.

Once they reached the dinning she finally put the question Pietro had hoped she wouldn't. "So which part didn't actually happen?" Although he could have lied to her, he had a feeling she wouldn't believe him so he went for the truth.

"The part where I took her out. I couldn't bring myself to let her go after what she'd said about not being able to leave me and Wanda behind..." the regret in his voice was obvious and Natasha wished to comfort him but she didn't really know how. The situation wasn't the common love sad story she was used to.

They sat in one of the booths and ordered some burgers before Natasha continued her attempt at comforting the boy. She didn't really have any kind of relationship with the Maximoff twins but in situations like this she felt obliged to say something nice although her expression was cold as usual."Even if you did there is no way of knowing if things with her would have been better. At least now she has the Avengers who look after her and they are trying to help."

"Really? Than why is she so terrified of returning there? She obviously started remembering things and Fury did something to her. She wouldn't be so afraid of him if it wasn't the case..." Pietro was obviously upset and the mere thought of Fury just made it worse.

"Maybe there are some other mixed memories..maybe she hears Fury but thinks of Strucker." Romanov defended the director.

"She was never afraid of him while she had always been reticent when it came to Fury. Even back at Hydra when his name was mentioned she would shrouded. I never knew why but because of that I was never in a hurry to trust him. The only reason I didn't say anything was because she was okay with their meetings." Pietro confessed, letting his guard down enough for her to see all the rage that gathered inside him.

"So what's the plan now?" Natasha didn't ask any other questions, she found out all she needed to know.

"Really? I expected you'd be the one who runs back and Fury and gives him a full report."

"I'm not his property, Shield doesn't exist anymore so I don't have to pass on information I carry. I make my own decisions plus I owe her a debt."

"So that's your way of saying you were friends too?" Pietro asked smirking and then he ordered another burger for Becca. Natasha just smiled which seemed like a total brake of character for her and changed the subject. Pietro took it as a yes and replied to her previous question. "We'll wait until the drugs wear off and see what she's thinking. If she still doesn't want to return at the Tower, I'll take Wanda and we'll figure something out together. If the only problem is Fury we'll talk to Tony and Banner and see if they can help her with the microchip thingy without evolving him."

"So basically wait for her to wake up and see what she wants." Natasha completed as they walked away from the restaurant and back to the motel.

"You have a problem with it?" he asked tilting his head.

"I have some bank accounts we could use and a few safe houses where we can retreat if Fury becomes a real problem. I told you, I'm all in." The determination in her voice made Pietro sure of her side. He would ask later what that 'debt' was about but for now he would leave it be.

* * *

As soon as they entered the room they were hit by the terrible smell of vomit. Becca seemed to have thrown up in her sleep and now all her clothes and the bedroom stank from it. Natasha opened the window in the hope that some of the smell will fade away and Pietro put down the food and took a better glance at the mess.

"I'll carry her to the bathroom and you'll take it from there." He whispered as not to wake up the girl and with her in his arms he headed towards the bathroom.

"Why do I have to wash her? Wouldn't you want to do it?" She smirked and raised her eyebrows in an attempt to make the offer sound more tempting.

"Because while you will be doing that I'll be cleaning here and go find her some new clothes to wear." He said as he put Becca down gently into the bathtub and sprinted outside.

* * *

"Did you tell Jack?" Becca startled Natasha with her question, the agent hadn't realized she was awake while she was desperately trying to wash off all the vomit from her light brown hair.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Romanov completely ignored what she'd said.

"I'm fine. What about Jack? Did you tell him?" Her eyes were wide open now looking at the woman in front of her attentively but she still must have been a little dazed out because she hadn't noticed she was being washed by her friend.

"Tell him what exactly?" Natasha wasn't sure how much the girl remembered so she had decided to play dumb before it was clear to what she was referring.

"That I kissed Pietro...and the story before with our first one.." she confessed while avoiding the gaze of her friend.

"You remember all that?" She really had expected that she would have forgotten all that happened at the nightclub. "Yeah, it just happened like a few hours ago. Why wouldn't I remember it? I wasn't that drunk, I was barely drunk..."

"I haven't talked to Jack. Don't worry." Natasha chose to reassure her that everything was okay and maybe if she calmed down she would realize in what reality she was living. She expected that the drug would wear off as soon as she'd wake up, especially after all the vomiting but it seemed like it was gonna last a little longer.

"Thank you so much Nat, it means a lot. Look, as soon as I find an explanation to this, my behavior lately, I'll tell you and then I'll talk to Jack too. I'm not that kind of girl." Becca started.

"Don't think too much about it. You don't have to give anyone an answer just yet. For now it's just you me and Pietro." Natasha tried to keep Becca out of her thoughts. Who knows what other mixed memories would come out if she started thinking about things that never actually happened. Plus that for now it was better if the girl didn't know Jack was dead, because if she remembered well, that kind of news would destroy the Becca she knew and this one right here, was an odd mixture between more versions of her and that could never turn out to be good.

"Where's Wanda? Pietro never leaves her behind. Is something wrong? Is she in danger? Don't tell me she died!? Please tell me if she's okay!" her tone was getting hysterically as she got up from the tub, panic filing her every core.

"She is fine! She is in a safe place. He said that after you wake up we'll see what to do next and we'll take Wanda with us. Don't worry. Now just take this- she said giving her a towel- dry yourself and I'll go bring you some clean clothes. "

Becca was left alone in the middle of the bathroom, wrapped up in a pink towel for a few minutes before Natasha entered with a pair of grey sweats and a oversized white t-shirt.

"This was all Pietro could find but they'll do for tonight. I'll take your clothes down to the reception and have them send to the dry cleaning so you'll have them by tomorrow night when we'll probably be going." Natasha said and watched as the girl started dressing, not leaving her eyes from her. It was obvious that Becca was still under the effect of the drug and she was afraid that she would pass out at any moment. But nothing happened. She was fully dressed with an extremely calm face, too calm for her and staring into nothingness before she snapped out from it and asked:

"Where we'll we be going tomorrow night?" the innocence in her tone made Romanov believe she was talking to a child so she showed her the kindness that was saved up for Clint's kids or Bruce.

"We'll see after you get better. For now just rest." she smiled and gestured her towards the small bedroom which has recently been cleaned up by a certain speedster who was now looking on the window.

This time Becca didn't scream hysterically or jumped in his arms, she resolved to a simple "Hi!" with the corners of her lips raised shyly. She really did look like a small girl with her half dried, ruffled, brown hair, her lime colored eyes, her hesitant smile and the baggy clothes.

Pietro's piercing blue eyes stopped on her silhouette and that smile that Natasha had only seen one more time before, when they went out to eat, lightened his face. It looked like such an intimate moment and even she felt like intruding so she excused herself out of the room, taking the dirty clothes and letting the two youths have the talk. The talk which looked like should have taken place a long time ago. She was happy for Becca, she needed this, she needed to love other people and maybe, in a way, forgetting about Jack and that part of her life had been an actual blessing. Because even if she seemed like a crazy and lost person most of the times; she had seen Becca happier in that brief time than she had ever seen her in the 10 years she'd known her before she was taken by Hydra.

"Hey." he replied to her salute, not finding any other words to continue, he who always had a line coming, he who would always surprise the people around him with his speed was now standing in front of a 1.65 meters tall girl, unable to say anything else.

"What's the matter? The cat ate your tongue?" she mocked him although her smile was as shy as before.

"Just trying to figure things out...'' he confessed taking a step towards her.

"So you still don't know what we should be doing next?" she asked feeling her heart's pulse raising as he approached her. Why did he have such a powerful effect on her? This should have felt wrong, because of all the thing with Jack but nothing ever felt so right in her life. This moment was more real than any of the one's she'd remembered with him.

"I was waiting to see how you were. See what you want." he replied and he was now in front of her. Even if his walk had been completely slow, due to the lack of space he reached her before she got to answer.

"But what do you want?" she managed to say, ignoring all the impulses she started feeling because of his proximity.

"I want to help you in any way I can with anything you want." he continued as he started caressing her cheek, sending quick shocks of pleasure and warmth throughout her body. She leaned into his touch and said:

"I want you to do something selfish. I want you to do something without thinking what I or anyone else you care about would think or say, or how it would affect them. I want you to do something that will make you happy."

He looked in her eyes and he forgot about everything else. He forgot how they got to that motel or why, he forgot about her having mixed memories, forgot about his job to protect her and Wanda from any possible danger, forgot about why it would be wrong to do what he was about to do. He forgot why he had been denying his feelings in all that time and just embraced them. He leaned over and captured her soft and full lips with his own and drowned himself in oblivion.

* * *

 **Okay guys, so this was the end of this chapter and I hope you liked it. I don't believe I'm the best when it comes to romantic/fluff moments so I'm kind of nervous about this one and the one from the next chapter and a feedback regarding that will help to improve my attempts at writing them. I take criticism well...I guess, so just say what you think and how the fluffy moments can be improved because I'm planning on writing more of those. You know, to help build up the action that's about to come, and yeah more action is on its way as well. So I'm waiting for any type of advices and I hope you won't hate me for what is about to happen...**

 **And of course I want to thank you for reading/following/ adding my fanfic to your favorites and especially for reviewing! And I hope I'll hear from you guys soon! :)**


	14. The ghosts of old lovers are the worst

" **The ghosts of old lovers are the worst** "- Arthur Conan Doyle

Wanda was walking around in her room waiting for any signs that Pietro and Becca returned but as the night grew darker so did her thoughts. What if something bad had happened to them? What if Becca was worse than they thought and she attacked them? Or what if she was in critical condition and they took her to the closest hospital they could find even if those doctors couldn't do much for her? She needed to stop. If she actually wanted to get some sleep that night she had to go out and look for them. And she did exactly that.

She snuck out of her room and was walking slowly towards the front door when a hand pressed on her shoulder startled her. Wanda turned around quickly with red eyes and ready to defend herself but at the sight of Vision she put down her hands and sighed.

"You scared me." She whispered, still regaining her normal breath.

"I am sorry for that but may I ask where are you going at this late hour?" he asked looking at her with kindness and affection.

If it would have been anyone else, Wanda wouldn't have bothered to answer but lately, she'd developed a soft spot for the Android and she couldn't keep something like this from him. So she answered: "I'm going to look for Pietro and Becca. They were supposed to be back by now."

"And where are you going to start your searching?" he asked as he started walking towards the door next to Wanda.

"Wait, you aren't going to try and stop me because of who knows what lame reason?" the girl asked looking at her friend, waiting to see any signs of him trying to prevent her from going.

"But there would be no point in such an action, wouldn't it?" he asked sincerely which made Wanda smile.

"No it wouldn't. I'm pretty good at finding Pietro, it shouldn't be a problem." she replied to his previous question opening the door and they were both greeted by the cold air of the night.

After she left the clothes at the reception and watched as the boy hurried to take them to the dry cleaning as he'd been instructed, although it was 2 in the morning, Natasha decided it was time for her to rest. At first, she wanted to return to their room but remembered the moment in which she left the lovebirds so she resolved to finding a new room for herself, only this time she wouldn't bother to sweet talk the manager. She checked at the front and empty desk for any free rooms and took the keys from one of them without anyone seeing her.

She did stopped by Pietro and Becca's room to let them know where she was in case they wondered, although she doubted they would remember anything else outside their small love bubble. She knocked loudly, to make sure they would hear her coming in and she opened the room saying:

"Pietro, you watch over her tonight. I really need some rest and I have the room next door in case you need anything. Good night!" the words flew from her mouth decisively, not letting them interrupt her and her last words were barely heard by the loud bang which announced her leaving.

There were a few seconds of complete silence after Natasha's appearance that seemed more like hours to Quicksilver when he'd finally broke it by starting talking: "So, what do we do next?"

"About?" Becca asked, not really knowing whether he was referring to their earlier kiss or just the messed up situation they were in.

"You still don't want to return to the Avenger's Tower?" He was obviously concerned about all that plus that he needed to think about something else except of the kiss that they've just shared.

"As long as Fury is there I don't want to be anywhere near it." so the messed up situation it is, she thought to herself.

"I'll try and reach Wanda and see if we can return there and maybe she'll talk to Stark and Banner..." he started planning ahead but was interrupted by her slow and steady tone.

"Pietro..." her piercing green eyes seeing through his soul, reading him like an open book. He was trying to forget about what just happened between them but she wouldn't let him, not anymore.

"Yeah?! Look, we'll find a way out and you'll get all your memories back in the right order. There will be no more voices, no more memory erasing and.." the words stumbled from his lips at an incredible speed, making it almost impossible for her to understand them.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just calm down. I'm here with you and that's where I'll be in the morning." she interrupted him once again and when he'd attempt to start talking she stopped the words from flowing by pressing her lips hard on his own. It wasn't a kiss of passion or lust, it was one that expressed all the feelings that had been bottled up, it was meant to express safety and assurance, it was supposed to say what words couldn't.

And she could see that the message she sent had been received because his body relaxed and when their lips parted a smile remained on them.

"We should sleep a little before the sun rises." he said, stroking her cheek. He allowed himself to be happy, he allowed himself to feel love and express it and it was wonderful. And because of that, a grin remained glued on his face and no matter how much he'd try to erase it, his lips would curl forming it again after seeing her beautiful face staring at him with compassion and care.

"Yes we should." she replied as they both headed towards the only bed in the room and cuddled. Before their eyes were shut down allowing them to drift to sleep, Becca whispered : "Thank you for being my hero today." and with that last thought in his mind, Pietro fell asleep.

Using her powers, Wanda quickly got a trace to where her brother was hiding and due to a certain flying superhero, they reached the old motel in no time. Vision put Wanda down and they entered the crumbling building and stopped by the front desk. There was no one around who could help them find their friends so Wanda bent over the desk to check the register but she was quickly brought to her place by a strong man which she believe belonged to Vision. And she was right.

"I do believe that is against the motel's policies." his soft voice said making it impossible for her to upbraid him.

"There is no one here to help us and we just need to find our friends. We're not doing anything wrong." she excused her behavior and was about to return to peeking through the register when a bell rang. She looked at Vision only to find him pressing on the bell to get the attention of any staff member that happened to be awake at that early hour. Before she could comment any further a woman stepped from behind a small door, obviously upset for being awakened. She took a key and put in on the desk and said, her sleepy voice giving away her lack of enthusiasm:

"Room 33, upstairs on the right." and with that she was prepared to return to her sleep when Wanda interrupted.

"I'm sorry mam but we are looking for our friends. I believe they came here earlier today. If you would be kind enough to show us to their room we'll promise we wouldn't intrude anymore."

"Name!" the tired woman said, getting more and more upset by the new visitors.

"Ugh...I don't know..Maximoff, Romanov or Thompson." she said hoping one of the names was the right one.

"Sorry, no one under that name is registered here." she closed the notebook loudly and attempted to return to her bed when a piercing scream opened her eyes and she was wide awake.

"Thank you very much but I believe we know where to find our friends." Wanda said hurrying to get to the stairs and further away to where the shout came. She quickly recognized the voice as Becca's and she prepared herself for battle. She let Vision enter first and she quickly followed but once they got inside they froze, looking in bewilderment at the people in front of them.

 _It was an ordinary day at the base. She had been summoned for another interrogation and Becca found herself walking towards the door without even flinching. They had caught an agent from Shield trying to sneak in and it was her job to find out why. Wanda was too busy with her training, plus she didn't control her abilities as well as Becca so she had been chosen for this assignment. She opened the door and stepped inside the room where there was nothing else but a chair with a black man tied down to it. He was probably in his twenties which meant he was too young to be an agent with a high level enough to give them any new kind of information. They had moles with higher levels and she didn't understand why her talents have been requested but she obliged anyway. His hazel eyes looked at her in both torment and happiness which confused her at first. He was already mostly covered in blood so she'd guessed he thought she was there to kill him quickly... Oh, how wrong he could be. She smirked at the thought and started talking in her cold and demanding tone._

 _"I don't have all day so why won't you just tell me why you are here so we can finish this and I'll promise you're life will end quickly. The longer you withhold information the longer your agony will be." she spitted the words surprising him._

 _He didn't answer. He just stared at her not being able to form any appropriate sentences._

 _"I'm not a pacient person so you'd better start talking!" the anger within her grew and she slapped him hard, allowing another bruise to form where she'd spanked him._

 _"You." he mumbled as tears started forming in his eyes. They weren't caused by the physical pain, the torment came from somewhere deep inside him._

 _"Speak louder!" she demanded as she hit his other cheek._

 _"Just finish him off, he got what we needed from his colleague. He is of no use to us." a voice came from behind her that was extremely familiar although she couldn't just realize whose it was._

 _"YOU!" he managed to scream startling her for a second._

 _"He's obviously trying to win as much time as possible. Hurry up and kill him!" the thick accent brought her back to reality but she didn't turn her head to see from whom the command came. She took her knife out and approached the prisoner. She was close enough to hear his whisperers._

 _She didn't want to kill him. She was too curious, she wanted to know why he was looking for her. Had Fury found out about her and her skills and wanted to kill her so she won't pose a threat to them? Or was it something else?_

 _"Look inside my head and you will understand. Fury will help you." he muttered as blood started coming out his mouth. Becca had already plunged the knife in his stomach. She hadn't wished to do that but the person behind her hurried her to do so and she didn't want to have any problems with him so she obeyed. Even if the more he talked, the more she wished she could stop for a second and listen to him, Becca knew it couldn't be done. She wished she could tend his wounds and see what he wanted with her because by the way he looked at her he didn't seem to want to cause her any harm. He didn't seem to want her for her abilities and she couldn't help but ask herself what this agent really wanted from her._

 _He continued talking, despite his wounds, not wasting any breaths "I...I..-he started coughing but that didn't stop him from continuing- love...you." and with those last words leaving his lips, he died in her arms._

 _Although she wasn't allowed to take anyone's memories without Strucker's permission she couldn't stop herself from doing it. She wanted to know who that man was and why he said those words, she was curious to know if he had really known her and especially if he had really loved her. So she dropped the knife and touched his cheek with her right hand, absolving all his memories but once she'd done that, pain and suffering took over her body for she had seen all her life from the boy's perspective. She had seen her family, how she'd met him, their first day at school, how they've fallen in love, their first kiss, how they've been separated when she was taken by Hydra and most important, her name. She was Beatrice Thompson, and that man she had just killed was Jack, the love of her life._

Desperate shouts left her trembling body and a loud cry escaped her lips. She had never experienced such torment and there was no way she could stop it. Then, two strong arms embraced her and soft whisperers tried calming her down but there was no use. The unknown voice startled her and panic took over.

* * *

 **So I would really like to know your opinion on this chapter because there are some important things happening here and it would really help to know where you guys are with it. I know i have been uploading regularly 1 chapter at 2 days but I have troubles writing the next one. As you can see there is a lot of angst coming and even I can't take it because i know what's about to come and I can't seem to pull myself together and actually write it. Yeah, it's that painful. I will try to update on Sunday... emphasis on _try_... So yeah, a feedback from you guys might actually help now.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading, following, for all the new people who added this to their favorites and for reviewing, it means a lot to know you're enjoying my story. I hope I'll hear from you guys soon, I might actually need some encouragement with the new chapter. :)**


	15. Mending the body but losing the soul

**Mending the body but losing the soul**

Becca woke up screaming and kicking uncontrollably. At first, Pietro thought it was another side effect from being drugged but as the desperate words left her mouth he realized it must have been a dream and that her mind was playing tricks on her. The guttural sounds must have awoken even the dead and he was having trouble with calming her down. Then Natasha entered to witness his failing attempts at trying to help the girl.

"What happened?" The panic in the agent's voice was obvious but before Pietro could reply another guttural scream left from the girls lungs.

"NOOOOO! JAAAAACK! NOOO! PLEASE DON'T GOOO!" the sobs erupted from her body breaking her voice and she started shaking powerfully in his arms.

While the two were too busy, all their attention focused on the girl, they hadn't noticed the new visitors pined to their front door. Suddenly Becca's eyes were red and she went limp in his arms and only then did he turn to see his sister and Vision.

"What happened to her?" Wanda whispered afraid to break the grave silence that fell once the cries stopped.

"She was drugged when we found her and since then she's been remembering fragments of her life. I'm guessing now it was something with Jack. Maybe when she was taken or when she killed him." Natasha answered, Pietro still being too shocked to find a proper answer. He started regaining his breath and he finally let go of the girl and put her on the bed. And even before she opened her eyes again he realized that for her, he was nothing but a stranger and that he had lost her once again.

Pietro looked away. He couldn't watch her anymore and he found his sister staring at him and for the first time in the past few days since they've met Becca again he didn't care if she would look in his head because he was sure the devastation was written all over his face, visible for the trained eye.

"She's clearly not getting any better. We have to go back so Bruce and Tony could help her." Romanov suggested after seeing everyone was silent.

"If we get there and she sees the slightest glint of anything remembering her of Fury she will lose her mind all over again." Pietro said hiding all his emotions behind his well build mask.

"Why would Mr. Fury affect her so badly?" Vision asked.

"We don't know yet. She just doesn't cope when his name is pronounced." Natasha replied then looked at the speedster. "What do we do now? Waiting to see what she wants didn't turn so well last time now did it?"

"Fury did say the longer we wait the more damaged her brain will be because of the virus inside the microchip..." Wanda started and Vision continued her sentence.

"And the drug might have hurried up the process. I don't believe we have any choice here. We should return."

"I'll go call a cab." Pietro said starting to head for the door.

"Couldn't you just run there and take Becca with you? The faster she gets there the better." Natasha put the obvious question.

"I can't. I've ran all night and I didn't get much sleep. I'm too tired and my wounds aren't completely healed." Pietro answered hating his inability to help.

"Vision, you take Becca and go ahead. We'll catch up with you- Wanda started and after a second glance at her brother she continued- and no matter what you do, keep her away from Fury."

He nodded taking Becca in his arms and flying towards the Tower. With his usual smirk Pietro looked at his sister and said: "You like to order around all the men in your life?"

Normally, she would at least try to think of a good comeback but she knew that what her brother said was just his way of coping with things so she ignored his comment and urged them all to leave.

* * *

When Vision arrived with a unconscious Becca in his arms, all the calmness that was over the Avenger's Tower dissipated, being replaced by total havoc. Stark was out, he headed home sometime during that night due to Pepper calling him, Bruce was nowhere to be found and the first person that appeared in front of the android was Fury himself. However, due to the promise he'd made to Wanda he couldn't leave the girl in the director's care and he found himself in a tough situation. He went past Fury apologizing for what could pass as a rude act and went straight towards Bruce's lab where there was a recovery room for situations like this. He asked the director to find Dr. Banner and in the end he agreed, sending one of his agents. There was no chance he would leave the lab, although he had agreed that he wouldn't stay by her bedside.

After a few minutes a sleepy Bruce entered the room hurrying to assist the girl. He had clearly been sleeping considering it was 6 am. The effects of Wanda's spell were starting to wear off and Becca was quickly waking up. As she came back to her senses so did her previous tears and screaming causing Fury to enter the room with a loud, banging the door. At the sight of him, Becca's shouts seized, replaced by a slow and shaking voice.

"I have been blaming myself when it was clearly your fault!- the spiteful words left her mouth, leaving a bitter taste behind, clear in her disgusted expression as she stared at Fury- I might not remember what happened but I know from Jack's memories just enough." She was now getting up from her bed, all the men in the room froze as they stood and watched the girl in bewilderment and curiosity. "They say that love will always prevail but don't you think it's funny how no matter how many times my mind has been erased the hate I felt towards you always remained. I experienced love once, and I'm sure it would have been the one who remained with me if it wasn't for you! You turned all my love in hate! You might not have been the one responsible for my powers but you are the one who turned me into a monster!" her voice started raising and anger filled her every cell once again.

"Look, Becca I know this is not you. Why don't you lie down and we'll help you regain yourself." Fury said in his determined voice, standing his ground.

"Don't you dare say that to me! Don't you dare think you know me! You know NOTHING ABOUT ME!" she screamed taking a step towards the man in front of her but suddenly her way to him was blocked by Vision.

"Miss, I believe you should lie down and I will escort Mr. Fury out myself." he tried reasoning with her.

"Look you android boy, you seem like a nice guy so how about you stay out of my way and let me deal with my own problems." the rage was starting to speak for her as she stared into his beryl colored eyes.

"Fury I'll have to ask you to leave now and let us help her." Banner said trying to keep calm in what was quite a stressful situation.

Knowing he would do more harm than good, the director nodded and stepped out of the room without saying another word.

"You will end your quarrel with him later for now let us help you. The more we wait, the more your brain cells are being deteriorated beyond redeeming." Dr. Banner said keeping his distance from the girl.

"What if you let me end things with him now and then we can discuss about your plans with my brain here!" she shouted, spitting involuntary on Vision.

"I am sorry but you live me no choice." Banner said approaching her quickly and taking out a syringe filled with Phenobarbital, injecting her.

As soon as the barbiturate drug started kicking in, Becca's body went limp once again only this time she was caught by Vision's arms. He gently put her down and before he could put the obvious question Bruce replied: "Induced coma. That will prevent her brain cells from being damaged by the virus and will give us more time to figure out what to do next. Plus, it will keep her from killing Fury."

"For how long will you keep her in asleep?" Vision asked looking at the girl with genuine concern. He, personally, didn't know the girl but from the tales Wanda had shared with him she was indeed a good friend and a loving person. She made some poor choices but she couldn't be taken responsible for them in totality and he found that he started feeling sorry for her. She was indeed in need of help.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that the twins won't be that thrilled about this." Bruce said then announced he'll go change and make himself a cup of coffee. Until then, Vision hadn't realized that the doctor had been in his pajamas, obviously too much in a hurry to have the time to change when he'd been called. He decided it was best if he remained by Becca's bedside in case Wanda appeared and she would be worried after seeing her friend lying unconscious.

* * *

Pietro didn't really want to go to the lab and he'd tried getting out of a possible very awkward situation from when he'll meet Cham but his sister grabbed his hand before he could make a run for it and made sure he went with her. He tried objecting by saying he was in extreme need of sleep but his lame excuses didn't get by and now he found himself in the last place he'd wanted to be, by Becca's bedside. It wasn't that he didn't want to physically see her, he actually wanted that maybe a little too much, but he didn't want to see how she forgot about him all over again, not after he'd done in that motel. He mentally punched himself for being so stupid and not taking into consideration that her mind was playing tricks on her and in the same time struggled to get back to reality.

They finally managed to get Tony on the phone, actually they managed to get Pepper on the phone because Stark was still sleeping but still, the important thing is that the message got to the billionaire and Pepper was the most reliable source for that to happen, even more than Iron Man himself. She'd promised that she would wake him up as soon as she hung up and that they'll take the helicopter to reach the Avenger's Tower faster. They were in one of his smaller houses in the outskirts and after Tony would be up and about they would be at the tower in less than half an hour.

The twins, Natasha, Bruce, Steve and Vision were all standing in front of the girl's discussing her current situation and trying to understand what was really going inside of her head. They all came to the conclusion that it was better to wait for Stark before they actually did something and Steve came up with the idea to ask Fury what else he knew about the girl and find out any useful information with her case. She obviously hated him and it looked like a personal matter but they were more interested in what he knew about her brain and if he had any other insights that could be of use to them. While Captain Righteousness went with Vision to talk to Nick, the rest of them remained in utter silence.

"What are the risks? If you operate on her to take the microchip out?" Natasha asked all of the sudden.

"There are plenty actually- Bruce began speaking- the fist and most possible is that we could by mistake activate the virus and it could damage her brain entirely in ways we could not understand therefore, couldn't fix. If we rule out the risks that could occur due to the chip and all it's technicalities we still have all the medical situations to take into account. Like by simply touching a nerve or cutting a little too deep we could cause irreversible damages not to say that all this surgery is most likely to result in her incapacity to retain information, leaving her with a short memory which means that every time she wakes up she could forget all that happened in the previous day. Oh, and I almost forgot about brain dead."

"Brain dead?" Wanda asked worried. As the doctor kept on talking both twins and Natasha started loosing hope that they will ever see the Becca they knew.

"Yeah. She wouldn't wake up after the operation, various parts of her brain may keep living when others die, and the term "brain death" has been used to refer to various combinations of those." he explained not comforting his friends in any way.

"So what you're saying is that if the 'voices' don't kill her, you will." Pietro concluded, his expression giving away his desperate need for sleep.

"Well...there is a slight chance that we won't kill her. We just need to figure out how." Bruce said trying for the first time to actually ease the tension that has been building due to the amount of bad news.

"Well I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up if you need me." the Sokovian replied turning away and walking with heavy steps towards the elevator. His body couldn't take it anymore, there were the wounds, his lack of sleep and all that situation that squeezed every bit of energy he had left and if he didn't want to pass out he actually had to sleep.

Wanda finally realized the bad physical state in which her brother was in and offered to accompany him back to his room. He didn't object, he was too tired to do so and even if she would want to talk to him he wouldn't be in the right state of mind to do so. They just went in complete silence to his room where they both ended up sleeping.

* * *

 **So I managed to get myself together and write this chapter, and I owe that to my great friend ramonamano (who also helped me with the title, she kind of always does but this time she actually said a name :)) anyway, i couldn't have done it without her) who btw just started writing her own fanfiction only it's in the DC universe, Arrow based and to be more specific Olicity. You should check it out, I'm not a great fan of arrow or olicity but her story got me hocked up.**

 **Returning to Marvel Universe, this story is about to get a little bit more complicated. Becca is about to have her brain fixed but we all know Stark can't dig his hands into something without creating a little bit of mess, right? So what's it gonna be now? Truth be told, it's no gonna be so much his fault but still, things gonna change. Next I want to give you guys more intel on her past and who she is and that's what will happen in the next chapter(s) and after that the proper action will begin, the villain will finally be introduced. The dark voice will finally be named and things are going to be explained.**

 **I haven't heard much from you guys but the fact that there are still new people following this story or adding it to their favorites makes me take it as a "Yeah, we wanna see how this ends" and i'll continue on posting my work here. Thank you for that btw, it kind of remained my only clue that people actually enjoy this.**


	16. Waiting for a miracle

**Waiting for a miracle**

Wanda was the first one to open her eyes, making sure not to wake up her brother while she struggled to get up from his bed. With fast and light steps she got out from his room, closing the door slowly, then she almost ran towards the lab, eager to find out in what condition her friend was currently. There she found Becca still sleeping and Bruce, Tony and Steve having an argument about their next move.

"You cannot just open her skull and look inside like you would do with one of your robots! She's a human being, there are more risks to it!" Steve exclaimed obviously pissed off by the option presented by the billionaire.

"I need to take a better look at the microchip and see if I can erase the virus without damaging the information." Tony explained for what seemed like the thousand time.

"What you're saying is that we should leave the microchip inside? We're not taking into consideration extracting it anymore?" Bruce asked trying to keep up with the heated discussion between the two avengers.

"You said that her memory capacity had been affected and she might not be able to keep information. The logical way would be to leave the hard drive there." Tony said in what seemed like the most obvious way possible.

"I said it might. Her cognitive activities are different from a normal person's. By simply absorbing the memories of another human her brain cells are strained and they are in some way evolved. I can't say for sure if they have regeneration properties but something close to that." the doctor continued.

"Can't you do what Vision advised you to?" asked Wanda suddenly, making them aware of her presence.

"What are you talking about exactly?" Tony questioned her opinion.

"A few days ago when you were just familiarizing with Becca's condition, Vision suggested that you copy the data from the microchip to an external one. And than erase the one in her mind to get rid of the virus..." Wanda started to explain and as she did, the present avengers remembered the conversation.

"That could be a start. -Tony stated- then you can work on the brain stuff and I'll deal with the external drive."

"Can you do that without damaging anything?" Bruce asked looking worried at his colleague.

"Please, a 6 year old could do this. I just cut the date out and paste it on a laptop.- Tony started- Okay, except of the part with cutting inside her brain. If I'll access the chip via wife I might set the virus loose, if we go the traditional way by using wires we keep her safe." he finished proud of himself. He'd wanted to do that since they first discovered her having a chip inside but abstained himself from it due to the girl's reservation when it came to surgeries. But now they all knew there was no way around it.

"Shouldn't we wake her up first? Talk to her and then you can start your thing?" Wanda asked wishing to have a few potentially last words with her friend.

"If we do that she'll probably go on a killing spree again. We do it now and finish it once and for all." Tony replied eager to end it. He knew Becca wouldn't agree to their methods and to talk to her would just complicate things for all of them.

"Wanda, this is the easiest part, she will be okay." Bruce reassured the girl but it wasn't enough for her.

"What will she remember after the surgery?" The Sokovian woman started having second thoughts.

"She'll remember whatever was stocked in her brain-Tony replied and started thinking about what they needed to get started.- We should talk to Fury about those neurosurgeons, they should be around for the medical stuff." He directed his attention towards Bruce, almost ignoring the witch.

"I'll go and talk to them, you be nice else I don't think they'll let you in the OR." Bruce said pointing towards Stark while heading for the door.

"It's mine. They should be the one playing nice." Tony pouted, speaking like a spoiled child whose toy had been taken.

Wanda couldn't help rolling her eyes at his childish behavior and she tried not getting angry with the man. Here she was worrying about the well-being of her best friend and he was too preoccupied with his ego.

* * *

In one hour all necessary personnel were waiting for Dr. Bruce Banner to enter with the patient. Besides Wanda ,Stark who was participating in the intervention and Steve who assisted their last conversation, none of the avengers knew about their plan to erase Becca's microchip. Wanda was nervous, she wished they could wake her up to talk to her one last time and before she got the chance to say anything she found herself standing next to her brother just when Bruce took Becca out on a hospital bed.

"Morning brother." She said putting on a forced smile like it would distract him from seeing Becca.

"Hi-he replied absent looking as Bruce passed by him copying his sister's smile- where is he taking her?" He returned his attention to Wanda.

She knew there was no way they could go past it so she just answered defeated. "They're operating on her. Her brain is getting more and more damaged and they need to erase the data from the chip. There is that virus that's attacking her and"

"What? They're practically erasing all her memories for good! How could you be okay with this Wanda?!" He asked looking at his sister like at some stranger he'd just met.

"Wait! -she said catching his hand before he would ran to stop Banner. - Stark will be there and" Wanda started explaining but was rudely interrupted by her brother.

"Oh, that supposed to make me feel better, no?" he spitted the words and was about to break free from her hold when she continued:

"He'll save all the data on another chip. Outside her body so it won't affect her. And she'll be able to have all her memories. Pietro we won't lose her! This is our best chance, this is her only chance." Wanda pleaded her eyes searching desperately for his to understand what was going with him.

"Can't we at least talk to her before they start scooping through her brain?" her asked, his eyes finally meeting his sister's who nodded slightly and smiled shyly.

"That's what I was about to try and do." Pietro smirked in return and picked up his sister to go after Bruce.

It took the two brothers more than they initially expected to convince Banner to let them talk with Becca one last time before she got into surgery. They were both anxious to talk to her because they didn't know how she'd respond after the events at the motel and there was the big question about what she was remembering however, that didn't stop them. There was the risk of never being able to talk to the friend they've both grown to know and love and there was nothing which could prevent them from having that last conversation.

The doctor injected something in her IV, both twins were too preoccupied with the patient to see what it was, and even if they had seen they wouldn't have known what it was, and then he stepped back giving some privacy to the three. When Becca woke up she wasn't screaming anymore but the pain and torment were still there, visible in her watering eyes. At the sight of her terrible emotional state, the both of them started comforting her hoping they could make the pain go away. After a few minutes she spoke:

"I... I have this..ah..this dream -her voice was showing signs of weakness, trembling each time she opened her mouth, thing which she hated but decided to continue anyway. - which is more like a memory...and...I'm at Hydra and I've been called to the interrogation room, apparently that's what I used to do..-she smiled ironically at the thought of her old post at the secret organization while Pietro and Wanda looked at each other confused as to what she was going to say and why would she remembered something from those tines- and yeah...so I enter this room where there's this guy and I start asking questions and then somebody tells me to...to kill him-her voice broke at that last few words but she shook it off and continued- and I didn't want to...I don't know why but I didn't. There was something about him and I wanted to know more but there was this voice...and not from my head, that insisted that I kill him. And I..and I..I listened. -she finally made eye contact with the twins and allowed the tears to wash over her face- and while he was dying..he..he told me that..that he loved me. And I was curious so I took his memories. That's how I knew my name and for a few minutes there I remembered my family and I could see my life. You know, before Hydra or Shield. And what's killing me, besides seeing how much I loved the man I killed is that now I can't remember. I can't remember my family. And I can't remember the name or face of the man who made me kill Jack." She finished, spitting the last words with spite.

"Easy there-Wanda started wiping the tears from her face- look we'll help you. Natasha said she knows your family and she'll help you find them and we.."

"We'll help you find the man who made you kill him and he'll pay for that, okay Cham?" Pietro interrupted his sister, looking at the girl with compassion but each time he thought about the terrible thing she's been through, anger and hate flashed upon his face.

Becca just nodded, not being able to say anything else and without any kind of advertisement, Bruce stepped in and administered her another dose of the drug and sent her sleeping.

The twins followed Banner until he entered the OR where they weren't allowed to go, having their hands held tightly all that time. They sat on the floor, resting their backs on the wall, with their hands still interlinked and watching the door hoping for it to open and one of the doctors stepping out carrying good news.

Wanda put her head on his shoulder and spoke, only it was just in his mind "She will be okay, brother. We'll get through this."

He turned his head in her direction to place a soft kiss on her temple and replied in his mind, knowing she was waiting for the answer coming that way. "I hope you are right sister, I just hope you are right." Wanda didn't miss the defeated tone he had, even if the words weren't spoken out loud. Her heart broke knowing she couldn't do anything to make him feel better, knowing that the only thing that could alleviate his pain was a sign that Becca was better. That her memories were back and there was no virus in her head that threatened her life every second, that there were no more voices inside her head which could take over at any moment just because her emotions were high in the air. That the only thing that could make him feel better was their friend, coming out on her own feet, with that childish and playful smile of hers which they both loved so much, saying something incredible stupid or proposing them an even stupider idea which had the chance of getting them in trouble. But knowing that they might never see that girl again, name her whatever you like: Beatrice Thompson, Becca, Chameleon or simply Cham; killed her from inside. Because she knew that no matter how they would call her, it wouldn't define her. She had never been just a name or a project; she was her own person and Hydra could have never taken that away. But now...all could go away and because of them, because of their wish to make her better. What if they were the ones to kill their friend? Maybe not physically but with their little plan of saving her they could be the ones ending in erasing her for good.

* * *

 **Okay guys, I hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to review and let me know what you think! Thanks a lot!**


	17. Don't kill the messenger

**Don't kill the messenger**

Tony Stark was fascinated by the resources invested in Becca's cortex by Hydra. Her brain was literally worth millions of dollars and he was curious to know why have they tried so hard to improve her memory that much. But once he'd done his magic there was no reason for him to be sticking around, even if he would have actually liked to stay a little more to examine the whole circuit installed in her brain, the doctors didn't come to terms with his methods and he was soon thrown out of the room. Once he stepped out he was surprised to see the twins asleep in each other's arms on the floor, resting on the wall behind them. And while watching them he couldn't help but think how bad would it have been for someone to disturb and wake them up. With what could be called an evil grin he took a few light steps towards them, leant over and briskly started shaking them while shouting with a panicked voice:

"Guys wake up! Alien invasion! You're the last avengers left alive! You must save the world"

Both of them jumped, looking around clueless, more alerted by Tony's voice rather than what he was saying. As soon as they realized it was just another one of his bad jokes they relaxed and let the old man enjoy the moment, laughing a little bit maybe too much.

"You think you're funny Stark, no?" Pietro asked in his rough accent, proving he was in no mood for jokes.

"You should have seen your faces! They were priceless!" Iron Man replied letting another round of laughter burst out.

"How is she?" Wanda asked, causing the man's chuckle to die out.

"Well...aham..she is..alive. When I left the room her vitals were stable and no complications appeared." Tony soon regained his voice looking at the twins with seriosness.

"How did the microchip part went?" the girl continued her interrogatory, with obvious worry in her voice, while her brother was standing by silent but showing the same amount of concern for the girl.

"It's well. I have it all here. All her memories in the palm of my hand." Iron Man replied, his usual grin returning on his face.

"Ah..you're not going to go through them, right?" Pietro talked for the first time since the conversation turned serious, moving his hands around his body looking a little nervous.

"Hmm...well I must find the virus. If I happen to stumble over anything else on the other hand.." Stark played with him, seeing the look on his face after he'd realized Becca's secrets were at his disposal made it impossible for him not to joke around a little bit more.

"Weren't you suppose to leave it so Becca could access as many of her memories as possible?" Wanda asked, ruining Tony's game. Tilting her head and standing with her arms crossed she remained him of Pepper and how she would always throw him off. He shrugged then replied:

"Just joking. I'm just gonna put this in some place safe." Tony chuckled and winked at Pietro before he took off, a smile glued on his face.

The Sokovian had a bad feeling, guessing that the Iron Man was up to something but shook it off and decided it was best to concentrate on the matter at hand, even if it didn't really require any kind of concentration as he was waiting with his sister by the OR's door, hoping to hear any kind of good news. His sister was too preoccupied, trying to get into the minds of the doctors to see how Becca was doing to notice his worries regarding to Stark's behavior.

"Just stop staring and close her up!" Wanda said out loud even if the people whom she'd wished to hear her couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Pietro asked, forgetting all about Stark, concentrating fully on his sister's words.

"They are just looking into her brain, examining. They've finished but they can't stop starring at that damn chip." the twin sister replied with frustration.

"Hey, look at me. Calm down.-Pietro started turning her head using both of his hand so she was now facing him- the more they know about her the better. They might even come up with a better solution."

"I don't like what they're doing. I have a bad feeling." Wanda muttered, taking her brother's hands off her face.

"We'll get through this as we always do." He tried reassuring his sister, although the concern wouldn't leave her features.

The next two hours were spent in silence, with the witch pacing around nervous, waiting for any type of information regarding Becca's health and growing more and more angry as the time went by without any news. Pietro was about to suggest her that they should go and eat something, worried about her well being as it was almost lunch time and neither of them had eaten anything since last night but in that exact moment Vision made his appearance with a brown lunch bag.

"Hello to you two. I just stopped by to see if you were hungry." his said lifting up the bag and his always so kind voice startled Wanda, softening and changing her features which once showed anger and concern into what looked like pure happiness. Normally, Pietro wouldn't mind seeing she was getting better although this time he couldn't help but hate the sudden shift in her attitude at the sight of the android.

"We are starving. Thank you so much for thinking about us, Vision!" she exclaimed as her lips' corners lift up forming a nice and intimate smile. Pietro remembered the promise he'd made Vision but seeing this, he just realized it was going to be harder than he'd first anticipated to like the guy.

"How could I not?" he asked lifting his hand to caress her cheek but their little moment was suddenly interrupted by the older twin.

"Oh man, I've never felt hungrier in my whole life. What did you get?" he asked taking the bag and scooping inside it. Wanda couldn't keep her eyes from rolling at her brother's behavior, knowing exactly what he was trying to do.

"Shaorma. From what I've understood it is quite popular amongst the other Avengers and figuring we are the newest addition to the team, we should keep the tradition going." he answered, unaware of the Sokovian's intentions with genuine excitement which Wanda found extremely charming.

"I don't know how I could repay you for this kind gesture. It really means a lot to me, thank you very much." the girl started, resting her hand on his bicep while smiling and gazing into his eyes, gesture that caught Vision's full attention and for a few seconds they were just glaring into each other's eyes, ignoring the world around them.

Then, of course, Pietro starting talking again poking the bubble they've formed.

"So..what is in this Sharoma?" he asked taking one of the smaller bags which contained the food out.

"Aaa..Chicken and beef meat, french fries and different types of vegetables." the android answered looking at the Sokovian just for a few seconds before he turned his attention to his sister once again.

"Hmm...that sounds yummy." she said, her intense gaze never leaving his handsome face.

"It actually is, here take a bite from mine.' Pietro said with his mouth full, shoving the shaorma in Wanda's face in an attempt to break their, now becoming extremely annoying, eye contact.

This time he was finally successful as his sister finally looked towards him, only with quite a pissed off face and then he realized he managed to get some ketchup on half her face. He tried really hard to keep himself from laughing and the 'I'm gonna kill you' look certainly did help him to lose the smirk.

"Pietro..." she spat the words with a threatening tone, removing her brother's food from her face but before she got the chance to continue, Vision's words stopped her.

"Here, let me help you." he said taking out a napkin from the lunch bag and easily, wiping away the souse on her face but after he'd finish cleaning her cheeks, his hand didn't drop, continuing to caress her softly. She didn't reject his touch, it was quite the opposite as he leaned into his hands, her warm smile reappearing on her face.

Pietro threw his hands in sign of defeat. There was no stopping whatever was going between the two of them now so he'd resolved to eating his food while his sister enjoyed her lunch as she was talking to Vision. He was happy that she wasn't so worried and angry as before but he did wish that he'd been the one who helped her get over it, not some weird android with a ridiculous cape. What was that all about? Who wears a cape anymore? His thoughts went then straight towards Thor but then he'd excused his friend's choice of clothing as he was from a different planet with different customs. While Vision was from Earth.

As he continued on standing in a corner, watching the two so called just friends talk the door to the OR finally opened and one of the doctor's stepped outside. Wanda's laugh died and for once since Vision arrived, her attention was onto somebody else as was Pietro's. They didn't say a thing, just stared at the man in front of them, hoping some of their non spoken questions will finally be answered. The doctor's pitch black eyes were darting from a twin to the other, trying hard to find the right words and be careful not the anger any of them, knowing it could cost him dearly.

"The surgery is finished..-he stopped, waiting for them to interrupt him but as he realized they weren't going to say anything anytime soon he continued- her vitals are good -as those words reached the Sokovians ears they both let out a huge breath, although they weren't smiling, just relieved to know she was alive- however we do not know for how long they will remain this way. -he took a defensive step back after saying this, waiting for any type of negative reaction coming from them but they were still looking at him with unreadable expressions so he took his heart into his teeth and went on with his explications- we don't know what memories she has left or if she had any for that fact. And there's no way of telling if her brain will be able to stock data as a normal one would do. Only time will tell." he concluded with the most cliches expression used by doctors hoping it would bring a drop or normality to what was anything but an usual situation.

"Is she awake?" Pietro asked looking at him and the doctor could finally read his expression, seeing pain.

"No. She is still out. We will take her to the recovery room and we will let you know if anything changes." he relied, feeling sorry for the man who was standing across from him. He once loved a woman with the same intensity he seemed to do now .

"Can we stay with her there?" Wanda asked, making the doctor's compassionate look move from one twin to the other.

"I would strongly advise you to go in in turns. When she will wake up it's important for her not to feel overwhelmed. One person can stay with her in the salon while the others are waiting outside." after Wanda processed the information she turned to look at her brother and nodded slightly with a kind smile.

He understood the message and thanked her with his eyes then asked the doctor.

"So where's her room?" there was no trace of his usual cockiness or smirks. There was nothing else except of the sickening worry and torment.

"We're taking her there right now, please follow me."

And so Wanda was left standing in the hallway with no one but Vision, watching her brother leave with the doctor towards Becca's room. She surely missed the girl and she loved her dearly but she could see her brother's change in attitude. He was more involved than she was and the witch was certain that something had happened when their best friend ran away between them. She'd wanted to ask before but the time wasn't right. She was going to wait for Becca to feel better and after that she'll have the talk with Pietro. For now, she was satisfied to know that Vision was there for her, helping her to get through another hard time in her life. She turned to look at him and whispered: "Thank you."

"What for?" he asked confused as he hadn't said anything in the past minutes.

"For being here for me." she explained, resting her head on his chest and surrounding his waist with her hands. He returned her embrace smiling slightly and pressing a soft kiss on top of her head.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so I know it took me a little while longer than usual to post this chapter but I had this really important exam on Saturday and Sunday and I couldn't really bring myself to write. Plus there's been so much angst in the past chapters and there's way more to come and I can barely take it and I've experienced some kind of writer's block. I know what's going to happen but I can't put it in words and it's killing me. So sorry for the wait and I hope I'll be back to posting 1 chapter every few days!**

 **Thank you a lot for all the new followers and especially for the people who decided to add this to their favorite's list! Those emails made my day! Thanks a lot and feel free to review and tell me what do you think about this chapter. Especially about Wanda and Vision's relationship, I'm quite curious to know what you guys think about it as there will definitely be more moments between those two.**


	18. Again and again and again

**Again and again and again**

When she finally opened her eyes the powerful light blinded her, obliging them to close for protection. Her head was hurting and there were extremely loud sounds all around her and for a second she thought the voices were coming from inside her own mind but after an attempt to shut them she realized they weren't the cause. She attempted to open her eyes once again and saw doctors running around like crazy and screaming at each other and then she'd understood what they were saying:

 _"Doctor! She's waking up!" the voice of what appeared a scared woman was heard._

 _"Administer 5mg of benzodiazepines." a more calmed voice replied._

 _"We'd already given her 7mg, sir. And the maximum doze is 10mg." the scared voice answered._

 _"You think I don't know that?! She's waking up on my operation table! Sedate her now!" it seemed like the man was now getting angrier and as soon as Becca processed what was happening she started panicking._

 _She was awake. During a surgery! She would have probably fainted if it wasn't the adrenaline pushing her to get up and run for her life although, before she could do anything she felt like her body was getting limp and how everything was slowly disappearing, there was no more light and no more voices. She drowned in darkness_.

* * *

 _"Just finish him off" the words were spoken roughly, full of hate and eagerness._

 _"YOU!" the tied man managed to scream startling her for a second."Hurry up and kill him!" a thick accent shouted. That voice, she knew it._

 _"Look inside my head and you will understand. Fury will help you." he muttered as blood started coming out his mouth. She could see herself plunging the knife in the man's stomach and as she did she remembered not wanting to. That voice made her do it. Who was that voice?!_

 _"I...I..-he started coughing but that didn't stop him from continuing- love...you." and after she would hear those words she knew what was going to happen. He would die. And after that, the whole scene would go from the beginning, the demanding voice telling her to kill the agent which resulted in the prisoner's death. And than again, and again, and again, and again..._

* * *

While Pietro was the only one allowed to stay inside with Becca, Wanda decided to wait outside. In case the girl would wake up, she would be one of the first people to find out. Plus the company on the hallways wasn't that bad, it was actually more than she could wish. Vision was by her side and she couldn't feel more thankful than that. There was something about him that just made everything easier, there were no secrets between the two of them and there was nothing she could or wish to hide from him. She knew him for a few weeks now and ever since he'd save her from Sokovia after she'd killed Ultron she felt a very deep and strong connection with the Android. He was the only person who didn't mind having her look inside his head, as he always said there was nothing to hide, especially from her eyes and even if Wanda didn't take advantage of that, she appreciated his honesty and willingness to open up to her. They would often talk telepathically late at night when none of them could sleep and she would show him some of her memories and he would share his deepest thoughts as all his memories were quite recent and she'd witnessed the most important ones to him. She couldn't call what they were having a friendship because she felt it went deeper than that. She had no idea what to name it but there was no need for that because they both knew what it was, without needing to say the name. Another thing which she loved so much about them.

As they were sitting quietly on the small sofa that was in the hallway, they heard rushed footsteps coming in their direction and in the moment they looked up they were surprised to see a very angry version of Nick Fury and that's when they realized he wasn't aware of their plans to operate on Becca's brain.

"Where's she?! I'm gonna kill Stark! Tell me where she is!" he started screaming at random personnel around him but once he'd caught site of Wanda and Vision he pointed a finger at them, showing his next words were directing to them.

"You! You know where is she! Now tell me!"Although he was very intimidating, it didn't stop Wanda from standing in front of the door which lead to Becca, and said determined: "I'm sorry but I cannot let you see her. She is alright and she is recovering and we got very strict orders telling us to not let anyone else inside"

"Strict orders?! I'll let you know what strict orders mean!" he was practically shouting at the girl in front of him, creating a scene.

"Sir, if you could please calm down and let us discuss in a more appropriate way. We wouldn't want to disturb miss Thompson, she's been in quite a stressful surgery." Vision stepped in, redirecting the director's attention towards him.

"Well that's the problem android boy, I wasn't aware of this _stressful surgery!_!" Fury spat out, angry to be interrupted."I believe we can discuss this matter but this is not the place." he continued.

"I don't want to discuss anything, I want to see the girl!" he demanded."You really care about Becca." Wanda stated, tilting her head a little as she was analyzing the man in front of her.

"You stay out of my head, little witch and mind your own business." Fury's tone wasn't showing any signs of turning hysterical, although he was angry it couldn't be told from his cold and steady voice as he threatened the girl.

"Sir, I believe you should wait a little more until you enter the girl's room. At least until she wakes up and is fit to get visitors." Vision stepped in once again to defend Wanda.

"I'll go in and talk to my brother. See what he knows and then we will both get out so you could see her." Wanda said, understanding why Fury was acting as he was after seeing a few glimpses of his memories. She couldn't help it, although she'd promised herself she would stay out of people's heads, this one in front of her was a complete mystery and a possible threat to her family. But she was surprised to see in him the desire to make things right. She could trust him with Becca, that she knew for sure. He nodded slightly and it was enough for Wanda to enter the room leaving behind her Vision and Nick Fury, both eager to hear the news regarding the patient's state.

* * *

Becca would witness the torment of the deeds she'd done again and again, and again and again. Her brain wouldn't process any other information, she was in shock. She couldn't get over that particular moment in her life that happened who knows when. Because it felt like it was happening again and again and again and again. Every minute that was passing was another one full of torment and misery. But some of the times the dream wouldn't end there, she would see herself absorbing the man's memories and even if she couldn't access that data for some reasons, there were still two things she didn't forget: That man she killed was Jack, the love of her life and her name was Beatrice Thompson, and she lived for one reason and one reason only: to avenge Jack's death. She would find the man who made her do that and then she would kill him. After that she would be able to finally rest in peace, by her lover's side.

The dream continued and the thoughts remained the same until something finally happened. She was waking up. The dim light was disturbing but she managed to open her eyes anyway and she stared at the white ceiling until a sound caught all her attention, making her turn in it's direction. There was a man standing by her bed, she couldn't see the details of his face yet as her eyes were still getting used to the sunlight but her hearing had never been better. And in that moment she heard that voice, that rough accent, the same one which made her kill her Jack. She plunged at his throat although all her body was fighting against her actions she didn't care. She had one last thing to do. She was dizzy but her eyes finally focused on the face in front of her. It was a man in his twenties with bright blue eyes, an extremely confused and hurt expression and most distinguishable trait, silver hair. And now she put a face to that voice, to the killer of her love and her soul.

Pietro had been too shocked to actually react as he stood there watching Becca's attempts to strangle him. She was too weak after her surgery to actually cause him any physical harm but the hateful look she threw him was enough to make his heart sank. All her face expressed pure hate for him while his was the imagine of love and compassion. One of the nurses interfered, sedating Becca once again however, Pietro couldn't seem to be able to move, he was stuck in that moment, not understanding what had just happened. How did she jumped from loving him and kissing him to hating him with all her heart and attempting to kill him? He must have stood there for a few minutes because his sister entered the room and sat on the floor next to her brother's lingering body. He was so astonished by the recent events that he just fell to the ground, near the girl's bed. Wanda asked him what was wrong and after a few long seconds he finally replied:

"She hates me..I I..I don't know why. But she hates me-he finally looked in his sister's eyes allowing her to take a look at his tormenting pain behind his words- she wanted to kill me, Wanda. She tried to kill me.." he finished still in bewildered.

She didn't even try to ask why because she knew it would be useless and it would hurt him even further so she decided to look for answers inside Becca's head. None of what was her brother saying made any sense. Maybe it was one of the voices, it couldn't be Cham right? Pietro realized what his sister was trying to do as soon as he saw her red eyes concentrating on Becca only this time he didn't try to stop her. He was curious to know what was going inside the girl's mind. When Wanda backed down suddenly he realized it wasn't going to be any good news.

"You..you..." she mumbleds , unable to finish the sentence.

"I what?" Pietro snapped, getting back on his feet in less than a second.

"You were the one who told her to kill Jack...She has this dream over and over again about how she kills him. It's terrifying Pietro...she's...she's...she can't possibly recover from this.." she looked in his piercing blue eyes and it was enough to understand what he was didn't say anything and in the next second he was gone, leaving the two girls alone in what he will remember as the worst place he could have ever been.

Wanda knew why he fleeted, she knew what he was thinking and she hoped to comfort him although there was no way she could do that. Because in some way, it was true, it really was Pietro's fault and even if she would have told him otherwise she knew there was no way convincing him that. As long as Becca found him guilty there was no way he would believe otherwise. Wanda loved Becca and held dear all those moments they shared but in that moment she wished they would have never met. Because if they wouldn't have, then her brother wouldn't be broken right now. He would have been happy. And she would do anything to bring back his happiness. And right now, it meant bringing Cham back. Even if she was the reason he was in that state, Wanda knew that she was the only one who could get him out of it. She was going to do anything she could possibly do but not for her, not for the girl she'd called her best friend, not for what she used to call her sister, she would do it for her brother, her twin, her other half, Pietro. She would brake through time and space it it meant bringing back his happiness, and that was exactly what she was planning on doing.

* * *

 **So I know it took me a while until I posted this but to be honest it was a hard chapter to write. From here the story will take what could be called a wild twist...I hope you guys will like it. Anyway in the next chapter there will be less action and more talking. You'll get to see different parts from Becca's past. Let's hope I'll write those faster!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this, following it and especially for adding it to your favorites! It means a lot to me to see that more and more people seem to enjoy this fanfiction. Let me know what you guys think and don't hesitate to review! Thanks a lot! :D**


	19. Past is a good place to visit

**Past is a good place to visit**

There have been three extremely long days since Becca's surgery. She was barely talking and that wasn't due to some neurological problem, she just couldn't. She was suffering from a heart break and there was no better way she could cope with what she'd done. She hadn't seen the speedster since she'd tried killing him and she was thankful for it, because if she would have seen him, she would have most likely tried it again. She didn't know if she remembered anything else besides Jack and the terrible memories regarding his death and that was due to her incapacity to move on. She was blocked in that moment which she relived again and again, without it stopping for a second. And all that, brought another level or confusion to all the avengers until one day when Fury entered her room and told her she had a complete physical recovery and there was no need for her to remain in her hospital bed and it was high time she spent some time with the team. She just nodded, happy to leave the white room he added.

"Today you will talk to some old friends of yours, they'll help you remember who you used to be. You see, we might have a slight issue with your memories hard drive." He stated after seeing the girl ready to leave.

"What problem?" she asked skeptical, looking at the older man in front of her, doubting once again whether she should trust him or not.

"We cannot retrieve all your memories, the virus won't let us to. If we try that, it will only compromise the whole data." he stopped, checking to see if the girl was following what he was saying.

"You want me to chose.." she mumbled in one breath, looking around her in bewilderment.

"Aa.." Fury looked at the girl amazed.

"I'm shocked not stupid!" she basically shouted at the director, not caring about all the respect she was supposed to show him.

"As you seem to show no signs of owning any kind of memories, they will help you remember a few things in order to make it easier for you to see which memories you wish to keep. Go in the kitchen and you'll find Agent Romanov there." he concluded and fleeted.

Becca went into the kitchen, surprised to see she knew her way there with no difficulties and found there all the avenger's team, minus Pietro who flashed out of the room when he saw her coming in. Smart choice, she thought with a smirk. Everyone seemed happy to see her and in the sea of faces she recognized one that she knew wasn't supposed to be there.

"Clint? I thought you retired!" she exclaimed, her observation taking everyone by surprise.

"Haha, my apprentice, you never cease to amaze me! Come on here!" he said, gesturing her to lean into his embrace.

"Apprentice?" you asked looking at him in disbelief.

"Ah, so now I see what you guys meant about missing a few things..." Clint's words were addressed to the others.

"I don't know how much Fury told you, but you'll spend today with us!" Natasha said sounding excited.

"So you're the first ghosts of the past?" Becca asked ironically

"I'm so proud." Clint replied wiping an invisible tear at her sarcastic remark. The girls laughed and after they said their goodbyes to the rest of the team they went out, prepared to have the talk of their lives.

Becca didn't remember much. She just knew they were her friends. From which time? She had no idea!

"So, when are you going to begin with all the sappy stories?" Becca asked looking at the two people who were now seated in front of her in the booth at Burger King.

"After we eat!" Clint said, slamming his hand on the table, to make sure he proved his point.

"How about you go and order and I'll start." Natasha said, pushing him in the direction of one of the waiters. He nodded slightly, eager to taste a delicious cheeseburger. Since he'd been back home with his family, Laura insisted on changing their diet into a healthier one which meant a lot of green stuff and no meet or cheese. Especially in that combination. And our Hawkeye was really starting to miss the taste of a good burger.

"Okay so you've been on the Index since you were 3 years old, which meant you've been monitored by Shield ever since then, however your recruitment was later in your teen years." Natasha started right after Barton had left.

"Wow...you don't want to waste a minute." Becca joked. She didn't really know what else she could be doing, it was a weird situation.

"We have only a day to describe you 18 years of your life." Natasha said, looking at her as if she would have said something extremely obvious.

"18 years? I was 18 when I was taken by Hydra?" Becca asked, her green eyes widened at the discovery.

"We'll get to that later. Let's start with your first years.- Natasha started as Clint sat down next to her with three burgers and french fries, looking at Nat sideways and nodding as she started talking, approving her words- you were born on 20th July 1993 in a small town in.."

"I'm almost 22?" the girl interrupted the agent, surprised, she was pretty sure she was barely 20.

"As I was saying, in a small town in Eastern Europe." Romanov continued.

"Wait I'm not American? I sound American.."

"Will you please let me do the talking?" Natasha hated to be interrupted, especially when she was about to say a story she didn't wish to say. But she'd made a deal with Clint and she'd discuss the family and he'd talk about Jack. It wouldn't be fair for only one of them to have the though subjects

"Sorry..." Becca said, stuffing the burger in her mouth, in an attempt to show that she'll keep quiet from now on.

"Thank you. Now, where was I? Right, so you've been born and raised...for most of your childhood in Romania. Your parents were simple people but as you were quite an intelligent child, you got a scholarship to study in England. That was when you were 10 years old and you were about to start 5th grade in Chilton Cantelo School in South England. Your family remained home and you visited them on holidays."

"Did I have any brothers or sisters?" Becca couldn't keep herself from asking. Sure it was great to hear all this things, and she could bet there were incredible stories hidden between the walls of that school but still, the most important thing for her were those years she spent at home, with her family.

"Yes...you had a younger sister." Natasha concluded looking at Clint before saying, asking for his opinion on whether he should tell her or not.

"Had?" the girl didn't miss the past tense, eager to find out more she let her food down and stared at the two agents with obvious curiosity in her eyes.

"We don't know what happened after the incident..." Clint was the one to respond this time.

"What incident?" Becca hated the way they would tell her lifetime story, it didn't make any sense and it felt like they were letting out the most important parts.

"I was getting there." Natasha stated before taking a sip from her drink.

"You were? Because to me it seems like you skipped that part quite quickly. You know, about my family. You didn't even say their names. Wait...how can my name be Thompson if I am Romanian, I'm pretty sure that's not a Romanian name even if I don't know how a Romanian names sound." she wasn't angry yet, but her emotions were building up to that.

"Hey kid, calm down. We are getting there." Clint intervened and it was enough to shut Becca up for the moment.

"In your first year there, you met Jack and you two quickly became best of friends-at the mention of her childhood with Jack, Becca calmed down, curious to know how they've met exactly- since your first moments there. Now I'm telling you this based on what you've described me later on when we first met. On your first day there you were very anxious and scared, beside it being a new school, it was a new country and a new language which you didn't know that well at the time and you got lost on your way to your first class. You were on the brink of starting to cry when Jack, your knight in shiny armor, appeared and helped you get to your first class, which happened to be his as well. -Becca was fascinated and even if this was a memory she didn't have, she cherished it with all her heart and her smile proved that and it encouraged the agent to continue- He explained to you that it was his first day as well there, that he wasn't British and although due to him being American, the language wasn't a problem, he found it hard to fit in. And from that moment you two became inseparable. You're real name was Rebecca Constantinescu, daughter of Iulian and Georgiana Constantinescu while Jack went by the name of Jack Thompson." Natasha stopped right there to see how the girl was taking in the information.

"Thompson? So his name was Thompson...not mine. I can't believe that, wait Rebecca? I thought it was Beatrice.. This is so messed up. I didn't even get my name right.." Becca said resting her hand in her hands.

"Well everybody called you Becca anyway, so you got that part right. Plus that if you didn't remember your native language, Thompson is easier to remember than Constantinescu." Natasha tried to comfort the girl as well as she could, although it was way out of her field.

"Costincescu? What kind of name is that?" the girl asked, raising her head.

"Constantinescu." Natasha corrected her smiling.

"I can't even pronounce my name...this is unbelievable. This can't be happening to me..." as soon as Clint realized the girl was stepping into a huge sea of denial he said:

"Nobody could really pronounce your name, kid. Except of Nat here, people used to call you Mrs. Thompson anyway. So don't be too harsh on yourself." his smiled kindly at her and it seemed to help her.

"Well at least my name isn't Beatrice...I hated it. Rebecca sounds better..I think I actually like it. Please continue, sorry for interrupting." Becca urged Natasha to go on with her story.

"After your puberty kicked in, your abilities got more complicated. You knew you were a shapeshifter from the beginning but when you were 14 you discovered your ability to take people's memories which lead to a huge indentity crisis. And I'm not talking about the normal teenage one, yours was worse due to not being able to control which memories you took from people. The good part was that after half an hour, all those information would vanish, which was a huge plus, compared to right now. However that wasn't all you could do. You had the ability to mix memories in the head of the person you were touching, and the real problem began there. That was at the end of the 8th grade so during that summer, when you turned 15, Jack took you with him in America. There you contacted Shield and that was the first time you found out about us. In that summer you learned how to not mix people's memories, which was the most pressing issue at the moment and during that time you met us." Nat smiled.

"And that's when you started taking archery classes. You were my apprentice and I, your Jedi Master.-Clint said proud of himself but after seeing your confused look he continued- Okay, after they finish with all that brain stuff problem, you're coming with me at the farm and we'll watch Star Wars. You can't go on in life without knowing all the Star Wars references. I mean that was like our thing!" he pouted like child which earned a chuckle from Becca.

"Anyway, let's continue...-Nat said looking at Clint in a way which told him to wait for his turn then turned to Becca- as Barton just said, you met him during archery training, he practically taught you how to hold a bow and arrow while we started on the left foot- the girl looked confused once again, urging her to continue- I knew Jack since he was a kid and when we met it was your first day there, in America. I was the one who picked you guys from the airport and he practically jumped into my arms when he saw me, which made you completely jealous, thing that I didn't understand because he was talking non stop about you, and I'm not exaggerating- Becca started laughing and thought how pathetic she must have seemed- anyway, after you've learned that Jack looked up to me like at a bigger sister or the cool aunt you actually started liking me. But when we began to get along you two had to go back in Europe. You went in Romania for two weeks before the school started so you could see your parents and that was when Jack first met them. Every since your first day you started giving him Romanian lessons so by the time he got there he was able to keep a small conversation going, thing that really helped as your family didn't know an ounce of English.

Becca was really enjoying this and she couldn't help but think how perfect her life seemed to have been. It had never been normal but it had been beautiful. She remembered only one moment with Jack and that was when she had killed him but after hearing all this she really started to miss him. And there was a whole in her heart and she knew it was the one left by his death. Even if her brain didn't have those memories anymore, her heart still remembered how much she had loved him. And she was thankful to have more pieces to put together in order to make the image of her best friend and lover come back to life.

* * *

 **Okay guys so I started writing this after all those new reviews which just made me want to get back to this fanfiction and soon I found myself writing over 4000 words and because I believe that's too much for just one chapter I split it in half. The next chapter will start right from where this one left it and I'll post it tonight as well.**

 **Thank you so much for following/adding this to your favorites/reading and especially for the reviews! Hope I'll hear more from you guys and I'm curious to know what's your opinion of Becca Thompson...or should I say Rebecca Constantinescu?! Don't be afraid to express your opinions! I'll try and integrate them in the story! :)**


	20. But certainly not a good place to stay

**So as I said before, this is in fact the second half of the previous chapter which means this really starts from where the discussion was left and it won't make much sense if you read that a while back. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this! :)**

* * *

 **But certainly not a good place to stay**

"During your first year in high school, the two of you ended the on going drama between you, with all your jealousy attacks and finally recognized that you were in love with each other and you started dating just before the year ended. The summer came and the plan was to spend half of it in Romania with your family and the rest in America, at Shield. There was no way someone could possibly separate the two of you and your families didn't seem to mind it, as long as both of them got the chance to see their children." Natasha continued but was interrupted by Becca.

"Wait, you said we spent our time at Shield, where was his family?" they were now already back at the Tower and they were in dinning room because no one was really there so there were no chances somebody could come in and ruin their little moment.

"His family was involved in Shield. The kid didn't know at the time who his parents were. He was property of Shield. That's why he loved it so much in Romania with you and your family. It was the only time he could see how a normal family was. You spent your Christmas there since you began going into holidays together." Natasha stopped for a second to put herself a glass of juice and Becca asked:

"Property of Shield? Did he have any abilities?" Becca looked at both of the curious.

"No...his parents were agents and for his safety he wasn't supposed to know who they were. But as both of you were stubborn you decided to find out on your own." Clint replied slightly smirking.

"I was getting there!" Natasha exclaimed looking at both of them in a scolding but playful way.

"Well you sure do take your time to do so.." Clint teased her which earned him a slight punch in his arm. "Auch! Easy there, Nat!"

"You're a big boy, you'll get over it. Plus that the whole idea it is for her to see how her life really was. If I just stated the big events it would be to no use. So, where was I? Right, you went in vacation home in 2009. Sometime between the ending of July and beginning of August you came back to the States and when you were there was the incident we were talking about earlier..."

"Wait, my sister. You didn't tell me anything about her!" Becca said looking at her skeptical.

"I just thought it would have been in your interest no to know anything about her..okay, so she 7 years younger than you, her name was Sara. You told us she was extremely shy however she really liked Jack and each time he came to visit she would first jump into his arms and then she wouldn't let go of your hand for the next half an hour to compensate. She was a sweet thing, really innocent and optimist, she would always see the good in people even at that young age. She was really smart you would always joke around that in a few years she was going to be smarter than you were and she might even get a scholarship at Cambridge or Harvard but she always said that she wanted to get one at Chilton Cantelo School so she could be with her sister." Natasha stopped there as she saw the tears striping down Becca's cheeks, she was smiling, although it was more of a forced smile and even if it wasn't in her own comfort zone, she stood up and went to hug the girl because she really needed it.

"I can't even remember her and it hurts Nat. It hurts that I can't remember her. I should have remembered her when she took her first steps or or..when she started talking. I should remember all those time I would come back home and she would have been there to to..to welcome me. I don't, I don't even remember her but I already miss her." she started mumbling as she cried. It broke their hearts, especially as they knew the worst part was about to come.

Natasha gathered her words and after Becca came back to her senses and wiped her face continued: "You were living the South, near the capital and there was an attack. Hydra had a base there nearby and something went wrong. A bomb was dropped and it wiped out 5 villages and one city where your home was... Shield tried finding them but there was no trace of them being alive or dead...That was when you decided to remain in the States and become a full time Shield Agent, decision that Jack supported and helped you with your training. He was the only family you had left and shortly we became your extended one. You learned how to control all your abilities and by the time you were 18 you were easily becoming one of the best agents we had. You were good in hand to hand combat, however you were better at archery and everyone was joking around about how you would become the best one in no time, beating even your teacher." Natasha joked and passed the ball to Clint, as it was his turn to explain what had happened later.

"You and your boyfriend soon found out who his real parents were and because of that new problems arose. His father wasn't one for your relationship so he made it his mission to be sure his son didn't end up with you. Which meant you started going on different missions and most of yours were way over your abilities but fortunately, they only pushed you to be stronger and better and somehow you always managed to come back in once piece.-Becca made sure she was sitting down as she had a feeling this part wasn't going to be ending good- And during that time you begun your quest to prove you were worthy of Jack's love which lead to you finding out some ugly secrets about his father and he wasn't that happy about it. We have no idea what they were but once you found out you were send on a mission in Sokovia to find Strucker's base, you were almost 19 when all this happened. Jack tried coming with you but he was stopped right before he could get into the Quinn jet with you. And it wasn't a nice goodbye, it took 5 man to hold you down and not jump off that plane into his arms and another 6 to keep him on the ground. You both were sure that you were send to your death. You had almost no resources and even less clues.- Becca's body was tensed, her fists clenched on the couch she was sitting one, listening careful what Barton was telling her.- But you did it, you managed to find it and you were waiting now for the extraction team. But they never came because they had received strict orders not to go as it would compromise the whole mission and everyone was reassured that you knew your way out of there. Since then no one heard from you for 6 months and that was when Jack decided to go and find you because he was sure you were alive. We tried bringing him back to his senses and telling him that you were dead, there was no way you could have escaped Hydra and they couldn't have let you live but he was determined, and oh boy when he put him mind to something there was no changing it. He took Will with him, his best pal, and after 3 days from their departure we received a package from Hydra with both of their corps.-Another tear washed her face, after remembering she was the one who killed him, it was her fault. He had indeed come there for her and she had killed him- There were a few more quiet months and then Maria Hill told us Loki's scepter was in Sokovia and we had to bring it back and then we were told it was in Strucker's base. When me and Nat found out that we told ourselves we would try and find you or at least find out if you were alive or not so we could know if we had to avenge you. Then the whole Ultron mess came and during our last battle you showed up from nowhere and started taking bullets out of Speedy's chest and after seeing Fury you went on full Crazy Pants mode."

"I remember the story from there..." Becca said through heavy breaths.

"You do?" Natasha asked standing up.

"Yeah, I remember all after I ran from Hydra. Those drugs wore off after my surgery. And I remember why I went on full Crazy Pants on Fury and now what you told me just filled in the gaps.." she was boiling and it was obvious so both her and Clint stood up and looked at her carefully.

"Becca, keep calm. Are the voices back?" Nat asked after hearing her dark tone.

"No, there are no more voices. I just remembered why I wanted to kill Fury all this time. The son of a.."

"Easy there with the language, princess now. I thought you better than that." Clint joked trying to ease the tension.

"I am this messed up because Nick Fury couldn't come to grasp with the fact that his boy was all grown up and he had a girlfriend! I was taken by Hydra mutilated by them because he was an insecure father! How am I supposed to stay calm and let it slide?!" She basically screamed at them, causing all the avengers to come in rushing panicked.

"We didn't say he was the father.." Natasha tried to bring some balance.

"What's happening here?" Steve's voice came through once he entered the room, quickly followed by Tony, Vision Bruce, Wanda and even Pietro.

"Oohh, you didn't have to. I put two in two together. I knew since the beginning Nick had a weakness for him, I didn't really know why and that would really explain why he suddenly was so caring and quick to help me. He's feeling guilty! And he should! It's his fault I'm this monster and it's his fault I killed Jack! HE TURNED ME INTO THIS! HE TURNED ME INTO JACK'S KILLER AND HE'S GOING TO PAY!" she screamed confusing all the rest of the avengers and Wanda looked into her head to try and find out the answers but all she could see was hate and anger.

"What is she talking about?" Tony asked, as eager as ever.

"I have nothing to discuss with you, let me find Fury and we'll have no problem here." Becca said in a lower tone, although the rage was still present.

"Hey hey, easy there don't want to do something you'll regret later.." Clint interfered with both his hands up near his head, showing her there was no need for violence.

"I've already done plenty I regret." she said and started running for the door but then Steve jumped in front of her, being the only one standing between her and finding Fury. She put both her hands on his face and concentrated hard, the rest of them could see how she started shapshifting, her body going from Steve's full height and muscles back to her more delicate and shorter form and soon enough they realized something was going on with his head as he started screaming and fell down to his knees, holding his head in both of his hands and before they could react she was gone. They looked at him and he raised his head:

"Who the hell are you?" he asked in a very determined voice looking at them careful.

"Language!" Tony said joking but this time no one laughed. They were all confused about what had just happened, only Nat and Clint seemed to know what was going on.

"We should have started with the twins and then tell her our side..." Barton said and Natasha nodded and then turned to Pietro.

"You think you can catch her before she kills Fury? She doesn't hate you anymore but you should still be careful in case she tries to mess up with your head." Natasha said and the boy nodded and vanished before Wanda could tell him to be careful.

"Is someone going to explain me what is happening here? How did he do that?" Steve asked pointing towards were Pietro stood a few seconds ago.

"Man, I miss the days when the most weird thing an Alien Avenger..." Clint said looking at all the mess in front of him.

* * *

 **Soo? What did you guys think about this? Her past and all; and especially that you got to see her powers in action? From now on I'll try and write more and more action and Becca will start to control them as well as she did before. But what did you guys think of me bringing Clint back for this chapters? I don't know about you guys but I really missed him, his one of my favorites but I tried to respect as much as I could from the end of the movie...anyway, don't hesitate to let me know what you think about this changes and whether you would like Clint to stay in for the rest of the story or not! :D**

 **Thank you all for reading/following/adding this to your favorites/reviewing! Speaking of reviews, keep the coming! They really motivate me to write faster and upload sonner! I mean after the last ones I wrote 4500 words...that's my new record btw!**

 **Oh and almost forgot to respond to Cheshire Kitty 101's review. Are you talking about Scarlet Witch and Vision? That chapter was mostly about them so I'm guessing that you reffered to them in your review and if you did, from what I've read their ship name is Scarlet Vision. Thank you very much for this and in case you were talking about someone else let me know!**


	21. Even unrequited love has its perks

**Even unrequited love has its perks**

Pietro got to Becca before she had the chance to ran into Fury which she really seemed to annoy her, although she hadn't try to mess with his head. She just stared at the man in front of her, thinking how she wished she could have killed him in the past few days and now she only saw a victim to other's actions. She didn't blame him for Jack's death anymore, knowing it hadn't been him who wished she would kill the agent, there had been just orders he got and obeyed, as did she. But the fact that he stopped her from going after Fury really pissed her off.

"How come you always are the one who's trying to stop me from killing one of the people in this Tower?" she asked in a mocking tone which just confused him even more. She was still angry and wished to cut Nick's throat but the man's company seemed to help her enough to crack a few jokes to ease the tension.

"Huh?!" Pietro asked looking at the girl like he'd seen her for the first time. She was pined to the wall and he was holding her hands over her head to avoid having her messing up with his head. He expected to hear threats or insults, not in a million years would he thought she would tease him.

"At our little reunion here I went for Stark and you stopped me by taking me to the roof and now when I was going after Fury you have me pushed into a wall. For a second there I thought you were gonna make a move on me." she continued on teasing him, hoping he would let the guard down and maybe she would convince him to let her do her job.

"You remember all that?" he asked, his face still showing how shocked he really was.

"I remember everything since I left Hydra. I mean it is still coming back to me. Quite stressful days you know, first I was drugged then all that surgery crap, I'm just starting to get used to all this.." Becca said looking at him with intensity in her gaze and a small smile on her lips.

"How about you rest for a couple more days and then we'll decide if we go and kill Fury, ah? How does that sound Cham?" Pietro was starting to come back to his senses and to get used to Becca's mode swings.

"We? You would be my partner in crime?" she asked in what was still a teasing but more sweet tone.

"If you have good reasons to kill him I don't see why not, I was starting to get kind of bored around here..." he entered her joking game hoping he could try and calm her down enough to talk some sense into her.

"How about the fact that he had been trying to kill me multiple times and he ended by giving me to Hydra? Is that a good enough reason for you?" she asked taking him by surprise once again with her spiteful voice and hatred look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked finally realizing her from his grip.

"Nat and Clint told me. Well they didn't tell me it was him, they didn't say the name but I put two in two together. At least now I know why I have been wanting to kill him all this time." she said crossing her hands at her chest, looking at the boy with pleading eyes, hoping he would join her side and from what she could recall, the boy was madly in love with her so it shouldn't be that hard to recruit him, now wouldn't it?

"Let's finish what we started first. Let them give you what memories they still can and once you'll have those we'll see what we do next, okay Cham? Let's not take hasty decisions.." Pietro looked around him as if to make sure no one heard him.

"Did Quicksilver just said to stop and think for more than just a second?" She mocked him, disappointed she couldn't convince him just yet to go on her killing spree.

"Yeah, I know. These are the final days. We will all die soon. Apocalypse is coming. Now let's get you to bed." he said, taking her to her room to make sure she got there.

"Weren't you supposed to lock me up or something?" Becca asked taking a quick glance at the man beside her.

"I'll lock you in and take the key if it would make you feel any better-he joked but then regained his serious self and continued- What you did to Rogers...how can we reverse that?"

"Yeah...right, sorry about that-Becca apologized as she stopped in front of her bedroom door and turned to look at the speedster- Just let him sleep, things will be back to normal by morning."

"Thank you-he said and was prepared to leave when he suddenly remembered something and turned to say- Oh, and I'm sorry for the Jack thing. You know...when I told you to kill him. If I'd known who he really was to you I wouldn't have done that, I would have helped you to save him. I am really sorry I put you through that." he apologized, his sparkling blue eyes pleading for mercy.

"Look, I know now that it wasn't your fault. You were just following orders...you don't have to apologize for that. Those were dark times for both of us, we shouldn't be held accountable for the things we did back then..I mean the orders we took and.." she said putting her hand on his right cheek but just as she did so he stepped back which caused her words to stop there, surprised and hurt by his repulsion.

"I'm glad we're good then." he said avoiding her gaze.

"Are we?" she tried to make eye contact with him in the hope his eyes will tell her what his words didn't.

"Good night, Cham." he put on a forced smile and vanished, leaving her in her own room with the door locked, in complete darkness and utter confusion.

She then remembered how she had tried to kill him and she realized that she was the one who was supposed to be apologizing, not him. She had been so concentrated on Fury and on her hatred for him that she forgot all that happened before and how her actions affected the people around her. Becca felt like her stomach was turned upside down and she hurried towards the bathroom, hoping she could escape the feeling, unfortunately it was to no use, it wouldn't go away, and she knew why.

When Pietro returned to the dinning room where the rest of the avengers were, he was taken aback by the mess created by Becca. Everyone was screaming at each other and they were all throwing the blame to one another. Steve was just looking confused at all the people around him, obviously not understanding how he'd gotten where he was and how things escalated so quickly. He had just defeated Red Skull and was on his way home, or was it home where he was headed? He remembered talking with Peggy...they were talking about that dance and then...then he crashed. As those last memories came back to him he found himself grasping for air, he felt his lungs giving up on him, unable to take in the oxygen he needed. His heart started beating faster than was normal, even for a super soldier like himself. He was having a panic attack.

"Easy there Capsicle." there was a voice of a man, trying to calm him down. It was so similar to one he already knew, he could swear it was Howard Stark talking to him, although there was something different in the way he pronounced the words.

"Speedy? Where's Becca?" the redhead woman asked, taken aback by the sudden appearance of Pietro.

"She's in her room. All secure- Quicksilver said showing them a key, which they guessed belonged to the girl's room- just take Cap to bed, after a good night's sleep his memories will come back to him in the right order." he explained further, seeing everyone was so concerned for the well being of Steve.

"Guys, he's not breathing!" Tony shouted, gaining everyone's attention as they saw the super soldier collapse.

"Did Becca say anything about this?" Wanda asked rushing to the captain's aid.

"No..she said he'll be fine...just needs some time to rest." Pietro replied puzzled while scratching the back of his head.

"Next time tell your girlfriend to be a little more specific." Natasha spat the words without giving much thought to them and if it wasn't for Steve's critical condition maybe all of the avengers would have taken interest in her choice of words, not only Wanda. However the rest of the team was too concentrated on Bruce who was trying to help Steve to notice the small conversation which arose between the two siblings.

"What is she talking about, Pietro?" Wanda was now walking slowly towards her brother, not hiding the fact that she was trying to read his mind.

Guessing her intention, Quicksilver used his powers while thinking, making it impossible for the witch to keep up with his thoughts. "Nothing, sister. You know Natasha and how she talks..." he replied trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Really?! Than why wouldn't you stop using your speed to drive your thoughts away? So I could see what you're thinking. That of course, if you're not trying to hide anything from me." She looked at him suspiciously, ignoring everyone else's relief at the sight of Steve getting better.

"I'm just agitated, sister. There have been so much things happening around lately and so many to think about that I don't have time to slow down. Cham just told me Fury had tried to kill her and in the end he decided to land her to Hydra." Pietro has never lied to his sister and he didn't want to start doing it now. At least not about important changes in his life. So he chose the right words to describe what he was feeling without giving away his last memories of Becca, especially the ones involving kissing.

"What?! Are you sure she wasn't playing you, brother?" Wanda asked, not being able to believe what she'd heard. She knew he loved the girl and by now she started guessing it wasn't just a platonic friendship between the two but he never confirmed anything, even if he didn't really have to. She could see it in his eyes at times, the caring and affection for her were long past the line of buddies. But this type of news made her forget about all that and she recollected going through Fury's mind and seeing he deeply cared for Becca and he sincerely wanted what was best for her. What her brother was saying made no sense.

"You can ask Natasha or Clint. She said they knew." Pietro replied looking over his shoulder just in time to see Tony, Bruce and Clint carrying Steve's limp body to his bedroom. The doctor must have given something to the Captain to doze him off for a while.

"Pietro, we need to keep her here. This is her best chance of getting back her past. We have to keep her from killing Fury. Plus I don't believe he is the bad guy." Wanda defended the director, which only made her brother suspicious.

"I told her that. Well except for the part with Fury not being the bad guy. I just said we'll figure it out later. And she agreed." He reassured the witch.

"Then why did you lock her in her room?" Wanda asked skeptically.

"Just in case she thought about escaping or running away... you know how she gets." Pietro explained heading towards his own room.

"Pietro don't do anything stupid. You're already too attached to her." Wanda grabbed his hand in order to gain his full attention.

"What are you taking about? You're as much of a friend to her as I am." His response was sincere but is wasn't enough to convince her.

"She doesn't love you. Don't fool yourself." Wanda ignored his reply and told the harsh words hoping it would be enough to bring him back to his senses.

"Yeah, she doesn't remember us. I know." He shook off what she said, ignoring her eye contact.

"She never loved you as much as she loves Jack. Else she'd remember something about you like she did with him. And she'll never love you like she loves him." Wanda knew that what she'd said would hurt her brother but she knew it would still hurt less coming from her rather than Becca.

"What are you talking about?" Pietro asked ignoring the pit he felt in his heart after hearing those words.

"Just keep that in mind. And know that I love you, no matter what. And that one day you will meet a girl who will love you as much as I do." She smiled kindly to him then pressed her lips on his forehead. Yes, she was the younger twin, but there were moments like this one when she was the protective bigger sister who was taking care of her brother and what was left of his loving heart.

Pietro smiled at her before thanking her and taking his sister to bed then going into his own room where he stood awake, thinking about his sister's words. He felt like there had been a few hours passing by as he tried to close his eyes without success as his mind kept on drifting to his talk with Wanda. Even if that wasn't really truth as he was Quicksilver and time past slower to him than to the rest of people around him, he was still pretty sure it had been at least on hour of staring at the ceiling in despair. He would remember seeing Becca unconscious in that hospital bed, then how she tried killing him and he knew she wanted to manipulate him last time they spoke. It was clear as day that she had no interest in him. How could he have been so foolish to think that Cham would love him? And with that last painful question he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 **I know its taken me so long to upload this chapter but I borrowed my laptop to a friend for a couple of days and there was no way I could post this from my phone, so I'm sorry for that! I hope you liked this chapter...in the next one there'll be more talking again as its Wanda and Pietro's turn to tell Becca about her past at Hydra and after that the action will finally begin. I planned for this to happen a lot more sooner but as I started writing each chapter new ideas popped into my mind and the story took a lot of wild twist that I didn't except so yeah...anyway what's your opinion so far about what happened? Like about Jack being Fury's son? Was that predictable? I would really wanna know your thoughts on that one.**

 **Otherwise, thank you so much for reading, following adding this to your favorites and especially for the new reviews! Keep them coming! Thanks a lot! Stay awesome!**


	22. Don't judge yourself by your past

**Don't judge yourself by your past**

 **You don't live there anymore**

The first time we met was when..." Wanda started her lecture but was immediately interrupted by Becca.

"Aren't we going to wait for your brother?" she asked looking around her room, waiting for the speedster to enter at any moment. She hadn't been allowed to go out or interact with anybody else for her sake. Or at least that was what they told her when it really was the other way around but she was going to play dumb until things cleared out. Wanda was sitting on the left side of her bed with the tray of food she'd brought for Becca between them.

"You already know how the two of you met. Pietro told me he had already spoke with you about that." Wanda said trying to get back to her story telling.

"Yeah but I'm sure I could use his perspective as well. After all he was there, he was part of my life as much as you were. I need both sides of the story." Becca started improvising, although the real reason was that she wanted to apologize to him and there was the slight chance that she wouldn't have another opportunity.

"Oh you need this you need that! Have you ever stopped for a second to see what he needs?" Wanda snapped, taking the other girl by surprise with her sudden chance of attitude. She had always been calm and caring around her but something changed. And Becca was pretty sure she knew what.

Becca opened her mouth to protest but she stopped just in time as she saw the other Maximoff twin enter the room with his usual smirk. He was in a good mood. That was odd. "Hope you didn't start without me!" he exclaimed looking at the two girl with a playful look.

"Not yet, I was about to." Wanda replied, this time with kindness to her brother but Becca could still feel the tensioned air in the room. You could practically cut it with a knife and even so, Pietro didn't seem to notice it.

"Good, I wouldn't want to miss the good parts." he said sitting down, his lips forming a wide grin, he looked like a kid on Christmas day, he was too enthusiastic.

"Okay...so as I was saying you already know how you and Pietro met the first time. After your little bump in the hallway the two of us met in the recreation room. They had just finished with me, I was just learning to control my power at that time but they had just started playing with your abilities. It wasn't something spectacular, we were just two girl having a break from the crazy experiments and we were enjoying the few moments of sunshine we were allowed to have. We started meeting there more and more often and Pietro started accompanying me at some point. So we were practically 3 kids with all this abilities and we just tried helping each other to accustom with the new versions of ourselves. But as I said, they were still playing with your genes and that's why each time you saw a new person you would change into them, without even knowing and it didn't even have to be a new person. Sometimes, just by sitting next to one you would automatically transform into them. That's why Pietro started calling you Chameleon, he was mocking you... and you would tease him back by calling him Cheetah." Wanda stopped for a second to think about what should she say next, trying to get as much useful information as possible in the little time she was planning on spending with the girl.

"So...that's it? That's how we became the 3 musketeers? The best of friends?" Becca asked ironically but eager to find more about her past with the twins.

"Actually at the beginning we were the 4 musketeers but that didn't last for long- Pietro interrupted his sister before she got the chance to say a thing and after seeing Becca's confused expression he went on- there was this other guy Mark but he died soon. His body couldn't take it. But we were standing there and we would give each other stupid dares and if one of us failed to achieve them he had to share something personal. That's how we got to know each other. It was quite funny actually. That of course until we realized you didn't know much about yourself and it wasn't a fair game anymore. So we started to dig up and try and find as much as we could about your past."

"What were we digging up? I mean what kind of information could we have gotten while being locked down by Hydra?" Becca asked as she started eating her breakfast, looking at the two with curiosity,

"After we all got a hang of our powers they let us walk around the base. We weren't prisoners anymore or just failed experiments. We were their most important assets and their secret weapons. We weren't aloud to go outside those walls but beside that, we were free to do whatever we wanted." Wanda explained, recollecting their memories from that time, and now that she was thinking about them she realized they haven't been all that bad. There have been nice times they shared.

"We would always break into their offices and try and find as much information as we could but most of the times it was useless. We had this game where we would get drunk because each time you got dizzy you started speaking in this weird accent and that was our way of trying to figure out where you were from. I believe those were the times when we did the stupidest things." Pietro smiled at her and she couldn't keep herself from returning the smile. It didn't sound as bad as she'd expected their story to be. It was quite enjoyable actually.

"Yeah but let's not forget about all the missions Strucker sent us in. We would sometimes do his dirty work, that meant killing people. Innocent people.- Wanda stepped in with what seemed to be the bleak side of their life at Hydra- we had to keep away Shield agents and make sure to cover our tracks. And that meant making sure there were no witnesses. If a kid happened to pass by while we killed those agents we had strict orders to terminate him. Oh and the two of you developed this hilarious game where you would number your victims and see who killed more people. Yay, great times! Funny stories!" Wanda's bitter sarcasm erased their smiles, remembering the two about the worst part of working for Hydra.

There were a few seconds of deep silence, all of them avoiding each other's gaze with expressionless looks on their faces but then Wanda continued.

"We didn't even know your full name. Strucker called you 278 and we Cham, due to Pietro's nickname. That of course until 2 agents of Shield infiltrated in the base and you were sent to interrogate one of them with Pietro. He was there just for moral support. You were new to the whole torturing people part and because of all their experiments, taking someone's memories was extremely painful to you and until they would fix what they've broken you had to go old school and only when needed you had to use your powers. It wasn't painful all the time but there were occasions when you would pass out because of it and other's when you would just have a passing migraine. But this time no one told you to look into that man's memories and yet..."

"I remember this part. Can we please skip it? Tell me what happened next." Becca interrupted Wanda with an acid tone. She had her eyes on her toast, avoiding the looks of both twins.

"You passed out and some guards came and took you. They didn't let me get anywhere near you, telling me they will fix whatever was wrong with you- Pietro explained, his once playful smirk vanished, leaving his lips form a straight line- after a few days you were returned to your room with this huge bandage around your head. You had this cut like freaking Frankeistein. They hadn't erased your memory completely like they've done the first time you got to Hydra, they just adjusted it. And now you had full control of your powers. The only downside was that once you took somebody's memory, it would never leave your brain. At first you could put it aside but as more and more people were stuck in your mind you started mixing them up. When we tried helping you sort them out you started remembering a few things from what you've seen in...in Jack's head- he hesitate before using his name, it was weird, until a few days that agent was nobody and now...now he was so much more- that's when you told us your name is Beatrice Thompson. That was when we finally found out what you real name was."

"Actually my real name is Rebecca Constantinescu. Thompson was Jack's name. At least the one he used. And I would call myself Becca and he would mock me with Beatrice. I didn't even get my name right.- she chuckled nervously, realizing just after that it was the first time the twins had heard that -Anyway, sorry for interrupting, please continue."

"Sure...after that we just started bonding even more and in between all the missions we had and some testing we would try to help you remember more about your past. -Wanda started, feeling like her brother wasn't capable of continuing-Then, we were attacked by the Avengers. Me and Pietro were the only ones who actually went out and did the fighting as you were training when we left in the field but as soon as you heard about what was going on you went to the surveillance room to try to find us and come to our aid but instead you saw Clint and Natasha and something ticked. You remembered them. You panicked and ran outside, thinking that if Strucker found out about it he would have your memory erased. By the time you found Pietro I was with Strucker, trying to make sure he didn't notice just yet that I had let Stark take the scepter. You told Pietro what you remembered and he tried to convince you to run away as there was no way Hydra could keep you from doing so in the bad state it was. But you wouldn't leave without us and because I was already in the plane with Strucker you two had no way of getting away with it. - at this part of the story Pietro got up on his feet and started pacing behind Wanda nervously, pushing away details regarding his conversation with Cham about which his sister didn't know. However both women realized he was holding something back.- Care to add something, brother?" Wanda turned to look as her brother suddenly froze and looked at her with pleading eyes, telling her just from his look that he didn't want to say anything further and begged for her not to pressure him anymore.

Becca observed their silent conversation and wanted to interfere but she caught a quick glance and saw the torment hidden in his eyes. Her heart shrank and her brain failed from trying to form a coherent sentence.

"When we reached another base the first thing Strucker did was to erase all your memories. Somehow he realized you knew too much. He started testing on you more than usually and most of the times you were in surgery and by what it looked like, you were conscious through half of them- Wanda had respected Pietro's wish and decided to let him be for now so she continued with her tale- We tried to help you remember about your past and help you recover and then one day you suddenly disappeared and we were informed by Strucker that you have been taken to another base for future improvements. That was when Ultron contacted us and we didn't hesitate to meet with him , fed up with what Hydra had done to us and eager to have our revenge. After we left Hydra Strucker went after you and Ultron helped us track him down, hoping we could find you and take you with us. But by the time we reached him he told us you were dead. That you couldn't stand the surgical procedures you've been put through so we killed him, in the hope that we avenged you- Pietro was still standing, although now he wasn't pacing around his position still showed he was tensed and uncomfortable. He was leaning on the wall with both his arms crossed and cold eyes- After that we started our quest to finish Stark. In the end we found out Ultron's plan was to exterminate the human kind so we changed sides, which meant fighting with Stark and the rest of the avengers which was quite ironic. But we remembered that you said Clint and Natasha were your friends and that thought helped us to gain some trust in them. Then the battle in Sokovia happened and Pietro was shot. I went to kill Ultron and before the flying city exploded Vision saved me. When I returned I found out that there was a doctor who was trying to save Pietro's life and he needed my blood for it. When I got there I saw you. For a second I thought I was hallucinating, then that you remembered who we were after seeing with how much care you treated his wounds but after you looked at me I realized you had no idea who we were so I kept my mouth shut." Wanda stopped to breathe but before she could continue Becca cut her off.

"I know everything from there...- she said raising her bright green eyes to look at both of them- but can I have a few moments alone with Pietro?" Becca knew that was too much to ask and she realized it as soon as the words reached Wanda's ears and all her body tensed.

Pietro's reaction was totally different. He looked like he snapped out of a dream and once he understood what she asked for, the same playful grin form beginning was placed on his lips. It looked so real but she started sensing that it was hiding something else behind it.

"I don't see how's that necessary.."Wanda started but her brother interrupted her immediately.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Sister, do you think you can let us have some privacy?" he smirked in her direction and she didn't say anything out loud, although Becca was sure she had said something in Pietro's mind before she got out of the room with a very stern look.

* * *

 **So what do you think of this chapter? I'd be thrilled to know your opinions!**

 **Thanks to all of you who read this, followed, added this story to your favorites and especially for your reviews! Stay awesome!**


	23. I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

**I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

"So...you don't think Vision is the best choice either?" Pietro asked in a playful tone as he took a few steps further and sat down on the chair next to Becca's desk.

"I didn't ask her to leave so we can gossip about her, Pietro. -her serious tone didn't caught him off guard but it did weaken his defensive mode- I need the whole story. Fury told me that I get to chose which memories I keep. Isn't there something else that might make me want to chose the times I met you guys?"

"I know how the drill works, ok? Wanda told you the most important things. We didn't think you cared to know what we had for lunch." the man's tone wasn't as spirited as before but it wasn't completely humorless either, his piercing blue eyes were cold as ice.

"Pietro you do know I remember what happened since I escaped from Hydra. Since I saved your ass in Sokovia, since I met all the avengers officially, since I ran away from here because of Fury- she stopped for a second, searching his eyes in the hope he was following her trail of thoughts- when I went to that nightclub and got high. There are still things which are quite unclear, like after a really bad hangover but there are things I remember clear as day. I remember jumping into your arms like they were home. And it wasn't a friendly hug. I do believe you know what I'm talking about. What happened next..." Becca got up from her bed and headed towards where Pietro was sited.

His face didn't show any signs of being shocked or uncomfortable with the subject. Once he opened his mouth, his smirk was back: "Cham, we've been over this. Yeah you kissed me but you were drunk and high. By the time I got there you were making out with what looked like a giant walking tomato, it would have been odd if you wouldn't have hit on me. I mean just look at this handsome face." he gestured towards it, his smirk growing, forming a full size grin.

"Oh really, then what about what happened back at the motel? As I recall I wasn't the one who initiated the physical contact." Becca was leaning over, resting her hands on his thighs, their faces on the same level and incredible close.

"Cham, don't you think it would be stupid of me to fall in love with some chick who barely knows her own name? I'm not a specialist but I'd say that wouldn't be the best foundation for a relationship." he replied, showing no sign of being nervous or uneasy due to their proximity.

"I never said you were smart." she teased him, hoping she could get more information out of him.

"Look, I do love you and I wish you would chose the memories you had with us but I won't make up some romantic fairy tale for you to do so. I'm sure we can become best friends again, only this time you would know your background and our dare game would be even once more." he looked into her eyes, allowing her to see the sincerity behind his words.

"Thank you...- was all she could muster before she got up and walked back to her bed; but as soon as she sat down she remembered why she was so eager to talk to him in the first place- Pietro!"her voice startled him, stopping him from opening the door.

"Yeah?" he tilted his head and turned around to look at the girl.

"I am sorry. Really am. Thought you should know." her voice was steady and her look penetrating.

Pietro looked at her in shock, not really knowing what she was referring to, afraid to take a wild guess he decided to ask in his rough accent: "For what?"

"For trying to kill you...and for hating you when I thought it was your fault he's dead." her breath got stuck in her throat after her first words but she regained it soon enough to continue, her gaze never leaving his blue eyes.

"Already forgotten." he smiled, a little bit to much for it to be completely sincerely and left. Truth was he had indeed forgiven her but he could never forget what happened. He would never forget how much she loved Jack.

* * *

After Pietro shut Becca's bedroom door, he was faced with his very angry twin. She was standing in front of him with both her arms crossed at her chest, her lips forming a rigid line and her eyes throwing daggers at him. He didn't know for what exactly he was getting this treatment but he was sure she wasn't going to let him in the dark for much longer.

"At least we both agree about how stupid it is!" she whispered harshly, unable to shout the words as she'd wished, afraid someone would hear.

"You know sister, it's not nice to eavesdrop." he scolded her playfully.

"You kissed her?! You idiot!" Wanda slapped him as if that would bring her brother back to his senses. Rage was running through her body, controlling all her actions.

"How about we talk about this some other time." he replied, his head remaining in the same position where her hand turned it. He wasn't angry, he wasn't embarrassed or ashamed, he was just exhausted.

"You avoided this for too long! You cannot do something this stupid! Are you completely out of your mind? What was your plan, huh? Make sure she picks her previous memories so she'd be as hurt as you are? That really doesn't sound like love to me, more like revenge!" she spat the words bitterly, not caring anymore if anybody else heard her or not.

Pietro turned his head, facing her and he had on what looked like a torment and hopelessness expression: "After they got me my powers I had two days in which I was alone in complete darkness. You know what I'm talking about because you had those too. What you don't know however is how it feels when you don't remember a thing. I don't know why you did remember, maybe because of your powers or maybe just because you were stronger than me, but for two days straight I didn't feel a thing. -he took a step towards his sister, approaching her just enough to whisper the words for her ears to hear loud and clear- After two days of nothing everything came back in a rush and it was the most agonizing pain I have ever felt in my life. And you know what I've learned from all that?" he stopped to search her eyes for an answer, to see if she was understanding what he was saying.

"What...what was the conclusion?" she mumbled, unable to think of it herself.

"I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.-his hushed tone was enough to make Wanda's eyes go wide open, staring at him like he was some kind of circus freak- Cham has experienced too much of all that nothingness. She needs the pain. Because the pain is a good remainder of how it is to be human. And she needs to feel human again." Pietro finished and stepped away, heading for his own room, leaving his sister standing in the hall, replaying their conversation all over again.

* * *

There was a loud knock on her door and Becca knew what it meant. It was Fury and he was about to ask her which memories she wanted to keep. But how was that possible? How can one chose what to keep and what to discharge. And how could she know which memories made her the person she was. Because even if before she didn't remember, she still possessed the memories, they were hidden somewhere in her unconsciousness and they still had a strong impact on her. But now, after she would chose what to keep and what to throw away, her mind would be completely wiped out and it would be as if she was a whole other person. And the real question now, was who will she become?

Another heavy bang was heard and it was enough to snap the girl out of her thoughts. She got up from her bed in which she'd been for the past two hours and went for the door. When she opened it she was faced by Maria Hill.

"It's time." the woman's flat tone remainded her how important it was to make an objective decision but how could she do that.

She closed her eyes nodding, letting once small tear drop on her cheek before she stepped out of her room and followed the agent to the labs.

These were her last moments as Beatrice Thompson, Cham, Becca and Rebecca Constantinescu. From now on, she was going to be just one of those girls. The problem was, she still didn't know which one.

* * *

"Do you think she'll chose right?" Clint asked as he was cleaning his bow. They were both in their special place, the weapon's room.

"I hope so..." Natasha muttered as she was rearranging her daggers.

"Remember me now, why don't we want her to chose her first years?" he raised his look from the shining object which became like another member of his body.

"Because she wasn't happy, Clint. She was miserable and you know that. She had stopped being that witty, happy girl the moment her family died and she couldn't recover. Jack couldn't help her move on but Speedy over there managed to help her put back the broken pieces along with the witch. In the little time they had they managed to do what neither Jack, you or me did in the two full years we had." Natasha looked at her friend, putting the last knife down in it's box.

"She was with them for at least that much, maybe even more. Weren't there like three years?" Hawkeye said, following her example at putting his bow down.

"Yeah but how many times did she have her memory erased? In just a few months they helped her, they put her back on her feet, Clint." she said in what seemed like an almost frustrated voice. Of course it sounded plain as day for anyone else, only Clint could see through her act, he understood how much she cared and to him it was as bright as the sun in a beautiful morning.

"She didn't look that restored to me when we met her in Sokovia, Nat. Quite the contrary." he continued, starring back at his bow, making sure it was spotless.

"Because she had the memories of tens of people in her head plus she didn't remember the twins. But when we were at the hotel, when she was high she recalled them and she was better. She was almost happy. As happy as a girl could possibly be when she has serious memory loss and a huge void in her soul." the Black Widow took a few steps back and turned, facing a window.

"If she were to remember her first years the void wouldn't be there anymore. Wouldn't that mean she would be better?" Clint said raising his hands to make it look like what he was saying was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We can help her fill the missing pieces but she needs that strong connection with the twins to survive all she's been through. As messed up as those kids are, they are more capable of helping her than Jack ever was. Because they know what love is whereas Jack was barely learning it from Becca." she turned around, looking in her friend's eyes with utter determination.

"It doesn't matter anyway. It's not like it's up to us. It's her decision and we're not aloud to influence it anymore. We've said what we had to say." the man replied, making sure she comprehended that they should let matters into Becca's hands.

* * *

Tony was staring at the 103 inch 1080p Plasma Display with his usual cocky and satisfied smirk. He was laying back on his chair, hands behind his head, as the computer was loading the data from the chip.

"71%...72%...that's it baby. Just a little more." he whispered to himself as he was staring at the screen with his pupils dilated. He looked like a crazy scientist who had just given life to a Frankeistein.

And maybe...that was exactly what he was now.

* * *

 **Hi guys, so I know this took me like forever to upload but truth is I've been out of town for a almost 2 weeks and I had no laptop or wifi which made it impossible for me to write. And after all that was over all my inspiration flew away...so sorry for the long wait but i do hope it was worth it.**

 **Thank you for all the new followers and for adding this story to your favorites! Especially for reading it as the story has over 10.000 reads, like way over it and that is like a new high score for me. Thanks a lot and don't forget to review...hopefully that would remind me to update sooner! Stay awesome!**


	24. My worst enemy is my memory

"So, what is it going to be?" Bruce asked as he lifted his warm brown eyes from the files he'd been reading to catch a quick glance at Becca.

"Where is everybody else?" the girl in question asked looking around the lab. She was alone with Bruce and Maria and she could have bet that Stark and Fury would have been there, at the great discovery of 'who's it gonna be, Becca?'.

"Didn't think you'd like to have public." Agent Hill's flat and emotionless voice answered, looking at the girl with no sentiment. The coldness in her eyes made Becca shiver.

"You want someone specific to be with you through this moment? Look, I understand it's not easy so if you need a friend just let me know." Bruce said, showing her she wasn't alone in her weird situation and that there were people in that building who genuinely cared for her.

"Aaa...I think I want to use the bathroom. For just 2 seconds." Becca replied, shifting her body weight from on leg to the other a little too fast to show she was feeling okay. The agent rolled her eyes at the pacient's request but stepped out of the way for her to go after Banner nodded.

* * *

Relieved to have a moment for herself, Becca stared into the mirror, thinking this was the last time she was going to look like a lost girl. In a few hours she was going to remember it all. She was going to know her background. She was going to be Rebecca Constantinescu. She smiled slightly, happy to have come to a decision. She stepped out of the bathroom but was quickly pushed back with an incredible force. When she finally opened her eyes she saw Natasha's face extremely close to her's. She had no idea what was in the Black Widow's mind but she looked extremely serious.

"Look at me kid, whatever you do, don't chose your first years. I'm not aloud to do this and in a few seconds some guards will come rushing in and probably sedate me under Fury's orders." her words were rushed but they were understood by the girl.

"Whaa..what? Why?" was all she could mumble, bewildered by what was happening.

"They're bugs everywhere, even in here. But you don't want to remember those years, trust me. I'll tell you all you want to know about your family but you don't want to relive all that. Just choose something else, okay? Promise me!" her last words weren't whispered anymore, Natasha screamed them to cover the noise made by the loud bang that came from the door and the crash after it'd been broken to pieces.

"I..I promise." were the last words Natasha heard before all went blurry and she felt her body go limp.

Becca gaped at Natasha's unconscious self and as she was dragged by two other agents out of the bathroom. She covered her open mouth and shut her eyes repeatedly, trying to stop the tears that were trying to free themselves from her orbits. She knew it was time to go back in the labs and she had no idea what she was supposed to do next. She had been sure a few moments ago of her decision but now she was back to ground zero so when she was faced with the same question as before, her mouth went on, without checking in with her brain. She heard herself speak before she could comprehend what she was saying: "When I was taken by Hydra, when I met the twins. Those are the memories I want to keep."

"Are you sure?" Bruce felt the need to ask after hearing the girl's trembling voice.

Becca was relieved to have the chance to answer again because it gave her time to think it over. It gave her time to be sure of her decision. This time, with a steady voice she looked him in the eyes and replied: "Yes."

"Okay, then let's begin." Bruce said before he looked back at the agent and signaled her it was time she left. Maria nodded and left the room, leaving the doctor with his pacient. "First things first. We are going to try to make sure we can keep the memories you already have in your brain and then we will prep you for surgery."

"We? And what surgery?" Becca interrupted him rambling, looking horrified.

"Me and Stark. He's dealing with the chip right now and we need to open your skull to be able to put back the chip." the doctor answered.

"Put it back? But I thought...you took it out for a reason! You can't put that thing back with the virus and the voices!" she cried out, with her green eyes wide open in fear.

"He's making a new one which will only contain the memories you chose." Banner said in a soothing voice, hoping to calm her down.

"You promise you won't put them back in here?" she asked with a trembling voice once again.

"I promise." he smiled sincerely, which was enough for the girl to calm down and let the tension in her shoulders leave her body.

* * *

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the new yorkeze night air. He was sitting with his legs hanging over the roof's edge trying to calm himself down without punching someone. It was harder than he first thought.

"Ran out of fuel?" the sarcastic comment made Pietro's blue eyes shut open and turn around to see who his visitor was.

At the sight of Clint he breathed out relieved, thanking the skies it wasn't Stark. He wasn't in the mood for Stark.

"Something like that." the Sokovian finally answered, turning his gaze back to the city.

"I'd thought you'd be there, holding her hand through the surgery." Barton said looking in the same direction as the younger man but remaining in his horizontal position.

"There would be no point in doing that. She won't remember me when she'll wake up anyway." Pietro replied, not even bothering to hide how much it was bothering him. He knew the Hawkeye would see right through his act.

"You talked to her? She told you she'll chose her first years?" Clint asked hastily, in what could easily be taken as a nervous tone.

"No...I mean I talked to her when we told her about her past with us but she didn't say what she'll chose. It's pretty obvious to me she would pick her first set of memories. Since I know her she'd been trying to have those, it would be stupid to throw away a chance like that." the man replied, his stare not leaving the skyscrapers.

"It would be even more stupid to chose those times, trust me on that kid." the older avenger replied, not realizing what he was saying

"She'll remember her family, all her loved ones." Pietro answered looking confused at Clint. It made no sense to him what the old man was saying.

"All the people she loved from that time are dead. Not a pretty good picture if you ask me." Clint continued, gazing at the city before his eyes went wide, realizing what he had just told to the speedster.

"What? What are you talking about?" Pietro was now standing on his own feet, facing Barton with an eager and angry look.

"Look Speedy, I'm not really entitled to let you on her family's past. Not my place to speak." Clint replied with his hands up in a defensive position.

"You're going to let her chose that? You have to tell her what she's signing up for!" Pietro was really trying not to punch the guy in front of him but it was harder and harder and with all the seconds that passed his self control was slipping right through his fingers.

"She knows...she knows Jack's dead..and she kind of knows her family is as well." Barton was too relaxed for the older Maximoff's liking, it was just pissing him off even more.

"Kind of knows? What does that even mean?" he spat the words bitterly.

"We told her that they were missing." Clint didn't like to be put on the spot and that kid was starting to think that he could do it.

"Are you nuts? Now she'll chose just so she could go and search them and then she'll find out they're dead." Pietro took another threatening step towards Barton.

"Hold your pants Sonic. If I'm not mistaken, Nat is already taking care of that. And I'm always right." Clint answered, remembering the boy he was in no position to threaten him. Usually things weren't so tensed between the two of them, especially after the speedster save his life but he could see that the boy was stressed out because of the girl so he didn't hold anything against him. He would go out of his own mind if he and Laura were in his place.

"What do you mean she's taking care of that?" the twin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Unlike me, when she doesn't like something she meddles. She'll make everything in her power to make sure the girl won't chose her first years." he explained sitting down on the edge on the building, as the speedster had been a few moments back.

"Why? Why doesn't she want Cham to chose those?" Pietro asked, sitting besides the Hawkeye.

"Because she said that 'Cham' is happier than 'Rebecca'. That you and your sister are better for her than Jack was." Barton continued, deciding it was time to give a little hope to the pessimistic boy near him.

* * *

"98%...99%...this is baby. Almost done." Tony's husky voice echoed in his personal lab, he hadn't slept in days and was eager to see what that chip was hiding. And he wasn't curious just about Becca's darkest secrets, he was convinced there was more to that virus than he'd been told.

"Stark, Bruce wants to start the surgery and he needs you and the chip to.." the director's voice startled the engineer who was currently looking more like a crazy scientist than a genius, playboy and philanthropist.

The loading bar was 100% and before anything else was shown, Stark turned off his monitor and faced the intrusive.

"Tell them I'm coming." he replied with his usual cocky smirk, standing between the man and his computer.

"What have you been up to, Stark?" Fury spat the words angrily and tried to push Tony out of his way.

"Ah ah ah, you forget you're dealing with the Iron Man, old man." he responded, his arrogance high up.

"And you forget you're dealing with the director of a high secret spy organization. So I would advise.." Nick started but was immediately interrupted by Stark.

"Former." was the only words he said and it was enough to earn an annoyed look from Fury. "Former director to a former high secret spy organization" he completed.

"Sir the loading is complete, Miss Constantinescu's memories are uploaded in your data base. Would you like me to start the visualization?" Friday's robotic voice broke the short silence that fell.

"NO" "YES!" both man shouted in the same time, both determined to get what they wanted.

"What do you want with the girl's memories? You'll get all of them infected! I told you to stay out of her head!" Fury snapped at the engineer, thing that only made him more curious to know what was on that microchip.

"It is no longer in her head so I am in no proximity to it. The data however, that's another thing. You seem quite anxious about it thought...is there something you wouldn't want us seeing?" Tony continued on talking skeptically, eyeing the former director.

"You have no right to take advantage of that girl's trust!" Fury shouted then went to the computer and started pressing on a few buttons, hoping he could turn it off and take out the chip from Stark's computer.

"Wait! What are you? Crazy?! -Tony screamed at the man, taking his hands off the keyboard- You want to erase all we have left of Becca's memories?"

And before Fury got a chance to explain what he tried to do, the display turned on and an image appeared. It was clearly a memory as it could be seen through Becca's eyes, like literally through the girl's eyes. She was confronting someone, it was...Fury? Stark looked perplexed at the screen and turned up the volume and when the director had tried to snatch the controller from his hand he took a few steps back and told Friday to lock the memory so it would keep on going until it was over so by the time Fury got the controller it was completely useless.

 _"That's why you don't want me around Jack? You were afraid that when I'd finally find out I'd tell your precious son_ -son?! That was unexpected, Stark looked at Fury in hopes of confirmation and his terrified look was enough to reassure him it was indeed the truth.- _about all the monstrous things you've done? -_ 'This sounds interesting' Tony thought to himself and decided to keep on listening _\- You have tried to kill me so I won't be able to tell him about the massacre you've ordered! About how you killed my entire family?!" Becca's tone of voice was getting hysterical whilst Fury's face looked like it usually did, slightly annoyed and extremely superior._

 _"You don't know what you're talking about. Just calm down." he said, sitting at his desk._

 _"The information I have is not just from some premade files, I have witnesses. There are people who testified against you! I know you have killed them!" her shouts were getting louder and louder and they were starting to get to Fury._

 _"No listen here! It had to be done. A Hydra's base was there and not just any base. Yes, there died a few people but that saved millions." Fury snapped at the girl._

 _"A few? -her voice cracked and her vision went blurry, which only confirmed that she started crying- There were hundreds of innocent people and their blood is on your hands!"_

 _Fury didn't say anything else to the girl just went to his phone, picked it up, formed a number and started talking: "Prepare a quinjet. I have Agent Thompson here who is very eager to go on her next mission. Yes, I know she had just returned but this is an urgent matter. She keeps on insisting to go."_

The next images were showing the girls struggle with a few guards and how she had been taken into the plane. Tony watched dumbstruck before he turned to face the one who caused so much pain to the little girl.

"You son of a.." he started but was immediately interrupted by a stranger's voice coming from the door.

"Now easy there, granny was actually a very nice lady. Just because her son didn't put her lessons in practice it doesn't give you the right to talk like that about her. She was indeed a great woman." a tall man stepped out of the shadows, his dark skin color and the way he walked took Tony by surprise as he stood there, staring at the not so stranger in front of him with the look on his face of a man's who just saw a ghost.

* * *

 **Hi guys...so what do you think of the discoveries in this one? I'm sorry if there are lots of mistakes, not a native speaker and I am extremely tired but I wanted to post this in two days time as I used to before my big break. Some feedback from you could actually help, thanks a lot!**

 **Oh, and thanks for all the new followers and for adding this story to your favorites! Really keeps my spirit up to see that after every chapter I have more followers!**


	25. Still waiting for the sun to rise

**Hi, so I wished to upload this sooner but I couldn't bring myself to finish this chapter and as you can see it turned out to be slightly shorter than my previous ones plus that today was my birthday and each time I sat down to finish writing and to upload this something came up and stuff like that, you know what I'm saying...I guess! Hope you won't mind it and still enjoy it! :)**

 **Yes, that ghost was Jack for all those of you who were wondering and in this chapter there is an easter egg for Agent's of SHIELD, and if you haven't seen it I'm hoping you'll go and watch it asap. Great show and i had to cut down like half of the conversation because of major spoilers I gave without noticing.**

 **Thanks to all of those who reviewed, your feedbacks made my day! Also thanks for reading/following and adding my story to your favorites! Really hoping I'll hear more from you guys! Stay awesome!**

 **PS: Sorry for the long author note, usually I don't write this much here as I prefer to keep my words for the story. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Still waiting for the sun to rise**

"What are you doing now, Tony?" Bruce mumbled to himself while he was preparing Becca for the surgery.

"Mr. Stark isn't answering, doctor. Should we cease the operation?" one of the nurses asked.

"No, Friday, do you have access to the microchip with Becca's memories?" Banner directed his attention towards Stark's AI.

"Yes, sir. But wouldn't it be safer to just wait for Mr. Stark?" Friday asked.

"No, we don't really need him for this. Just the chip. We'll start now." Bruce said, hurrying all the staff to get back to their posts. He had a feeling that if he was going to wait another second something worse will occur.

"I am pretty sure you were supposed to be dead." Stark said looking at their unexpected visitor, analyzing him from head to toes.

"Yeah, like Mr. Fury here was going to let that happen. He saved his precious Coulson, I think it's obvious he was going to bring me back to life as well." the man chuckled, while taking a few more steps towards the two. Fury had his usual, expressionless but slight annoyed face. That was not good.

"Wait what? Hit the rewind button a little. Firstly, why do you call your own father 'Mr. Fury'; secondly what do you mean he saved Coulson? He was as dead as a person could be." Stark was too shocked to crack any of his usual jokes. Because let's face it, there were like thousands witty comments he could have come up with regarding the situation he was currently in.

"So I'm guessing he hasn't told you about the T.A.H.I.T.I program and all the mess caused by it. You know about the inhuman..." But the man was immediately stopped by his so-called father.

"That's enough Jackson!" his tone was severe, sending chills down Jack's spine, he definitely didn't miss that.

"You're going to send him to his room now? C'mon, let the man talk for himself!" Tony regained a little from his usual sarcasm and used it to hide his bewilderment.

"Stark, stay out of this!" Fury snapped at the Iron Man.

"Well in other circumstances I wouldn't meddle in family problems but I'm pretty sure this goes beyond that.." before Tony could comment any further, he was stopped by the robotic sound of Friday's voice.

"The memory is updating right now, sir. Please do not interrupt the process for the patient's safety."

"What? I didn't order that!-Tony looked at his computer to try and find a reason to why this was happening. When he updated the data he made sure no one could access it so the virus wouldn't have the chance to go wild.- No no no...Banner you should have waited for me...ah- the engineer mumbled to himself but then started speaking out loud, the words directed towards Fury- What have you done? With your stupid meddling you might have put her life in danger! All our efforts to make sure that virus doesn't reach her brain for nothing!" Tony was indeed furious, more than he would have liked to admit it.

But before the director got the chance to say anything in his defense, Stark blurted out, heading for the OR, hoping he could get there before any permanent damage was done.

"What girl is he talking about?" Jack asked his father, his voice going an octave down, trying to keep his calm.

"Well she has many names." Fury replied.

"How about you tell me her real one?" Jack continued, determined to find out what was happening.

"Rebecca Constantinescu." once the two words reached his ears, he turned back and started running after Stark. She was still alive.

* * *

"Stop, just stop!" Stark cried out once he blurted inside the OR room, without even bothering to wash his hands and sterilize them. Which of course caused another series of shouts from the nurses and doctors inside.

"What do you think you're doing Tony?" Bruce asked, his hands raised, signaling he wasn't going to do anything else until his friend would explain himself.

"Eyepatch...he messed with my computer. The chip...the chip might not be safe. Before you... upload anything I have to make sure...make sure the virus didn't get in." the engineer started regaining his breath after the run he just had.

Bruce looked at him in horror, realizing what his friends words implied and once Stark saw that understood he'd gotten there too late.

"No no no no...you didn't!" Stark babbled, pointing his finger at his friend, accusing him for ruining Becca's chances of a normal life.

"How was I supposed to know?" Banner let out exasperated by Stark's behavior.

"You were supposed to wait for me!" Tony replied, his voice showing his obvious annoyance.

"I thought you forgot or fell asleep in some corner of your lab! You came just in time for us to close her up!" Banner said, keeping his tension as down as possible.

"Open her up again for me to check the chip!" Stark said putting his foot down.

"Noo! -Banner raised his voice, turning all the heads towards him, great, now everyone thought he was loosing it- she's too weak for that. She lost enough blood already and her heart won't hold on for long if we keep her on the anesthetic."

"Don't hulk out now, Shriek! Just let her wake up on the table and we'll hold her down." Tony continued and if the first words didn't bother Bruce that much, the last ones definitely made him rethink the status his friend had as a genius.

"Are you out of your mind? Why don't we just kill her now? Just get out from here and we'll see when she wakes up if there's anything we can do!" Banner scolded the Iron Man

"Don't nag me! This is One Eye's fault!" Tony said before he was thrown out of the OR, pouting like a child once the door was closed behind him.

* * *

"What was that? Is she okay?" Jack startled Stark, standing right in front of the room from where he'd just been kicked out.

"Wha.." But before the man could answer a blue blur appeared besides them, accompanied by a young woman with chestnut hair.

"We heard people screaming, is Cham alright?" Quicksilver asked, letting his sister down.

Before Tony could answer, the two younger men made eye contact and once realization hit both of them their eyes widened in shock. The first one to daze out was Jack: "What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? _You're_ the one who's supposed to be buried 2 meters under the ground." Pietro talked back, showing nothing more than just pure bewilderment.

"You would have liked that much wouldn't you?" he replied bitterly, remembering how he was the man who ordered Becca to kill him.

"Can't say I'm that pleased to see you and I'm pretty sure Cham has a good aim. So the real quest.." Pietro continued, starting to show signs of annoyance.

"Cham? Her name's Rebecca! Why don't you ran back to your master, Strucker wasn't he?" the irony in his voice rang loudly.

"If I were you I'd watch my mouth!" Pietro threatened, taking a step closer to the man.

"Jack? You're that Jack?!" Wanda finally spoke, interrupting their argument.

"I see I'm famous around here." Jack smirked, turning his attention towards the younger Sokovian twin.

"Okay kids, that's it. Everyone calm down!" Tony interfered, preventing what could turn in a fight for a girl who might die before the drugs she'd been put under wore off. Forgetting about Wanda's powers, he let his thoughts about the possibility of Becca's death wonder around and before he could try and persuade them to remain calm, the witch cried out:

"Her death?! What went wrong?!"

"What does she mean by whose death?" Jack asked, confused by the girl's behavior.

"Cham's in danger? Why?" Pietro put the right question, as he was aware of his sister's abilities.

"Well this kid's da..." Tony started and once Jack realized where he was going interrupted him.

"You can't blame my death for what's happening to him right now." He tried saving it but Wanda looked at him with a bored expression and replied.

"You're a smart one, aren't you? I can read minds- her words embarrassed the stranger and pleased her brother, making him proud to be called her twin- So what did Fury do?

"Wait, Fury's your father? Do you even know what that man did to Cham?" Once Pietro realized what his sister's words completely meant, he expressed his anger without holding back, ready to kick the boy's ass just for the simple fact that he was still breathing.

"Pietro shut up! We'll deal with him later! And that same is applied to you too, mister! -Wanda shouted, turning her attention towards Jack, eyeing both men- Now, let's focus on Becca's well being and you can go back to jumping your throats once we're sure she's safe and alive."

They both nodded and all three of them turned their heads towards Stark, waiting for a good explanation on the girl's health state.

"Okay...as I was saying Eyepatch messed with my computer and the chip with the kid's memories and while that was happening Shriek didn't think to wait for me to start the surgery. Long story short: the virus inside the microchip might be back in her head and this time it could easily kill her." He finished in one breath, having talked really fast and smiling exaggeratedly.

Jack looked confused at him, thinking twice at the funny nicknames he'd chosen in his explanation but he understood the gravity of the situation and decided to abstain from saying anything else. It didn't matter what he'd say, Sonic would find some witty comeback faster than he could finish his sentence and he was too tired for another argument based on nothing. He waited in silence until the girl broke it: "So, what do we do now?" her voice was gentle, whispered as she was afraid that if she spoke any louder the noise would disturb her friend inside the OR.

"We wait until she wakes up." Stark admitted defeated. There was nothing he hated more than waiting, especially when the risks of failure were this high. He'd grown to like the kid in the time he'd spent with her in the lab. She was quite smart and her not-always-so-subtle sarcasm cheered them up. Despite her situation, the girl was quite relaxed and even happy at times, that of course when Fury wasn't around and there was no one to remember of her not-so-dead-now ex-boyfriend, Jack.

"When will that be?" Pietro asked, his voice not as low as his sister's but definitely not as high as before.

"Well they're about to finish the medical procedure in 5 minutes tops and from then I've got no clue. No if you don't mind I'm headed for a drink."


	26. Accept your past without regrets

**Accept your past without regrets**

The complete darkness had become something so ordinary that it didn't scare her anymore, the buzzing sound of people's voices around her didn't panic her and the aching pain she could feel coming from her scalp was only a reminder of being alive. She was in no hurry to open her eyes because once that happened reality would hit her harshly and life will get in the way of her rest so she kept them closed until the beeping sound of the machine near her bed which announced she was indeed awake had become too annoying to ignore. She wasn't afraid to face the world but for sure she wasn't eager to do so. She knew that much: that she was afraid to remember. She wasn't scared of fighting monsters and surviving another day, she wasn't afraid of making memories but she was terrified of trying to remember them. Because the moment she tried to remember anything else was the moment she would either lose everything she had ever had or gain more which still, wasn't enough. There was a huge part of her that was lost forever and there was nothing she could do to take it back. And when she came to terms with her loss, she finally opened her eyes and faced the world. She didn't bother to ask the nurse were she was or what happened, she just stared at her and waited for further instructions, she wasn't going to ask any questions, the time for them was going to come soon enough.

"Miss, can you hear me? How are you feeling?" the warm voice of the middle aged nurse sounded extremely familiar to Becca even if her face didn't resemble anything she had seen before.

"Yes. And...I'm feeling...empty." her hoarse voice resounded in the dead silent room she was in.

The nurse just gave her a sad smile and announced she was going to call the doctor. And just like that, Becca was alone again. And that meant she was alone in her battle with her thoughts and her memories. A tear slipped on her rosy cheek as she struggled to concentrate on the white walls surrounding her, not letting the pain in because she was afraid it would crush her.

The door finally swung open and she was happy that someone would finally stop the on going war inside her head. The images of needles and blood which kept on rushing inside her mind dissolved once the room wasn't empty anymore. She had really expected to see a doctor and in no way would she imagine to see the only two people left in the world who meant something to her. The only two people she still had, the ones she loved and was sure to know they loved her back but at the sight of them, standing paralyzed at the door, staring at her with curiosity and anxiety a wave of agonizing pain hit her as all the memories came back to her. All the beatings they got, all the experiments all of them suffered but alongside it she remembered the laughing, the feeling of belonging and love. As her vision became blurry due to the tears which washed down her face a wide smile appeared, letting the twins know she recognized them.

"I missed you so much! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Becca started, her voice drowned by her tears but she didn't even finish her sentences that both Pietro and Wanda were by her bedside, with obvious relief on their faces as they hugged her.

"We missed you too! We're so happy we got you back!" Wanda was the first one to speak as her brother was too busy trying to hide his tears to talk.

"I'm so sorry.." Becca said, still crying with her face buried in Pietro's chest.

"What for, Cham?" he finally gathered his strength to ask.

"For all the crap I put you through since Sokovia." she replied, wiping harshly the tears on her face.

"You remember all that?" Wanda asked, startled by her memory.

"Yes..that and our time at Hydra..why? I wasn't supposed to?" Becca questioned her own memories for a few seconds before getting the courage to ask.

"Hey, there's nothing you should ask our forgiveness for, okay? We don't hold you accountable for anything you did since we got you back." Pietro explained caressing her cheeks.

"We didn't know you'd remember all that, that's all. We're happy you do. That means we don't have to trouble ourselves with too many explanations." Wanda smiled gently at her friend.

After all that happened to know that she was back, the Becca she knew and loved only made her heart fill with joy.

"Yeah, and that's how, when you'll tell her what a bad decision Vision is, she wouldn't think your opinion was influenced by me but it was all you." Pietro half joked half talked serious but the girls didn't get the second part as they started laughing.

"Actually, I was going to say that he is the perfect match." Becca looked at her friends with a wide grin plastered on her face. Glad to have caused the smile on Wanda's face and the eye rolling in Pietro's case. It was good to be back.

* * *

"Why can't I see her?" Jack shouted at the doctor, a tiny man who seemed to be over 50 years old with his curly white hair and gentle hazel eyes, he was the image of serenity and kindness and he seemed to be genuinely scared of the young angry man in front of him.

"I..I..I am sorry sir...but the patient's memories are altered and she remembers just a few of them and you sir, do not take part in that life. She doesn't know who you are and before she gets rest she isn't allowed to see you or anyone else." the doctor tried reasoning with the younger Fury.

"Then what are Sonic and his phychic sister doing in there?" his voice full of rage echoed in the hallway as his right hand was pointing towards Becca's room.

"They are an exception sir. They are essential to her recovery." he continued on explaining although he got a sense it was to no use.

"I am the exception! I am the only person left that she loves! Not them!" Jack was the type of person who rarely let his anger be expressed so freely, but when the time came he could be more dangerous than a tornado.

"Jack, it's time to go. We'll see her later, okay buddy? Once she'll get better we'll explain her who we were and everything will be fine." Natasha appeared beside him, trying to calm him down and grabbed his right arm easily, pulling him towards the exit. Clint was near them, looking at the young man with obvious pity and concern. Never in their wildest dreams would they have thought that Jack, that Jack, would come back to life to reclaim his love for the Romanian girl and here he was, looking like he was going out of his mind and Barton couldn't help but feel guilty about that because maybe, maybe if they wouldn't have meddled, Jack would have been the one with Becca now. What if they have done a terrible mistake? What if the choice she took wasn't the best? They were about to find out soon enough.

* * *

Stark was sitting at the bar, drinking with no shame from the half empty bottle of Jack Daniels when Banner entered the living room, looking with disapproval at his friend while grabbing himself a glass. He sat next to the other avenger and remained in complete silence for about 10 minutes before Tony spoke: "She woke up?" he questioned although it was more like a statement, aware of all the fuss created by Fury Junior, like he like to call him now, because he wasn't allowed to see the girl.

"Yep." Bruce answered shortly, taking another sip from his glass of whiskey.

"Her memory's back?" he asked in a plan voice, looking ahead with lost eyes.

"Yep." Banner stared at another fixed spot on the ceiling, looking more defeated than his pal.

"Any sign of the virus?" Stark continued his interrogation, with a small hint of accusation hidden in his tone.

"Not yet." Bruce said, aware of the high possibility of it appearing at any time.

"Shouldn't you stay sober for this?" Tony asked, looking at him for the first time since he entered the room and sat beside him.

"There are more doctors in the building. With neurological specialization, they got it." Bruce didn't bother to make eye contact, continuing to watch the ceiling with fake interest.

"They're stupid." Stark went back to staring at his dot on the wall.

"Yeah but you don't have to be a genius to see if the virus is back." Bruce replied.

"If she dies, it's on you." Tony said as he got up and pointed his finger at him on his way out.

"Believe me, I know.." Bruce mumbled to himself, aware that he was left alone in the room.

* * *

"Sir, I am sorry to disturb you but I am afraid we have a security breach." Friday's robotic voice startled him before he recognized it but once his brain processed the information given he realized they might have an actual problem. Scratch that. They might have another serious problem.

"Where from?" he asked, eager to deal and solve at least one of the issues.

"Your lab sir, it may seem that there is a virus launched in our system." the information wasn't supposed to relieve him but to actually make him more nervous however, knowing that there was a high chance it was the same virus they were afraid that had gotten inside Becca's head was actually a good news. Maybe not everything was stumbling down around him.

"I'm headed there right now. Call for the rest of the team, except the twins. Let them stay with Becca." Tony said before rushing towards the room in question. He wasn't a doctor and if something bad would have happened to the girl there was nothing he could actually do but this, this was his field of expertise and he had a chance to fight back and protect them.

After a few minutes of hugging and trying to express in words the great amount of happiness the three youngsters felt, Wanda finally realized what was extremely obvious, that Becca had chosen them only they didn't know why. They both prepared themselves for the worst and that meant she was going to chose her real family over them but things were different and she didn't feel comfortable without knowing the reason behind her actions.

"I don't want to spoil it but why have you chosen us?" the question erupted from her lips before she could have stopped it, unsure if she would have really wished to do so.

"If I'm being honest, I would have chosen the memories I had of my parents and apparently sister but before I went in the OR, Nat told me to chose anything else but that and she is one of the few people who knew me back than and even if she knew she would be in trouble if she were to tell me, she did it anyway and that means something. She said she'd explain later and I really hope so but I trusted her. Which is kind of a new thing for me." Becca ended her explanation with a small chuckle.

She had no idea why she had done what she had done but to keep leaving in the past was pointless and she knew it was time to move forward because she had stayed there too much and it was time she looked at the future and enjoyed the present. And although she still didn't know her real family, knowing she was loved by the twins was close enough to what others would call their relatives, if not even more.

As they rejoiced, allowing themselves a few moments of happiness, unaware of the hazard and chaos unleashed in the Tower, Vision blurted in the room, surprised to find them in such a good mood. He stopped for a second to admire Wanda as she was laughing with all her being, thing that didn't escape Becca as she watched the loving look he threw her.

"She'll be fine in his hands, you know?" she whispered to Pietro before anyone else noticed the android's presence in the room and as those particular words reached his ears, Pietro's head snapped and he glared at Vision with what could be called a lethal look. That was not what she hoped to encourage, Becca thought to herself.

"What do you want now, Wonder boy?" the Sokovian couldn't hold in the bitter words, as much as he'd wished to but being disturbed in a moment like that would get that reaction out of him no matter who the intrusion was, especially if it was someone if history.

"I don't bear good news." the android's steady and calm tone took the girls' smiles away as well as they stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"What's wrong?" Becca asked panicked, looking at the man in front of her with obvious fear in her bright green eyes.

"We have a security breach, we have no control over the Tower and it's operational system. The virus from your head got in it somehow, rumor has it it's Fury's fault." he tried explaining, although the story was much more complicated and finding the right words seemed now like the hardest thing to do. Fortunately, Wanda had the habit of listening to his mind more than she did to his mouth and right now that meant she knew exactly what was happening and the horrified look on her face proved it.

"That's partial good news, right? It means it's not inside my head." Becca tried looking at the bright side and she quickly realized how long it had been since she'd done that. Think like an optimist. She didn't care anymore what she'd lost of her because this was her now. And she liked the way she was.

"That's not all..." Vision started his attempt at explaining the worst part but he was immediately cut off by Wanda.

"It's Strucker! The virus is Strucker's mind and he's out there for revenge. He wants us dead."

* * *

 **Hi guys, I did plan on writing this sooner so sorry for the long wait but things kept interfering and as much as it saddens be to say this but my story is closely coming to an end and I can't bring myself to write these last few chapters faster.**

 **I would like to thank to all of you who are still reading this fanfic, for all the new followers and for those of you who chose to add this to your favorites. Also special thanks to your last reviews, they have rely been encouraging me to face the music and start writing.**

 **Neyite, I have read your review quite late when I was near the end of the chapter but I still struggled to make a small moment between the twins and Vision and I promise you I will keep your suggestion in mind as I write the next chapters and try to put more scenes with them.**

 **Thank you all again and I hope I'll hear more from you guys soon! Stay awesome!**


	27. Handle your present with confidence

**Handle your present with confidence**

"What? No! I'm pretty sure he's dead! Are you sure your memory isn't playing any tricks on you? I mean I am the one who has problems remembering things not you." Becca started rambling, more panicked than she would ever care to admit. Just the name of the man who had put her through actual physical torture sent chills down her body.

"Hey hey, easy there, Cham. We've dealt with worse-Pietro started reassuring her but he soon turned to his sister and Vision, still holding tight onto the girl- so what's the plan? What do we do next?"

"He is in the system, he practically controls the building, as soon as we figured it out I came to tell you. To make sure he didn't lock you in a room to kill you or worse." Vision started explaining, his eyes lingering a little bit too much on the younger Sokovian's twin figure, much to the older one's dismay.

"Then let's get the hell out of here." Pietro said before grabbing both Becca and Wanda and zoomed out of the room, ready to take them out and return for the rest but once he was at the front door he had finally realized what the android's words really meant.

The building was on lockdown. In other simple words: no one comes in and no one gets out. The genius Stark made sure of it when the Tower had been built and the speedster couldn't help but curse under his breath at their misfortune. He put both girls down, trying to think of the best way to get them out of there soon and safe.

"The rest of the avengers are in Mr. Stark's laboratory, I believe we should join them." the android flew in, standing beside the three youths.

"I'm not much of a genius but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be the best idea for all of us to stay in the same room where we can all be trapped and killed." Pietro shrugged, really feeling his blood boil under his skin, trying hard to hide the turmoil behind his words.

"I know I know what to do!" Becca almost shouted once the realization hit her, excited that she had figured it out and in the same time terrified of the outcome.

"Don't even think about it! Stop thinking about it!" Wanda cried, attempting to keep at bay the thoughts that were lingering in her best friend's mind.

"What?" both Pietro and Vision asked, surprised to see they finally agreed on something. If that could be called agreeing, of course...more like understanding perfectly where the other one stood.

"Strucker! He put his memories in my mind due to some crazy wish of his at a prolonged life, like a pseudo-immortality. With my ability to shape shift and his memories inside my mind he could practically come to life in my own body, making it his. That's why he took me in Hydra and didn't kill me when he first saw me. In some way that has been the purpose he'd designed for me." Becca started explaining, talking really fast, gesturing exaggerate with her hands and moving around, showing obvious signs of being anxious.

"Where are you going with this, miss?" Vision asked, still confused while Pietro's face stared at her slowly understanding what she was implying and the simple thought turned his expression to pour horror.

"If I give myself in he might let you all live!" the words left her mouth faster than any other ones, looking more confident than any of the twins have ever seen her. She was determined to do this.

"NO! There's not even...that's not even...We're not even..Agh!- Pietro screamed in frustration at his loss of words- That's out of the question! Don't even dare to think about it for another second!" he finally found the right ones, or so he'd thought but once realizing her mind hadn't been changed he had started to feel actual fear. He could practically smell it on himself.

"Easy cheetah, who's loosing it right now?" Becca said, stroking his cheeks with both her hands, staring right into his bright blue eyes, seeing beyond any barrier he had put there to guard his soul but once he'd heard his old nickname come from her beautiful lips he felt his heart stop and the lack of oxygen in his lungs had become a growing discomfort.

"I am...I am loosing you. -he mumbled feeling his eyes water for the second time that day, only now the tears wouldn't have been ones of joy- I can't Cham. I can't lose you. Not again."

As much as Wanda would wish to persuade her best friend to give up on her stupid suicidal idea she understood that her brother needed that moment more than she did so she grabbed Vision's hand, turned their backs on them and took a few steps ahead to give them a little privacy to continue their talk, rooting for Pietro. The android understood the witch's intentions and he squeezed her hand lightly, giving her one of his warm smiles to reassure her that everything was indeed going to be alright.

"I have to do this. I have to do this for you and Wanda. It's the only thing I can do to keep you safe, please understand. I..I- her voice broke, finally showing signs of actually being afraid despite her determination to give herself in for them- I have no one. My family is dead and it is only right for me to make sure that your family stays alive."

"You have us! You are part of my family! How come you didn't know that already!" Pietro regained his tone, dried his eyes and watched her intently, struggling to convince her there were other ways to defeat Strucker.

Becca had no idea how to answer to this so she plunged into his arms, holding him tight as if her life depended on it. And in some ways it did. Her life depended on him and his love for her and his sister. And she knew that this was her chance to do something in return for them. She had to do that for him. She quickly put her hands on his head and used the same trick she had used on Steve a few days ago only this time she had shapeshifted taking his form as well so when Wanda and Vision turned saw two versions of Pietro standing in front of them. Becca knew she didn't have much time till the witch would get inside their minds to see who is who so she turned back and started running. And what surprised her was the speed with which she did that. It looked like everything around her slowed down, barely moving as if they were waiting for her to do as she pleased. She didn't know she could do that but then again she hadn't really used her powers that much, especially with people who were gifted.

She decided to enjoy her run as it was going to be her last, glad to be able to see things from his perspective before she was about to go away. Which meant she could have him with her till her last moments. She didn't know if it was going to be like death or if she would just simply vanish, disappear from her own body and brain, a stranger to her physical form. It was still a mistery to her however that wasn't going to make her change her mind. The decision has already been taken.

She finally stopped once she found herself in one of the labs and started screaming for Strucker to come and get her. She really didn't know how he worked or functioned but she was sure that he was able to see and hear her. There were cameras and microphones set in the room and there was no doubt that he took advantage of every gram of technology in the whole building.

"Well well well...if it isn't my little shapeshifter." a robotic but somehow familiar voice came through the speakers, sending chills down her spine. She still didn't know if she was ready for this.

"You have me, now let the others go." her fierce voice was more convincing than she originally thought.

"Ha ha ha..you're so funny thinking that giving yourself in early would make a difference. I have the power to take you anytime I want and annihilate the Avengers Team. You really think I would give that up for your abilities?" his mocking tone echoed in the empty room taking little by little all the courage built up in the girl in the middle of it.

As the girl seeked to come up with a good enough and eventually witty comeback another voice rang loudly in her ears, making her turn around to see where it had come from. It was a tall man with dark skin and black short hair, his eyes were shining but not from overwhelming joy and from the looks of it he was bleeding.

"Becca! Get out from there! You're practically waiting for him to kill you!" the stranger shouted while not listening his own advice as he stepped inside the room, running towards her.

"Wha...who are you? How do you know my name?" the girl started asking but instead of a proper answer she had been lifted up and carried out of the room and the man hadn't stopped running until they reached what looked like a janitor's closet.

"You insane?!" was the first thing he'd asked once he regained his breath, his head still bent down his own hands resting on his thighs.

"Me?! You are the one who literally swiped me off my feet and took me into a closet! And I don't even know who you are!" she whispered screamed at him, obviously pissed off from being interrupted from her negotiation.

"Stark said these are the only places in the tower tech free. Meaning Strucker can't see or hear us here plus there is no hidden artillery in the walls which he could use any time to wipe us out." the man explained, skipping intentionally over the part in which she said she had no memory of him. It stung. It hurt like hell in fact. There was nothing else he could think of beside her and there she was, looking at him like he was some crazy stranger she would meet on the subway.

"You've been attacked?!" Becca asked although she already knew the answer, finally seeing from were he was bleeding. The wound seemed pretty deep and it was just over his elbow.

"Yeah, that's when Tony told us of the system's blind spot. Romanoff was hurt pretty badly last time I saw her but besides her and me no one was touched by a bullet. We were the lucky ones, standing in the range of fire." he explained taking a quick glance at his injury.

"You still haven't told me your name." Becca said while taking a few towels from the shelf and applied pressure to his wound.

"Jack...Jack Thompson." he hissed in pain, trying hard not to scream.

She froze at the mention of that name. She remembered enough for that name for it to ring a bell and she knew that he was dead. She knew that she had killed him. "You're dead." she said in pure shock looking as if she was stating a fact.

"You can practically see my blood dripping out of my body. How much more alive can one guy yet." Jack tried joking to ease up the tension.

"But...but you are dead." those seemed like the only words Becca mustered to use.

"You remember me?" he asked in disbelief allowing his eyes to search for her own.

"Bits and pieces. From before the surgery. I know I loved you and then I killed you. Also know your last name's Fury." she explained, remembering to put pressure on his arm.

"I'm back Rebecca, and this time I'm not leaving. I'm here for you and there's nothing I wouldn't do to ensure your safety and happiness." he smiled kindly at her and his words got stuck in her throat.

She got a lot of mixed feelings as she was staring at him, trying to make sense of the chaos surrounding her. Until a few minutes ago she had only two people who deeply loved her and whom she'd loved back and now this guys practically raised from the dead and told her the last thing a person who was about to sacrifice herself would want to hear. She chose to try and ignore that for the moment though.

"So what do we do next?" she asked, eager to get on the move.

"Wait." he stated, sitting down on the floor getting himself as comfortable as a person in his state could get in a small and dark closet.

"What? We should do something! We can't wait for Strucker to bury as in here by bringing the whole building down." Becca replied ruffled by his lack of wish to fight back.

"He is the building. He won't bring it down unless he's sure he can get his hands on you before he kills the rest of us. I'm doing my job which means keeping you safe while the others are heading to the generator to shut everything down." he replied gesturing for her to sit down.

"I'm not some princess who needs to be protected! I can take care of myself just fine. And I'm not going to wait around for the rest of the avengers to risk their lives for me, I must do something.." Becca started talking, rage filling her every core until she was rudely interrupted by Jack.

"You're not an active hero in this story, Rebecca. By keeping a low profile you are saving everyone. By giving yourself in you just give all of us our ticket to certain death. Once Strucker has you we are all dead. By staying here you are saving lives. So just shut up and comply for once in your life! I know you're not a princess who needs saving but you are a princess to me. You might not care about dying right now but you are the only reason I am still breathing. You have no idea what I've endured to get here and you may not remember or love me like you used to but that doesn't mean I will stand by and watch you die. I will be your knight in shining armor and I'm not saying I'm a prince or that sort of crap, no I'm a soldier who will fight for you till his last breath, even if that means I'll die on the battle field knowing you are safe will be enough. Knowing you are safe and happy and right now you don't seem to neither of those two so I'll be sticking around to make sure both of those are true and don't even try to get in my way because there is no stopping me once I've put my mind to something. Now sit down with me and let's wait!" Jack raised his voice at her and once he'd done it he couldn't stop from asking himself if that was the first time he had ever done that. He loved her before he knew what love really meant and he was going to do anything in his power to save her even if that meant losing her.

Becca was bewildered, she hadn't expect him to react that way so she just sat down easily without saying a words and although she hated the situation more than anything else, she just waited.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I have literally tried a thousand times to upload this chapter in the past few days and I can finally do it now, I'm really eager to see what you guys think of this one. :D Oh and I'm curious to know what do you think of Jack, you barely said anything about his character and he is an important one so you're opinion would help me a lot.**

 **Thank you all for reading, following, adding this story to your favorites and especially for reviewing! It really means a lot to hear you're kind words. Speaking of reviews, Neyite that easter egg wasn't intentional, as much as I hate to admit this, but that's the truth. Thanks for noticing and telling me about it, it was a really cool thing!**

 **Anyway, thanks again to all of you and don't forget to stay awesome!**


	28. And face your future without fear

Becca started to grow more and more anxious as she sat on the cold and dirty floor in a janitor's office with a bleeding man by her side. And that bleeding man wasn't just anyone, he was supposed to be the love of her life, or so she'd heard and felt at some point. She knew she had remembered loving him at some point in her quest to find herself but now that she had chosen the life where he didn't belong anymore she had no idea how to address the mater. But one thing was for certain. She couldn't wait anymore. She had to fight back somehow. She was rediscovering herself or better said, recreating her own personality and she didn't want to be the type of person to stand back and wait for things to solve for her. Especially if it meant endangering people she loved. The whole Jack situation might have been unclear to her but she was certain of her love for the twins. And for them, she would do anything.

All that was left to do right now, was to find a way of getting out of that closet and finding a good enough reason to do so. She needed a plan. If the avengers were trying to kill the generator they might have needed some kind of distraction and in those moments she might have been the perfect thing for that.

"Don't even think about it. Let them fight this one." Jack grabbed her hand before she could move a muscle in the direction of the door. She wondered how he knew of her intentions. And yet again, he seemed to have read her mind. "I know you since like, forever. I just know your face when you're about to do something very stupid."

"It's not stupid. It's not heroic either. It's just my way of coping with everything happening around me. It's my way of surviving." Becca jerked her hand free of his strong grip.

"Don't do this to me. I can't go out there to protect you, I'm too weak." he said while trying to get up, proving his point.

"I didn't ask you to do it. Just wait for me to come back and I'll have someone look at that for you." she said pointing towards his open wound.

He stared into her green eyes showing her all the love he could muster, asking her to be careful and begging her to come back to him in the same time. She just smiled shyly while nodding slowly. Becca didn't know why she did the thing that she was about to do, it was just something she thought would help him cope with his current state.

"I will come back." she whispered then closed the space with a quick kiss which was immediately interrupted by the door being opened.

"We found yo..." Wanda's voice came through but stopped the moment she realized what was happening.

And in the same time as her words, her brother appeared inside the room, prepared to pick up their friend but remained frozen at the sight in front of him. He then faked a cough as to break the extremely awkward silence that fell in the room before he started talking. "We've got to go. The rest of the team needs us downstairs."

Becca was stunned. She could barely move and her mind went blank. That was one of the reasons why Wanda couldn't read her as she stood in the doorway as baffled as her brother.

The only one who didn't seem to catch the weirdness of the situation was Jack who had a stupid smile plastered on his face, too caught up in his fairy tale world to understand what all the fuss was about. He finally came back to reality after hearing Pietro's words and replied: "I'm wounded I'm afraid I can't do much good."

"That's too bad. I guess we'll go then." Pietro said before turning all his attention towards Becca, ready to swoop her off her feet.

"Pietro...no.- the girl replied, eyeing him dangerously- you'll take Jack out of here before he bleeds out and you'll meet us on our way to the rest of the avengers. Take him to the hospital floor and look for a nurse or a doctor to take care of him and you won't leave him alone until you're sure he's safe. -she could see he was on the edge, ready to burst out in anger and could only imagine the pain he was going through now. She leaned closer, whispering softly- I'll explain later, I just can't let him die twice because of me. Please." Her last word was barely spoken but he understood.

"Yeah, that kiss must have really helped with the breathing, no?" He said in a hushed tone, allowing her to see how much he was hurting him, as a way of punishment. He was gone in the next second with Jack, leaving nothing behind him but a gust of wind and a pool of blood.

Becca then faced Wanda who was staring at her with what looked like indifference to the naked eye but she could see the rage lighting up her eyes. She said nothing, just gestured her to follow her lead quietly.

"It wasn't like that." Becca felt the urge to explain. She felt like the last person in the world due to the way the only people she loved looked at her.

"I'm not the one who needs the explanation." Wanda replied bitterly while scooping around, making sure there were no weapons activated by Strucker nearby.

"Yes you do. It was supposed to be a goodbye kiss. I was leaving him to find you guys." Becca said grabbing her hand trying to connect with her old friend.

"Did he get that? The goodbye part? Because his stupid grin which was just mocking my brother didn't look like that. Hell it proved quite the contrary!" The Witch snapped, jerking her hand out of the other girl's grip.

"I was about to tell him but then you guys came and everything fell apart." She tried explaining but was cut short.

"Yeah, sorry for ruining your little moment there but we are kind of fighting a psychopath who rose from the dead. Didn't bother to knock. Next time we'll take notice. Now we have more important issues to deal with than your impartial heart and stupid love life. " Wanda started and in the next second they were both faced by the image of a hurt Natasha trying to fight off one of Stark's drone that was currently under Strucker's command.

Using her powers, the Scarlet Witch broke the machinery apart and ran towards her colleague with Becca on her trail. "Are you alright?" The Sokovian asked in a much warmer tone than the one used before.

"Just a scratch. Get her down to the others. They need people to fight off Stark's stupid defensive system." The agent replied hiding her pain rather well while keeping both her hands on her abdomen, pressing hard to try to stop the bleeding.

"No it's not. Let me help you." Becca hurried to her aid but was quickly refused.

"I'll go take a aspirin or something. Just go!" She screamed at them and headed towards the opposite way, leaving the two girls alone as they went straight to the basement.

"Where's Sonic with his witchy sister and Shifty?" Stark screamed at his teammates while taking cover. The generator was one of the best guarded places in the Tower due to its importance for the defensive system and now they were faced with some of the most dangerous weapons ever designed in the past century. Their goal was to make sure the gas bombs remained inactivated as it was too late for the lasers.

"Shifty?" Captain America asked while hiding behind his shield.

"Yeah. It is a work in progress." Tony explained before putting his mask back and reentering the fight after his quick break.

"They should have gotten here by now." Hawkeye screamed after shooting another explosive arrow, hoping it would do enough damage to gain them some ground.

"Shriek, how you holding up?" Stark shouted at his friend while looking over to the corner where he stood hidden, avoiding the battle as long as he wasn't needed.

"Been better." The short answer came in heavy breaths, signaling his struggle to keep his calm.

"I think Strucker is playing with us." Rogers told Stark as they stood back in back as they were fighting off some of the robots designed by the billionaire for safety measures.

"How so?" Tony asked too busy concentrating on the fight to see where the captain was going with his point.

"You said it yourself. There are gas bombs which can easily be activated and all of us dead. What's he waiting for?"

"The girl. He needs the girl alive. That of course if he doesn't want to be stuck in a computer for eternity." Stark replied as he started rethinking their plan. They needed to keep Becca safe and away from Strucker. She was their only chance of succeeding.

"Am I the only one who's through with fighting robots and Ultron copycats?" Hawkeye screamed in their direction, gaining their attention just in time to see him down with no weapon in his reach and a laser gun pointing straight at him.

Before the two avengers blinked, a loud boom erupted and pieces of the laser gun were splashed across the room. In the doorway stood Wanda and Becca and Clint had never been happier to see the Sokovian twin. He just hoped that having his life saved by one of the Maximoff's wouldn't become a habit.

"You girls took your time." Steve said, glad to see them.

"Well you know us girls...we go to powder our nose and end up gossiping about everything and everyone." Wanda smirked, joining the fight.

"Actually, Captain Virgin here doesn't really know much about you, _girls_." Tony mocked his friend, enjoying the brief moment of relaxation they had.

"It's not that I miss him but where is Speedy?" Clint asked as he got up and took his bow and arrows back from the floor.

"He's taking Jack to the hospital floor. He was gravely injured and he wouldn't have made it otherwise." Becca explained as she grabbed a metal pipe and took shoved it into the one of the drone's head.

"And since when does Sonic do humanitarian services?" Tony tried pocking at Becca, hoping her anger would do them good in the battle.

"Becca, go stay with Bruce. We don't want to get you hurt!" the Captain ordered.

"No way! You need me on the front!" she shouted back if Stark's comment hasn't angered her, Roger's sure did. She came to fight not to be a spectator.

"We need you alive! Now that's and order!"

"Front? Order? Guys, we're not in World War II. This is just a normal Friday afternoon...Agh!" Tony teased them until he felt a piercing wave of pain coming from his right leg. He had been shot.

Jack didn't know exactly why but he hated with all his being the speedster. There was something off about him and he despised just the idea of him being anywhere close to his Becca and to think they were friends was unbearable. And to have him, the great Pietro Maximoff, carry him only made his stomach turn. On the other hand, Quicksilver knew exactly why he didn't like the agent. He wasn't good news and Natasha herself said he didn't make Cham happy. At least not as he and his sister did. He wasn't jealous of the guy, of course not, he just didn't think to be the right guy for her. That was all.

They finally reached the hospital floor and Pietro put Jack down. If put is the right words for it, as it looked more like he dropped him like a piece of garbage. Not caring were it landed or how, but not hard enough to make it look a hostile act.

"Ouch! I'm pretty sure the whole idea of bringing me here was to make sure I stay alive! Not kill me in a nice bed!" Jack screamed, obviously pissed off by the treatment he was having.

"If I wanted to kill you I wouldn't have bother to carry your stupid lazy ass ten floors!"Pietro shouted back and vanished.

"Hey! You were supposed to leave AFTER I got help! You Bastard!" Jack cried to no use. He was left alone and continued on cursing the speedster under his breath while he tried to get up.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so I know I took my time writing this chapter but as you might already know school has started and as I am in my last year it has already been harded than ever. Anyway, enough talk of me. What do you guys think of this part? Feel free to write down your opinions! It will just encourage me to write this sooner.**

 **Thanks a lot for all you've done: reading, following, adding this to your favorites and especially for reviewing! Stay awesome!**


	29. Where it all ended

**Where it all ended**

The moment Natasha managed to reach the 11th level where the hospital floor used to be in it's majestic form, now looking more like an abandoned and vandalized place with most of the beds torn apart and the spread scrunching glass , a wave of relief filled her being. She limped towards one of the cupboards that managed to remain intact and tried the open it, hoping she would find all she needed for a few stitches and preferably a bandage. She was aware of the blood trail behind her and hoped it wouldn't bring any unwanted guests that would eventually interrupt her.

"Of course you're locked!" She hissed in frustration and let her head rest on door, just bellow the lock for a couple of seconds before she raised it, her green eyes now full of rage and determination. She took a dagger out of her left boot and stabbed the door repeatedly until the door started to break with every new hit.

When the final crack has been heard the sound of a human's voice behind her startled her enough to turn around in a fighting pose which only caused laughter on the newcomer's part.

"Someone is kind of tense. Need a massage to help relaxing those sore muscles?" The thick accent reached her ears and was enough to help Natasha release some of the tension that had been building inside her.

"Aren't you a pot of sunshine? Last time I saw her she was alright, what's up with you then?" The agent asked directing the attention towards him after reading his sour expression.

"You're hurt!" He said, ignoring her words and concentrating on her now open wound.

"Just a scratch." She whispered, the rush of adrenaline leaving her body as fast as it had arrived.

"Let me decide that." Pietro said and rushed to her side picking her up and taking her to the same room where he had taken Jack just a few minutes ago, the exact same room where he had taken the only doctor he managed to find alive on the whole floor.

It had been quite amusing to him to see Jack's face when he had returned with reinforcements. He could tell by the man's face that he had not expected to see him return and with a to see him now. Again. With what was definitely another injured person just surprised Jack further. The former agent had always imaged Quicksilver to be an extremely selfish person who wouldn't do a thing for anybody else except for his sister.

And as much as Pietro had hated the situation Becca had put him in, it was rewarding to know he had proved to be a better man than Jack, who used to be the image of the ideal loving man.

"Brought another patient. Didn't want you to get bored." Pietro addressed the doctor as he put Natasha down.

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't get bored when people are not dying." The man replied in a friendly manner.

"And she might need your attention sooner than he does. She's bleeding from her abdomen. That must be bad." Pietro regained his serious tone after a second glance at his friend.

"Hello, I am Dr. Montgomery. Can you tell me how you got injured?" The doctor turned his attention towards Natasha as his previous patient wasn't in danger of having complications.

"Been playing in the restricted area. Now if you don't mind just give me something for the pain cuz I need to go back. " Natasha replied in her usual superior but ironic way.

"If I do that you'll bleed to death by the time you get to the elevator. " Montgomery replied in a grave tone, determined to keep his patient alive.

"There's no bullet inside, it was a laser gun." Pietro answered Black Widow's question, genuinely concerned for her.

"At least it should be a clean wound. That should ease things a little.." the doctor murmured to himself as he took out his surgery kit and started to sterilize her wound.

"Thought you said it was clean." Nat hissed in pain.

"That before you tried stopping the hemorrhage with your bare and dirty hands."

"Doc I've got to run. Thanks for helping. " Quicksilver said before vanishing.

"What a nice young man." The elder man replied.

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with him either. " Nat replied.

* * *

"Missed me?" A gust of wind accompanied by a certain speedster came to the avengers' aid.

"Birdman almost shed a tear here." Tony joked while limping.

"What can I say, all that annoying and insupportable arrogance got under my skin." Clint continued the joke as if they were all enjoying a Friday night dinner, not fighting for their lives with a resurrected psychopath who managed to get into their system.

If things didn't look bad as they already were with 3 injured people on their side, a missing Fury and most of the personnel from the Tower dead, they sure had started to darken once a roar was heard followed by a giant green monster smashing anything and everything in his way. Apparently Strucker was aware of Hulk's attempt to hide and let the rest of the team to fight which didn't fit right with his plans.

Things went south from there.

If the room they were in looked like their usual training room before, now, with Stark's blood dripping on the floor, the horrifying screams which came from both the speakers and the avenger's own mouths and the green monster creating havoc was the image of a massacre. Shortly there was no one left unharmed, the witty humor died when the coloring of the floor started to change slowly in a soft red which only seemed to darken as time passed.

The piercing sound of bones breaking was enough to catch everyone's attention and they turned to see the great Hulk deposing Captain America's inert body. Strucker had made sure to anger him enough for the monster inside him to take full control over Bruce's frame.

The rogue Hulk was about to take out his rage on Tony when an equally arm in shape and size stopped his threatening fist. Now there were two Hulks inside, making the room significantly smaller.

"Wha.." Vision asked perplexed, not comprehending what was happening while wondering if he was suffering from a serious head injury.

"She can do that too..." Pietro answered, startled by the girl's powers.

"Becca?!" Clint gazed at the image in front of him in bewilderment.

"Yep, she can copy our powers too. Her body adapts to anything." Wanda explained as she got out of the two giants' way.

"This is our cue Speedy!" Clint screamed taking advantage of everyone's, including Strucker's, directed attention to the scene in front of them.

In the next second both men were out of the room and all the way in the basement, looking for the generator. Meanwhile, as hurt as he was, Tony had Wanda's back as she tried to get the real Hulk to sleep with her powers while Vision tried disarming the rest of the hidden weapons.

"This is the end of your lives, Avengers!" The voice of Strucker came through the speakers, covering all the chaos.

"But you didn't tell us your evil plan!" Iron Man mocked him as he did his best to stay on his two feet.

"There is no purpose in talking to a bunch of corpses."

"Really? Cuz I've never felt more alive..." the billionaire started before he was stabbed in his shoulder really close to his chest."Agh! You're aim needs a little work. My heart's still beating buddy." His ironic tone tried to hide the pain with little success.

Wanda knew he was just buying time for her brother and Clint until the Ex-Hydra leader could get to them and stop their attempt to shut him down but his jokes still annoyed her. She wasn't a fan of his humor and there were no exceptions to that. With a final gush of adrenaline from the battle she succeed and knocked Bruce Banner out just as Becca came back to her original form, looking drained herself. The shapeshifter smiled at her friend showing her gratitude but her gesture was met with the same coldness as before. Wanda just turned her back and tried to keep the arrogant avenger on his feet and hopefully alive.

"Wanda! Please just...just wait for my explanation." Becca begged as she approached the witch leaving two avengers lying on the ground, one of them still unconscious and the other unable to move, completely defenseless. The only ones standing and ready to fight off were just the two girls and Vision.

And as the witch was about to turn and shut her friend's mouth with another series of harsh words some other robots built by Stark who were supposedly peace keepers came in rushing to finish them off. In just a few seconds the already dreadful scenery changed drastically.

As Becca was doing her best to survive and save the other people in the room she threw a tray with a sharp end towards one of the drones only to miss its target by a few millimeters and flying right past it until it stuck in one of the bodies that was stretched on the floor. She immediately ran to the place it landed, on her way using what was left of Hulk's force to knock down the threat. Once she saw the result of her own actions she fell to the ground watching in horror as the silver plate separated Bruce Banner's head from the rest of his body.

She had started her new chapter, her new chance of changing all the bad things she had ever done, by killing the person to whom she owed her life. Because Dr. Banner was the one who saved her life and she repaied him by murdering him with the strength she had stolen from him. There was no redemption for her, no chance of changing who she was...a killer.

"Becca! Quit it! I need back-up! Get over your drama and help before we are all dead!" Wanda screamed at her teammate, unaware of what happened, hoping to receive a feedback but before she could even see her friend respond all lights went out. The terrible noise stopped and a dreadful silence took over.

* * *

A gush of wind came in and the next thing Wanda knew was the dazzling light of the sun blinding her eyes. After she finally managed to open them she realized they were all outside, her brother panting heavily, probably after caring everyone out. Then the silence was finally broken. But it wasn't by a witty joke on Tony's part or another ironic remark from Clint.

A stinging and bitter wail erupted from Becca's throat as she stood on the ground covered in Banner's blood, her body convulsing wildly. They all stood in a mourning taciturnity watching with pure horror on their faces as the scene before them unfolded. Steve was still alive although still incapable of moving a muscle, currently knocked out because of the pain, Natasha was in a state between sleep and awake, barely comprehending what was happening, Wanda stood frozen, Tony was hanging by Vision's throat, tears running down his face, Pietro looked defeated and helpless and Jack attempted to calm Becca down but she quickly dismissed him.

 _"I think you should try to comfort her."_ his sister's voice resonated in his head only causing more confusion. As he looked for her hazel eyes he was surprised to see the confidence in them as she sent him there. He nodded slightly and with heavy steps he made his way towards Becca. Without saying a word he fell by her side and put an arm over her shoulder. Her whole body tensed at the sudden contact but relaxed immediately after seeing him. She turned towards Pietro and lunged at him, burying her head in his chest as her wail turned into a silent sob. After a few more minutes she had finally spoken.

"I..I...I'm..soo..sorrry! I'm sor...sorr..sorry!" she mumbled tears streaming down her face.

"What?! There's nothing you should be sorry for. This is not your fault." he replied in a soft tone, his accent more prominent than usual as he caressed her cheeks softly, whipping her tears.

The rest of the people turned their eyes away from the intimate scene, concentrating on the wounded who could still be helped. A few ambulances came to their rescue and before Jack left with one of them he took another glance at the couple covered in blood and with a scowl left the scene, finally understanding the meaning of the kiss. It was a goodbye kiss. It was supposed to be closure for him and she knew he needed it. She had no idea who he was anymore but she still knew what he needed the most. A sad smile at their memory as a happy couple and at the realization that his Rebecca was dead, killed the moment she was forced to get on that plane, settled on his face as he stared at the closed doors of the ambulance wondering what was left for him to do now that he was alone. The only true love he had ever known lost forever.

"But...but..but it is. None, none of this would have happened if it weren't for me.- Becca replied to Pietro's question, genuine guilt written features- Strucker wouldn't have come back to haunt us, Dr. Banner wouldn't have operated on me while Stark trying to keep the virus away from me, it wouldn't have been released and it wouldn't have attacked us. He..he..-she started babbling while pointing at the mutilated corpse beside them- would have been alive. I..I..I..killed him! It was me! I am the one who cut his head off.- Pietro looked at her more confused than ever as he still tried to reassure her that none of it was her fault but she wouldn't have none of it- I am the one who threw that trail! I am the one who left his side, leaving him on the ground, alone to fend from himself! I was supposed to repay him by saving his life as he had done mine but instead I stole his strength and killed him with it. I was aiming for one of those stupid robots but..but...but I missed. It's my fault! Mine! I hurt all of you!" she was on the edge to scream her last words but he interrupted her once again.

"Shh..stop it Cham! You couldn't change anything. You were just a pawn in Strucker's hands as I and Wanda used to be. Maybe you weren't today's hero but you weren't its villain either." he started to reassure her, forgetting all the anger he had built because of her after seeing the torment in her green eyes.

"I'm sorry! I don't...I don't...I don't love him- she continued to mumble through tears- it wasn't like that. I..I...I just wanted to give him closure. I was about to leave him there to come and search for you. I didn't want to hurt you. It was..it was the last thing I would want. You and Wanda are the only family I have left. You are all I have." her speech was interrupted by Pietro's lips clashing on her own in a chase but loving kiss.

"We're going to make it. We'll be fine." he mumbled against her lips.

Becca replied with a weak smile but despite it she believed him. She believed him with all her being and because of him she was sure one day she could laugh again. Because of him she could be happy.

"Damn you were right! She is better with the Maximoff kid." Clint chuckled as he carried his best friend to one of the ambulance trails.

"I'm always right." Natasha mumbled before she dazed off.

* * *

 _ **After 2 weeks**_

Becca received a party invitation from Stark along with the twins and they were now in front of his mansion dressed up as they were announced it was going to be a formal event. They had a bad feeling about it because it was Tony's idea after all, it couldn't be good.

They stood in front of his mansion and after taking another breath of fresh air their gathered their courage and entered. It wasn't a grand event as they expected it to be but rather a small one. The rest of the team was already there, Thor included, which looked rather ravishing in his suit.

"I would have thought you would have gotten here sooner, Sonic." Clint teased as he saw Pietro entering beside Becca, Wanda and Vision.

"Girls took their time." he dismissed his friend and turned towards Becca." But it was worth waiting."

"You must be Pietro, Becca, Wanda and Vision right? I'm Laura, Clint's wife, I heard so much about you. Glad to finally meet the rest of the avengers." she introduced herself with a warm smile and was greeted with the same warmth.

"Ahh! Miss Becca. I have heard so much about your bravery in battle! I am glad to be fighting beside such a fine warrior!" Thor came by shortly.

"I'm sorry, fight by my side?" the girl was completely taken aback by his statement. Had no one told him he wasn't an avenger?

"Hey, Point Break! Don't ruin the surprise!" Tony rushed to their side, still limping from his battle injury.

"You said I was the one who would break the news!" Rogers stood beside them as healthy as an ox.

"You healed pretty quickly." Wanda said looking happy to see him better.

"Yeah, what can I say, being a Super Soldier has its perks." he shrugged.

"Unlike us, the mere mortals who are still trying to recover naturally." Natasha interfered, clearly still over coming her injuries.

"Wait, I'm still confused here!" Becca interrupted their casual bickering.

"Grandpa Rogers, you make the honors!" Tony turned to look at Steve with a playful smirk.

"If everyone in the room would like to pay attention! Thank you- he continued after Sam Wilson, Rhodes, Jane and Pepper turned to them- as you all know we have all suffered a great loss. Bruce Banner was one of us. We are all a family and although we have lost a brother we are happy to have gained a sister. Rebecca Constantinescu, we are proud to call you part of the family. Would you want to? Will you be an addition to the team, will you be an avenger?"

The question came as a punch in the stomach, sucking all the air in her lungs. She looked in shock at all of them as they expected her to join them. They all had warm smiled and the genuine wish to call her one of their own. She couldn't believe it. Yes, she thought of them as dear friends and she started to trust them in the short time she had come to know them but she knew for certain that she was not a hero. She couldn't fight. Not like them at least.

"I..I..I..-she mumbled, afraid to disappoint them-I'm sorry.. I can't. Not after what happened. I can't be a hero." she said taking a few steps back and turning her back on all of them, leaving them with their mouths hanging open. The sound of the door slamming behind her was enough to wake them up from their on growing confusion.

"I really thought she would say yes..." Natasha broke the ice.

"I guess you're not always right after all." Clint replied shaking off the pit in his stomach after the girl's refusal to be a part of the team.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm really sorry for taking me this long to write this, it was just a hard chapter to write and I'm not quite pleased with it as it is now but I decided you had waited enough and I decided to just post it like this. I really didn't plan on killing Bruce...it just...sort of happened but I believe Becca needed a little push to refuse Captain's offer because I never wanted her to become one of the avengers.**

 **This was the last official chapter of this story...I will write an Epilogue so I won't leave this story hanging...but I woul really apreaciate to see what you think of this chapter and maybe you could write down what you think will happen next with Becca, who knows? You might be right...**


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue "I am not what happened to me. I am what I chose to become" Carl Jung**

 ** _1 year and 6 months later_**

It was the beginning of october and the sun still shone bright indicating it was the start of a beautiful day. The warm rays caressed her cheeks softly as her sparkling green eyes opened softly and a small smile lit up her face. No nightmares this time. She got up quickly and headed for the bathroom ready to take a shower and prepare for a new day full of breath taking adventures. Before entering, she put on some music and turned it up so she could enjoy it while washing and then entered the shower. Once the hot water reached her white skin the first song reached her ears and she started playing along, feeling every chord and living each word she sang along:

 _Death surrounds_

 _My heartbeat's slowing down_

 _I won't take this world's abuse_

 _I won't give up, I refuse!_

A tear escaped her orbits and strolled down her rosy cheek at the memory of her saviour, at the memory of Dr. Bruce Banner, the man who saved her life. She pressed her hands above her eyes preventing another tear from dropping, refusing to relieve the past once again. She would not fail to prove she was worth it, that she was worth of Banner's hard work to keep her alive. She wasn't going to waste any more time. She refused to give up now.

 _This is how it feels when you're bent and broken_

 _This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen_

 _When everything you love is leaving_

 _You hold on to what you believe in_

She knew it to well, it was second nature to her. She learnt to accept her past or at least what she remembered. She cherished every memory she had left because those help build the person she was now. She had been bent and broken, everything had been stolen from her and she had been left alone with no love but she broke free. She survived. She could survive anything.

 _The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_

 _And then I heard you flat line_

 _No, not gonna die tonight_

 _We're gonna stand and fight forever_

 _(Don't close your eyes)_

 _No, not gonna die tonight_

 _We're gonna fight for us together_

 _No, we're not gonna die tonight_

She hadn't died. And she wasn't just surviving..she was living every second of the day with all her being, with all she could. No stranger to love nor happiness, she learnt how to deal with life, how to fight back. How to become the hero she had always wished to be.

 _Break their hold_

 _'Cause I won't be controlled_

 _They can't keep their chains on me_

 _When the truth has set me free_

 _This is how it feels when you take your life back_

 _This is how it feels when you finally fight back_

 _When life pushes me I push harder_

 _What doesn't kill me makes me stronger_

"As much as I hate to interrupt your little show you'll be late if you don't move faster!" Wanda's voice startled her as she realised time was passing by her.

"Ahh...yeah. Sorry. I'll be out in a minute, thank's Wanda!" she shouted over the music hurrying out of the shower and back to her room to dress.

"I made you breakfast and prepared it to go but Pietro already left with it, so let's hope he hadn't eaten all of it already." the younger Maximoff continued while looking amused at her best friend running around her room as she tried to get ready.

"Already? Why was he in such a hurry?" the girl asked confused as she brushed her hair checking herself in the mirror to make sure her black T-shirt wasn't stained.

"When isn't he in a hurry? We're talking about my brother."

"Right! Thanks a lot Wanda you're the best!" she said after she decided she was ready to go taking a pair of dark red converse out of her closet. They were still her favorite plus they were the oldest things she owned. They had been together through a lot. And she knew how pathetic it was to be so emotionally atached to a pair of snickers but who could blame her?

"You forgot your car keys." the twin continued.

"I don't know what I would do without you!" She exclaimed, grabbing the keys and making her way towards the front door.

"You'd probably die...or worse..fail your class." Wanda mocked her extreme obsession over her studies.

"Very funny. Oh and I won't be in for lunch. I have a date with this extremely hot guy! He's like the image of perfection!"

"Ughh...I'm your best friend and I support you and all but please..you're talking about my brother." Wanda said in obivous disgust.

"Love ya'!" The girl shouted as she slammed the door behind her and ran to her car.

* * *

She was pulling off in the university's parking lot in less then 15 minutes. The perks of living in the same neighborhood and she was now hurrying out of the car in an attempt to buy herself as much time as possible before her second year officially started. She pulled out her schedule from her back pocket and smiled after reading her first class. "That'll be interesting" she thought to herself as she made her way through the campus. She stopped by the coffee cart, unable to remember if she had already drank one this morning or not but decided not to risk falling asleep in class so she'd drink a cup...just in case. Truth be told, she drank one every chance she got, she wasn't an addict or something, it just helped with the studying. And digestion. And the taste was heavenly. She couldn't imagine her day without it. Okay, maybe she was a little dependent on drinking a cup of coffee but nothing too bad. Nothing had been bad in the past year... it had actually been perfect. And she would never forget the moment things finally turned out to be good.

 _I was sitting in a coffee shop with a couple of forms in front of me, ready to make the big change. Only I had no idea what to write._

 _"Why are you so keen on changing your name? What's wrong with Rebecca Constantinescu? It's short for Becca which isn't that bad." Pietro asked me, looking as confused as he sounded._

 _"There's nothing wrong with it, it's just not mine. It belongs to another person. I have no idea how her life was. I remember nothing. And it was my choice. For as long as I know, I am Becca Thompson. You really want me to keep the name of my ex-boyfriend/fiancee?" I knew I put the right question when his expression changed drastically and his next words proved how right I already knew I was._

 _"How about Bertha?" he asked, obviously after reading the first name he saw on one of the lists in front of me._

 _"Are you kidding me? That's a grandma name!"_

 _"So? You could one day be one." He justified his choice, although I knew he hated it as much as I did._

 _"I wouldn't be so sure about that..." I mumbled as I looked though the list, searching for something that sounded right._

 _"You don't want kids?" He asked, trying to seem like he didn't care to know the answer but I knew him better. And as much as I wanted to mess with him in that moment I knew he deserved an honest response on my part. That was the least I could do for him. I'd tease him about it later. That's for sure._

 _"Of course I want kids but in order to become a grandma they would have to want some too and I would have to still be alive. And knowing in how much trouble we get into I don't think I'll live to be 30." So I know I said later but how much can a girl wait until she makes a little fun of her boyfriend? Of course I hoped we could grow old together...but I didn't want him to know that..just yet. So I masked my thoughts with sarcasm and wit. It was my best defense system._

 _"If you keep on eating that much junk food you won't catch 27." He teased back._

 _"Sure mom!" I replied absently as I still looked for a better name. "Oh screw this!" I said and threw the lists away and started writing the first names that popped into my head on the form._

 _"Becca Cham? Your second name is my nickname for you?" Pietro read out loud than stared at me in disbelief._

 _"What? You don't think It's a good idea? You think it's stupid..of course it's stupid. I wasn't thinking.." I asked finally getting worried over my rushed choice._

 _"No! I think it's a great idea, Cham. What's your last name gonna be?"_

 _"I haven't figured that one yet." I said looking back at the piece of paper in front of me._

 _"How about Maximoff?" I heard his voice and lifted my head up slowly and stared at him in disbelief._

 _"Maximoff?" I repeated._

 _"Yes...I mean you're gonna take that name eventually, why not now?" He asked looking at me with an adoring smile._

 _I was dying inside. There was an on going war in my stomach as the feeling couldn't have been described as simple and delicate butterflies flying around. My lungs forgot how to function and my heart started beating faster than I thought it was possible. Maybe faster than the one of none other than Quicksilver himself. "Are you proposing?" I managed to speak, though I had no idea how my mouth formed so many words when my throat went completely dry._

 _"Yeah right, I forgot about the knee thing." And in the next second he was down on one knee. I was thankful the coffee house was nearly empty, it made the moment more intimate. Perfect even. "Would you, right now nameless girl, marry the one and only, extraordinary superhero Quicksilver?" He smirked at me but I could see the emotion behind his sparkling blue eyes. And right in that moment, my heart literally stopped._

 _Oxygen didn't reach my lungs and I was unable to form a word. I took a deep breath, filling my chest with the much needed air and said."No." He's eyes went wide, his mouth dropped open. "I will not marry Quicksilver. I will marry Pietro Maximoff, my best friend and the person I love most on this earth." A stupid smile was plastered on my face and he soon mirrored my expression. Relief filled him as he pulled me into a sweet kiss, saying what words could never do._

 _That was the beginning of my new life._

"Mrs. Maximoof, fancy seeing you here." a tall and handsome man appeared by Becca's side as she sipped her hot coffee.

"I wouldn't expect to see you so soon. Seeing as you did steal my lunch prepared by my dear sister-in-law." she eyed him in a threatening manner although they both knew it was faked. She loved him to much to stay mad at him for more than a few minutes. And she hated him for taking advantage of that.

"I did that only because you would have eaten it on your way to class and than at lunch you would _die of starvation_ as you so nicely put it. I am just safe keeping it until then." Pietro smiled down at her as he put his arm around her small frame.

"Don't you have to go be an avenger, save the world and all that?"

"Not today. Today I will follow you like a lost puppy. I want to show you how much I love you by spending time with you." he kissed the top of her head as they continued walking to her class.

"You pissed off Tony again and you're avoiding him, aren't you?" Becca looked at him knowingly.

"You know me too well, Cham."

"You wound me thinking I don't." she said but the playful smile on her lips indicated otherwise.

Pietro walked her to her first class, kissed her goodbye and told her he'd meet her after it. Becca thanked him and entered the classroom taking a seat in the second row. Shortly afterwards one of the only friends she had made in college came and sat beside her. Hannah was a beautiful girl with a hidden past but that didn't bother Becca as she knew better than to judge people for their mistakes. They soon bounded after their first days in freshman year.

Before they could start talking an old man with snow white hair entered the class, his walk was confided and his attitude reeked of superiority and intelligence. Everybody went silent as he took a piece of chalk and started writing on the blackboard what looked like his name.

"Stan Lee?" Becca whispered to Hannah. "What kind of name is that? It sounds more like a comic book writer rather than a professor."

"I am Doctor Stan Lee. You may address me as Professor, Dr. Lee or even Stan. That, of course if you get chance to make it out my first classes and not prove yourselves complete idiots." he started, interrupting the girls' chat. " This is Physical Diagnosis Course. Obviously, in this class you'll will learn the format and features of a complete history and physical examination, including its systematic and structured format and how to record and convey findings and observations; learn how to conduct an organ and system-specific history and physical examination and learn to distinguish between normal and abnormal findings; and start to develop the capacity to formulate a differential diagnosis and integrate history and physical examination findings with basic sciences, anatomy, and pathophysiology. Or as I like to say: you'll learn you have no idea in what mess you got yourselves into by applying to med school."

This will be interesting indeed. Becca thought and despite the teacher's threat she couldn't contain the excitement. She was really doing this, she was becoming a doctor. She was going to fight in her own way. Not like the avengers with their superpowers and weapons but with her knowledge and scalpel. And she was going to save lives just as well... this was who she wanted to be.

* * *

 **This is the official ending to this story...thank you all so much for the support shown by following/adding the story to your favorites/reviewing etc. I'm sorry for the delay but I didn't really have the time to finish this. And I kind of lost my enthusiasm at some point. Anyway...it is finished!**

 **I would really love to hear to thoughts on the epilogue so don't be afraid to leave reviews! :)**


End file.
